


Space Warp

by SoraKeki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Science Fiction, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 56,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraKeki/pseuds/SoraKeki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After long and hard negotiations, the President of the earth decided to open the gates for extraterrestrial travelers. It is decided that this was meant only as a resting post for aliens who needed to wait to continue their flight. But after five years the balance sheet looks quite different ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I think, I’m out of my mind for writing a SciFi fiction, but here it is. XD I don’t know how fast I will update this, but I guess I will once in a while, when some new idea won’t leave me alone. xD I hope you enjoy. Reviews are always welcomed. ;)
> 
> Language: English is not my first language. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or any of its characters.

_Year 2159_

After long and hard negotiations, the President of the earth decided to open the gates for extraterrestrial travelers. It is decided that this was meant only as a resting post for aliens who needed to wait to continue their flight. No extraterrestrial species were allowed to settle on earth. The security was set to the highest level. Special agents were in use and each jump gate was guarded with the greatest attention.

_Five years later …_

Aomine Daiki chased over the roof top and skidded around the corner of a small staircase building, somewhere in the suburban area of Light Tokyo. He fell back against the wall and pressed a hand to his side, where blood gushed through his fingers and fell in huge droplets to the hot floor. Heaving heavily, he leaned forward, one eye closed and wiped the sweat away from his brow. After a quick look on his wristband navigator and some more frantically hammering with his finger on the surface, to only get a static noise, he gave up. Cut off from communication and without, soon to arrive help in sight, he only saw one way out. He could already hear the horrible scratching of sharp pliers on metal and the sudden screeching sound when it was bent against its will, let him look up and peer back around the corner. They had almost broken through the heavy metal door, who was the only thing that separated him from his definitive death.

Rounding the other corner of the staircase building, he took a few steps back and measured the distance he had to the roof top rim, with his midnight-blue eyes. He didn't have enough run-up and the space he had to bridge, was far too wide but there was no other solution. Inhaling deeply, he set his eyes on the building he was determined to reach, got in position and agglomerated als his strength. The next building was roughly ten meters away. He had to make it, there was no second chance. With a loud bang in the background, he pushed off and sprinted across the roof. The edge came closer and closer and with a last wish on his lips, he jumped and sailed through the bottomless air …

_Three month earlier ..._

Bored out of his mind with his daily job as a local police officer, Aomine hadn't decline when he was approached by a special unit scout. Humanity had seriously underestimated the skills of some extraterrestrials, who, of course, managed to bypass the barriers and got into hiding on earth. Some of them even had a regulated life, by hiding their true identities. But faced with the sheer mass of the now settled aliens, the President had established a special force to distribute the foreign population, since not all of them were peaceful. Men and women first volunteered to serve in the service of their home planet and removed unwelcome visitors, even by force if needed. But now after five years of endless battles, humanity had somehow given up. There were lesser and lesser volunteers and the masses of extraterrestrials hardly to restrain. The training was tough and the job dangerous, which was also a reason that no one wanted to do it anymore.

Every unit was meant to work in groups, which was not really Aomine's thing, since he was a loner to begin with. But he seeked the thrill and thus, could overlook such a small detail.

He went to the three-monthly, sweat and blood driving training. Increased his natural abilities to the highest level, to be faster than anyone else. He even managed to cope a bit with his teammates, what actually wasn't so bad.

There is Kuroko Tetsuya; a small guy, who can hide his presence almost as if he is invisible. He is also the heart of the team and keeps the various quick-tempered characters in check. Then there is Akashi Seijuurou, who always seems to look one step ahead and is the undisputed Captain of the team. Kise Ryouta, ability copycat. He can so perfectly impersonate other people, that one almost notice no difference. Midorima Shintarou; his tsundere-nature drives everyone around him into madness but Aomine has never met anyone who is so unerringly in dealing with a weapon. Always at Midorima's side is Takao Kazunari; the young man can see things which happen three blocks away, what goes along very well with the greenette's sniper skills. And last but not least, Murasakibara Atsushi and Tatsuya Himuro. Aomine sometimes wonders that the big man with the purple hair hasn't since long crushed him like a fly. His physical strength is enormous and Aomine actually owns it only to Himuro's fluent movements that he is not glued, flat as a pancake, to the next house wall. The last one in the team is Momoi Satsuki. She sits in headquarters and guides them through their different jobs with her foreseeing skills. She can almost to 100% predict their targets next move, which comes in handy in tricky situations.

But even if her predictions are usually 100 % correct, today she achieved her first error rate. Completely false information, had him and his team approximately not led into a soda noodle shop to convince the resident extraterrestrials to clear out peacefully, as it was originally planned, no. They had stirred up a hornet's nest of Raznaf. One of the most feared alien races known. Everything happened in the blink of an eye. Just as Kise had torn open the door, Akashi muttered that something seemed wrong but it was already too late. Moving in, the team exchanged stunned glances with the present Raznaf and once the surprising moment was over, hell broke loose. Raznaf always occur in swarms. The sheer mass of those insect-like beings is their deadliest threat. In less than ten minutes, the team was scattered in all directions. In the predominance of over two hundred deadly clicking pliers, they couldn't stand firm, not with the best sake. Normally, such nests were treated with poison bombs and careful preparatory work, because this breed was never removed without a fight. And therefore, it wasn't over yet. Raznaf were unfortunately also known to hunt a threat until it was death.

Which lead to his current situation.

The flight through the air seemed endless. His heartbeat was thundering in his ears but his eyes were fixed on the goal. It was almost in reach. He moved his arms forward to get a grip at the edge, but gravity had other plans with him. Pulling him down, his eyes wide, frozen in terror, he crashed, hands first, into a window right underneath the roof. Only his quick reflexes let him roll over a table, which was standing behind the glass, and prevented more serious injuries to his face by the shards. But the fall had still caught him bad. He had bumped fiercely into something and felt that one of his knees was dislocated. Therefore, a further escape was impossible. He would die on his very first mission and there was nothing he could do about it, except taking as many with him as he could, in his death throes.

He rolled onto his back to await his death sentence, as his hand touched something which had toppled earlier, with other things, from the table as he had fallen through almost half of the room. A universal remote control. It was possible to use it for almost everything and his eyes zeroed in to one button he was searching for. Closing the blinds. Maybe it would give him some time to still get out of here. He pressed the button and waited.

"Shield activated." A mechanical woman's voice informed him and let his head snap perplexed back to the window. Shortly before the blinds completely closed, he saw a flicker in the air. A hexagonal grid building an invisible shield right outside the window. "What the …", he murmured baffled and twitched heftig when the lights above his head turned on.

He peered through slitted eyes, not yet accustomed to the sudden brightness. Beside the chaos he had left, he found himself in a meticulous tidy living-dining area, decoration held in comforting beige and brown shades. What had first seemed to only be a run down building without inhabitants, turned surprisingly out to be a high-end-condo. There was a fireplace with a white, fluffy looking carpet laying on the floor, a tad beside hung a huge flat screen TV on the wall, with cream colored sitting furniture grouped in front and a small maroon coffee table in-between. Behind the couch was an also maroon colored dining table, with four linen-related chairs around it. Two of them were currently shattered on the ground, destroyed by his fall. His eyes roamed further through the large room to a, in dark-metallic held, kitchen. The working surfaces were colored in the same reddish-brown color as the tables and glared spotless back at him. The only mess in the room was caused by him, but guilty feelings weren't his nature. But really, here had to live a wealthy, cleaning freak. Not even a speck of dust was found on the ground, as far as he could judge that through the shards and scattered documents. If he thought of his own apartment … But that aside. He still wasn't found by the Raznaf, which meant the guy who lived here had installed a top notch security system. How fitting for Aomine's situation, it also seemed to have a defense system. Raznaf were good at tracking scents and if he considered that and that he was still alive, it meant there had to be something what held those creatures back from invading this place.

He silently thanked the unknown person who lived here -the furniture looked like a man's taste- and slowly sat up. His hands moved through a puddle of blood on the floor, which still oozed from the wound on his side and his arms, who got cut earlier. But a sharp pain, which rocketed from his dislocated knee through his body, let him forget about it for a moment. He grunted in pain, violent red danced behind his closed eyelids and his breath came in broken hitches. After a short time of getting his composure back, he decided that relocating his knee came first. Robbing over the ground, leaving a trail of blood on the clean wooden floor, he got to one of the armchairs and maneuvered his foot, with some exertion, underneath it. He bit his teeth, held one hand to his knee and closed his eyes. This would hurt like hell but he was determined to go through with it. He inhaled sharply and jerked his body into the opposite direction of his injury. His world did a whole one hundred eighty turnabout on him as a terrible pain shoot through his leg as the bones of his knee snapped back in place. He cursed in every swear word he knew and plummeted back to his back. Breathing heavily, he blinked a few times at the ceiling to get the black interspersed with light flashes from his eyes and waited for the pain to fade away.

It didn't take long. His body was it trained to endure immense pain. But not immense blood loss. He tortured his body onto his feet and limped to the kitchen counter in search for a cloths to cover his wounds. Once he had the found towel shredded to long pieces, he tapped the water faucet on and stripped his torn black jacket and shirt away, to get a better look at his side. "Urg. Fuck! They got me good." He cleaned the blood from his pulsing flesh and managed to make a compress bandage, before he cleaned out the glass shreds from the cuts on his arm. Afterwards the sink looked as if something had been slaughtered in it but Aomine didn't give a fuck, more concerned about what he could do now. He needed to contact Akashi but as he had previously noticed, his radio device was destroyed beyond recognition. This left only to dial the number of headquarters to get help from Momoi. It was anyway the only number he could remember. "So, where has this guy his phone?"

His eyes roamed over the shattered objects on the ground and found nothing. He inspected the kitchen and the small coffee table but again nothing. Finally he caught sight of a device hanging from the wall between the TV and the fireplace and with slow movements, to avoid unnecessary stress on his leg, he tried to reach it. But unfortunately his luck was used up for now. Even before he could lay a finger on the phone, he was out cold on the white carpet, the sheets of unconsciousness tightly draped over his mind.

 

* * *

 

"Have you found Daiki?", Akashi asked and swept blood from his face. They had barely escaped at the last minute and now a cleansing team was in the building. No one had heard or seen Aomine since the attack and even the GPS transmitter, which all of the special forces contributed under their skin, gave no signal. "Maybe they got him.", Kise murmured with a serious voice and got instantly punched in the head by a small fist. It still hurt and the blonde pulled around to whine at his light-blue-haired teammate but was interrupted by Kuroko. "Don't jinx him, Kise-kun. It is possible that his transmitter has a defect. I'm sure we will hear from him soon." The small man had the slightest injuries of them all which he only owned to his ability to get invisible. But even so, his scent had still lingered and irritated by smelling but not seeing him, one of the Raznaf had flung his pliers wildly around and struck him accidentally. But that was all of it. Kise and Murasakibara had gotten it much worse and were currently tended to by Midorima and other healers, while Takao flocked over the greenette's own wounds. "Takao this will heal in no time. Make yourself useful and get us something to eat. But nothing from Momoi or we will all end up in the hospital." Takao smirked mirthful, "Understood." and spun on his heals. Meanwhile, the two other physicians had a problem to hold the grumps, which were falling from Murasakibara's mouth, away from his wounds. "Atsushi, I think it is better you wait until they are done. You only hinder their work." Himuro already had his treatment and tried to convince the purple-haired giant with his words. "Eeeh~ but I'm starving, Muro-chin." He munched on and peered over to Akashi who currently was on the phone with their superior and negotiated the possibility of a search party for his missing teammate. "Do you think Mine-chin tasted yummy?" At this moment, Akashi finished his call and glared at the purplenette. "Atsushi for you applies the same as for Ryouta. As long as his body isn't found, you're not allowed to jinx him. It does indeed need more than luck to escape from these critters but he wasn't included for nothing into our unite. Give him some credit." Murasakibara rolled his eyes, "Haaaai~"

A tasty, mind numbing smell suddenly drifted through the air and the purplenette's stomach wasn't the only one who rumbled loudly. Takao was back with the food and some soft drinks. He distributed them to the eagerly outstretched hands and sat down beside Midorima to munch at his own sharing. "Puhja~ this yakisoba bread tastes delicious. Where did you get it?" Asking with a full mouth, Kise shoved the rest of his meal in and licked the remaining sauce with relish from his fingers. "A block away is one of the best restaurants far and wide. I go there sometimes when I'm out in the region." Midorima lifted disapproving one of his lean green eyebrows. "And what exactly is it, you do in this run-down area?" He hadn't heard of this before and it got very much against his pride to not know something about his partner, even if he wouldn't admit it. "Awww~ Shin-chan, feeling jealous?" Takao nudged him at his elbow and smirked knowing. "As if!" Midorima snorted, averting his eyes while he pushed the rim of his glasses back on his nose. Takao, quite the puck he was, leaned in and whispered something into the greenette's ear, which let the taller man blush fiercely and howl out the black-haired man's name in embarrassment. Jumping away, before Midorima's flat hand could connect with the back of his head, Takao laughed gleefully and moved to Kise's side, who shared the joking-nature of the raven. Both were in their element and understood each other without words. Leering at the greenette, they smirked and began to chant in unison, "Midorima the pure maiden. Midorima the pure maiden." It was a running gag in the group. No one could blush more beautifully than Midorima did at only the slightest mention of sex. "Cut it out you two." Akashi's hands landed on both their shoulders and let them instantly shut up. "Daiki is still out there and I couldn't get permission from the chief to search for him. First we need to go back to headquarters and write our reports of this disaster. He is currently mincing Satsuki. And I don't like for my fiancée to get minced. Get your asses moving gentlemen, we are out of here."

Akashi was their leader so they did as they were told. Arguing would be completely out of place, since their boss had instructed him to come back.

 

* * *

 

" _What an eventful day."_ , he thought as he reminisced while he walked the way back to his condo.

First he had overslept and the second he had opened his shop, it was invaded by a horde of strippers from planet Excelion, who had finished their night shift and made a detour into his restaurant for a morning snack. And as soon as he had fought off their touchy feely hands from his bum - and they had many of them, each alone had four arms - some drunkards thought that the sign, which announced that the shop was open, was a pissing pillar. After a lot of yelling, cursing and four wet kisses to his chin, he finally had his freedom until midday rolled around.

He could only sight in exhaustion and pull one of his customers back at his collar, when he heard the screaming of a, to him well known voice, and push the emergency button on his wrist watch. As soon as the shield was up, Takao Kazunari came flying by with fluttering hair caused by his full run speed, a swarm of Raznaf high on his heels. "Let the fucking barrier up until I tell you otherwise." He roared and was around the corner before he could hear the positive reply. Talking soothingly to his guests - it weren't only a few at this time of the day - he guided them out of the back door and into an underground tunnel, which was there because of emergencies like that. No one wanted to seriously mess with the Raznaf. Only a few idiots, to which Takao belonged, would be so stupid to storm into a breeding hoard of this dreaded species and that in broad daylight to boot. It was well known that this species preferred the night and bright sunlight brought them to a rage. Or so he thought. This knowledge seemed to be not as widespread as he had guessed. Perhaps it would've been better if he had informed Takao of the nest before his unit could do something as stupid as they had done now. He wondered himself, why he hadn't mentioned it to the guy when he last visited. Maybe it was because he liked to live in peace with all kinds of species which roamed around on this planet.

But anyway, now it was too late, which meant that his shop was closed down for the mean time. He change the plate at the sign and got back inside to chop the ingredients for the late night service, hoping that he could re-open by then. He didn't really needed the money, but he liked to use his cooking skills for a broad mass and got delighted when customers praised his newest dish.

Three hours and forty minutes later, a completely tattered Takao was skipping against the barrier and cursed in pain as he skillfully landed on his ass. "Fuck this stupid shield." Smirking, he pushed the button and watched on as the hexagon surface shortly flared in the air and vanished without a trace. "You knew this was up, why run against it? Wasn't it you, who told me I should wait for the all-clear? And that with the eyes of yours. It makes me wonder if the guy who put you into that 'Special Force' was right in his mind." Takao snickered and held a hand out. "Yeah right, shut your trap and help me up. My teammates and I are hungry. Make us a huge load, we have the giant with us."

Snorting through his nose, he helped the guy up and walked back into the dim light of his shop. "Do you know how much money I lost because of your teams little stunt? Who is going to compensate me for that?" He flicked the lights back on and got behind the counter. Placing a wok on his stove, he pulled the trigger for the gas twice and held a flame beneath the cooking grid. "Why did you anyway need to disturb them while they were breeding? Your boss has probably only straw in his head." He squirted some oil into the hot wok, threw some vegetables into it and stirred them around until he deglaze it with broth and put the noodles inside. Takao meanwhile, had made himself comfortable on one of the bar stools and sniffed the delicious smell wafting from the oven. "What are you? A dog?" He shot a disgusted glare at the black-haired man, put the requested dishes in several bags before he handed them over the counter. "Hm … sometimes yes." Takao winked with a smirk to his lips and hopped down from the stool. "I will catch you some other time. Let me know if something interesting happens."

"Yeah, right. Why I am always the only one who gives information?", he asked but Takao was long since gone. The first dinner guest were approaching the restaurant and he heard the jingle of keys in the back door who announced that his staff was coming only thirty minutes too late today. He sighed, "Better than nothing." and greeted the first pair of customers with his loud voice.

The evening had pulled on late into the night and when he finally closed, he was one staff shorter, since he had caught the guy with his seven fingers too deep into a visitor's pocket. It was one thing if they demanded an increase of their salary each week but a completely other when they began to steal from his guests. He should search for new staff, more trustworthy ones. But finding one seemed almost impossible in this day and age.

Ascending the stairs to his apartment, he jiggled with his keys but stopped short in his tracks when he felt the charged air dancing over the mere skin of his arm. Why the fuck was the shield up? He could have sworn, that he had forgotten to switch it on when he left in a hurry this morning. Tapping at his watch, he lowered the barrier to zero percent and quietly tried to unlocked the door. If someone was there, he would rather catch them by surprise than being the surprised one himself. But the door didn't budge an inch. He wrinkled his forehead and looked back at his watch. There, blinking in the upper right corner was a small red light, blaring at him that his guarding system was activated since almost ten hours ago. "What the fuck?" He squinted his eyes and shook his wrist, but the time still stayed the same. He was definitely not home, when the system got activated, which meant ... someone was still in there. He exhaled slowly and let his broad shoulders roll back. Some muscles snap back in place and he glared at the still closed door. Couldn't this day be simply over and done with? Why did he had to catch a burglar in the middle of the night, after a fucking long shift on a more fucked up day?

He shortly considered to call the local police station but dismissed the thought immediately as he thought of the last time. They had only laughed at him and hung up after telling him that it was his own fault if he still lived there. They didn't wanted to clean up a mess left by extraterrestrial and informing their higher-ups would only get them a shit load of paper work to do. So they left the area almost unattended. Only sometimes, a patrol car whirled the garbage on the streets up, when they once in a while got the order to do their jobs right. The suburbs were a dangerous plaster and no one wanted to be caught in-between the alien fights, which decided to whom you had to pay the protection fee. "Protection fee, my ass.", he snarled through gritted teeth. It was the same to him whether a human, an overly large cockroach or a purple-green speckled slime ball lived next door to him. A neighbor was a neighbor. Either you helped each other or hated each other. But he was lucky with his neighbors until now.

Mrs. Barixta who lived two apartments beneath him, sometimes got miracolouses for him. A plant, similar to an apple, who only grew on her home planet Beta 007418 or named Quiroux in her mother tongue. It was glowing red from the outside and the dark-blue fluorescing fruit flesh tastes sour-sweet, what was a great refreshment on hot days. In exchange, he let her try his new dishes first and always got complimented with a tight hug, which unfortunately left sucker cup footprints on his clothes. It bothered him not really. He simply called it a new fashion print and laughed out loud, when the first customer in his shop asked from where he got his newfangled shirts. The whole thing lead to a boom of sucker cup printed shirts all over the suburbs and beyond and Mrs. Barixta made a small fortune from selling them. He still got them home-delivered and sometimes even a larger mark on his right cheek. He smirked to himself but then snapped back to reality.

There still was this problem, that most likely someone was inside his condo, had activated the security system and was now waiting for him. But staying the night outside wasn't listed in his options and so he stepped forward to the small control panel beside his door and leaned down to get his iris scanned. "Identity confirmed to fifty percent. Activate vocal recognition." A metallic voice blared into the night and let him wince. He had forgotten to change that after his hearing got better again. A gas explosion in one of the neighboring buildings had almost made him deaf for a week but that was already three weeks ago. Before the voice could request him again, he cleared his throat and spoke his name. "Kagami Taiga."

"Identity to hundred percent confirmed. Welcome home." The voice informed him and a metallic click could be heard when the door unlocked. Now it counted. Slowly opening the door, enough that he could slip his huge build inside, Kagami closed the door behind him and pressed his body against the wall to his right. Very carefully he approached the living room area. The lamps were set to the maximum and he needed to blink a few times to get his eyes used to the bright light. And what he saw then, let him instantly forget the possible burglar, laying in wait for him and left him speechless. His bag dropped to the ground as he gaped in sheer despair and let his eyes roam over the disaster which had come over his living room.

"What the  _ **BLOODY**_ hell?" His voice boomed through the room, after he recovered from the shock, since it was literally like that. Blood. Blood every fucking where. And shreds, broken chair parts and … were this his, laboriously sought, recipes on the floor? He clutched at his red hair, eyes roaming from the once spotless paper sheets back to the table. There also was blood. It was on the table, the floor, actually a whole fucking bloody track was on the ground and then his red eyes caught the sink of his kitchen and a horrified wail escaped the confinements of his throat. " **Noooooooooo**!" His kitchen! His beautiful, spotless kitchen got murdered … no wait. Something else had been murdered in it. He was sure of that. Almost tumbling over his own feet, he ran around the counter, not giving a flying fuck that he left even more bloody footprints on the ground. Heavily placing his hands on the sink, he looked down, a shiver running down his spine of what he possibly would find. There was what seemed to be one of his kitchen towels, shredded to pieces and of course bloody as almost everything else in this room, but no severed limbs or other things in that direction. He exhaled loudly and attempted to close his eyes in relief for a moment, when he caught a glimpse of black, sticky clothes thrown to the ground in front of his fridge. Picking it up between his thumb and forefinger, he held it against the light with a disgusted expression on his face. If he would get his hands on the shithead who had murdered his kitchen, he would wish he had never been born.

It was then that he heard a groan coming from the living area. He instantly let go of the clothes, which made a smacking noise as they fell back on the ground, and spun on his heels. His eyes searched hurriedly from where the sound had come from but since it wasn't repeated, he slowly, step by step, approached the space. He didn't need to search long. There, sprawled out right before his fireplace, laid a man. Upper body naked and dark skinned, disheveled, dark-blue hair sticking in every direction and drowned his carpet in even more blood. "What the fuck?", he screeched and was by the man's side in the blink of an eye.

This guy was hurt pretty badly, if he considered the look of his room. But his carpet came first. Rolling the man around and away from his precious property, Kagami pulled the carpet away and looked in distress at the huge reddish-brown stain on its surface. "You will pay for this you bastard!", he growled and threw the ruined carpet to the side. It was anyway too late to save it. Again he let his eyes roam over the unconscious man. Now that he laid on his back, Kagami could see his face. Even through all his anger, he noticed how good looking the guy was -if not to say pretty, that normally didn't go for guy's- and that the once white remains of his towle, which was bound around the man's waist, was drenched with this red thing called blood which was all over his flat. No no, enough of that, it wasn't really important anymore. The guy would bleed to death at this rate -Kagami wondered on that occasion that the guy was still was alive, giving how much of his life elixir had already dropped to the ground- and laid a hand against the dark skinned throat. It was almost not noticeable but after he held his breath and remind completely still, he could feel the slow pulsing of the guy's artery.

They needed an ambulance. The guy, because of severe blood loss and Kagami, because he was shortly before a nervous breakdown. But no, he exaggerated. He just never had seen so much blood in one place and couldn't quite believe that the man who had lost it was still alive. Well, not for much longer if he further lingered around without doing anything. But until the ambulance would be here, if they were to come at all, it could also be too late. Considering all that and that he noticed how pale the man was, even with his tanned complexion, only left him with one choice. He hadn't done it in awhile but guessed, that something like that, couldn't be forgotten.

Knowing what to do now, Kagami scooped the large man, with some exertion, up into his arms and carried him on staggering legs over to his bedroom. Huffing madly, he placed him on his bed and propped his hands to his sides. "You're fucking heavy." He leaned his upper body back and let his spine crack, before he got to his attached bathroom and closed the door behind him.

When he emerged again after a few minutes, he had the necessary utensils in hand and a slightly pained expression hadn't completely faded from his face yet. Kagami placed a jar on his bedside table and pulled the cork with his teeth from a small bottle, which was filled with a golden glowing substance. "Even if you would give me your salary of thirty years, you still couldn't afford this.", he murmured while dropping two droplets of the shimmering substance into the jar. He carefully closed the bottle again and put it out of reach. Next thing he needed was a herb called angels dust. Luckily he had some in stock, even if it was almost as rare as the golden liquid from before. Pulling ten of the small leaflets from the thin branch, he put them into the mortar which he had brought from his bathroom previously and grabbed the pestle to grind them to a fine powder. Adding it into the jar, he finally pulled out the most needed and absolutely unusual colored feather from his back pocket. The basic colors were black and red, but depending on how it was turned in the light it shone from deep red to orange to almost porcelain white at the tip. It had to be one of the longest feather in existence and the most rarely to boot. The ability of this one was passed on as myth but here it was, held in his hand and he would use its mystical power to save the life of this miserable creature. The brief predatory flicker of his red eyes went unnoticed, since the man on his bed was still out cold and thus couldn't witness it. But he felt the dominating power, which he had over the man's life and a dangerous smile crept over his lips. It soon vanished though and Kagami proceeded to make the elixir. He wasn't doing this to hurt the man further. By putting the feather inside the mixture, a hissing and gurgling sound was emitted from the jar as it slowly disappeared and reddish-golden smoke curled to the ceiling.

When the smoke was gone, Kagami removed the bandage around the guy's waist and flinched as he saw the deep wound. "They got you pretty good, huh? So you're one of Takao's teammates, I guess. Taking on the Raznaf was really stupid." He dipped his forefinger into the now honey-like substance and tapped it at the guy's wounds, all of them. Scooping up the pitiful remains -the guy really had a lot of injuries- he pushed his finger into tanned man's mouth and smeared it on his tongue. "That should do it." He cleaned up the utensils and put the vial back into the with a number-code protected cabinet whom he had put into the wall in the bathroom.

After a short shower and a deep sigh at the sight of his apartment, Kagami put out the lights, activated the security system plus the shield and crawled into his bed next to the stranger. The guy's breathing was quiet and steady, so was his heart beat, now more noticeable. He crossed his fingers with those of the bluenette and closed exhausted his eyes. "You better be fucking grateful in the morning.", he whispered and was out like a light. Shortly after Kagami had passed out, a golden glow emerged from their crossed hands and ghosted over both their bodies, blanketing them with a warm, comforting dim light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Himuro Tatsuya rolled over and yawned while stretching his lean body. The morning sun fell through the half closed blinds and tickled his nose. He wrinkled it a bit and blinked into the bright light. His slitted olive-green-eyes followed the sunbeam until it broke on purple hair, sprawled out on the pillow next to his, and let it glow up beautifully. "Hmm … -ushi", he murmured and rolled to his side, to press his naked body against the broad back of his partner. Curling his hand over the giant's stomach, he placed a kiss on his strong shoulder blade. "Time to wake up.", he ushered with his sleep hoarse voice and kissed a trail up to the purplenette's ear. "Mhnm nm nm … Muro-chin … yummy." Murasakibara smacked his lips in a lazy motion but didn't wake up. Chuckling to himself, Himuro decided to give his lover ten more minutes and got up to take a shower.

Swinging his legs over the rim of the bed, he slowly stood up, carefully considering, to not move too fast. His spine ached with a throb as he finally got to his feet and sticky liquid tipped down his inner thigh. "You worked me good yesterday.", he mused, not a tad fazed, that cum was dripping down from his ass and limped to the bathroom door. Looking back to the bed, his lips curled up into a warm smile, before he finally took his well-deserved shower.

Making breakfast for the giant wasn't the easiest task but Himuro had gotten used to it over the past year, since he lived together with the guy. Humming his favourite song, he turned the pancakes and put some stripes of bacon beside them. The gurgling sound of the coffeemaker filled the air as well as the aromatic smell of freshly grinded coffee beans. Pouring orange juice into two glasses, he put them on the light-brown table beside the plates and turned on the radio as he walked back to their shared bedroom.

"Atsushi, breakfast is ready. Wake up and come before it gets cold." Himuro said from the doorway and walked back to the stove. Removing the pancakes and bacon, he broke a few eggs on the rim of the pan and let them slip into the sizzling oil. He tapped on the faucet, washed his hands and put the ready, sunny side up, eggs on another plate. Moving with two plates in one hand to the table, he snatched the coffee pot from the machine and placed everything decorative between the freshly baked up buns and the strawberry jam. He was a perfectionist with some things and a cozy breakfast was one of them.

Emerging from the bedroom door, sweatpants riding low on his hips, parading the well defined muscles of his abdomen together with his slightly purple treasure trail, which disappeared into his waistband, Atsushi rubbed his sleepy eyes and sniffed the air. "That smells yummy, Muro-chin." He scratched his belly while yawning with a wide open mouth and tousled his bedhair as he walked up to the set breakfast table. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the smaller man's cheek before he walked around the table and sat down.

Himuro smiled slightly at his handsome lover and cut one of the delicious smelling buns open. "We got a voicemail from Akashi. They still haven't found or heard from Aomine. We got permission to start a search troop later. He sounded pretty upset." Coating is bun with strawberry jam, Himuro bit relished into it and chewed while watching how Atsushi gobbled down his first serve of pancakes. "Hmmn~ …", Murasakibara droned and swallowed. "Beside his looks, Aka-chin is always worried about his teammates. It goes against his pride, that he wasn't allowed to search for Mine-chin yesterday." He gobbled down another serving of pancakes plus ten stripes of bacon and and washed everything with a big gulp of milk coffee down. "I wouldn't have thought that he cares. He is always so cold and the glares I get sent a shiver down my spine." He broke the egg yolk with his fork and dipped the other half of his bun into it. "Aww~ Muro-chin, that is only because you are together with me. He is concerned, that I will break you." Himuro chuckled at Atsushi's words. "It doesn't seems like that. Anyway, I'm not so frail. You know that very well." He slightly kicked Murasakibara's leg beneath the table and showed his teeth with a warm smile.

The morning calm was disrupted, however, as Atsushi's wristwatch blared up. "Hai?" The giant growled irritated into the device but sat up straight when Akashi's voice emerged from it. "Atsushi we have news from Daiki. He is currently at a friends of Kazunari. Get ready to fetch him, I will sent you the coordinates." Akashi hung up without waiting for an answer and shortly after that a popping sound announced the incoming of a new mail. "10/5 Maracon Street. Upper floor. Isn't that next to the building where we accidentally walked in on the Raznaf?" The tall man looked up from his device but Himuro was already on his way back to the bedroom. "Yes it is. Lets get ready. I'm curious why he hasn't contacted us earlier." Sighing, the giant stood up and scratched once more his belly while yawning. "Moah~ Muro-chin you're too energetic in the morning. Thought I worked you pretty well yesterday." A gleeful chuckle was heard from their dressing room. "Maybe that is why I'm in such a good mood." Himuro tipped up on his toes and placed a kiss beneath the purplenette's chin. "Lets hurry and get it over. The faster we are the earlier we can repeat that." He mused against the bobbing adam's apple of his lover and let his hand ghost over the front of Murasakibara's sweatpants while he walked around him and out of the room. The giant gulped audibly and was never faster inside his clothes and out the door, catching up to Himuro, who already waited inside the silver-purple hover car, as after those promising words.

 

* * *

 

_The evening before …_

Never again would Midorima drive with Akashi, Takao and Kise in one car, when the magenta-haired man's fiancée was in danger to get minced or something along those lines. Once the car stopped in front of headquaters, he tumbled out of the passengers seat, his face almost as green as his hair, and had to deal with the issue of not throwing up his latest meal. His ears still rang from the gleeful and loud yelling of Takao and Kise, who had taken turns in stretching their heads out through the sliding roof. His own voice was hoarse, since he shouted every time in fear, when Akashi, without even the slightest deceleration, chased through the nocturnal downtown. Flashes of lights had flickered over Midorima's glasses, behind it were scary dilated eyes and he had his fist so tightly gripped around the bar, which was beside the left side of his head, that he still had nail imprints on his palm. Takao also hadn't contributed to his well-being, when he asked him repeatedly to sometimes stretch his head through the sunroof. He coughed anguished, when the still insane laughing pair of blonde and raven hair emerged from the back seat. "Bwhahaha, Shin-chan. You're such a scaredy cat. Man, that was fun." Midorima got a hearty clap to his back and glared at the backs of the two idiots, who climbed the stairs to the headquarters frontdoor while ruffling each others already disheveled hair.

"Shintarou, you are getting too old for this job." Akashi slammed the door shut, pressed the button on his car keys to lock it up and walked around the stylish red hover car, which had yellow flames licking from the front to the back over its doors. "Tch, your deadly driving style doesn't contribute to keep my youth. I think, I grew some white hair." Midorima scoffed, straightened up and looked anxiously over the edge of his black-rimmed glasses up to his still dark-green hair. "I don't think that you will grow white hair only from that.", Akashi said while throwing his jacket casually over his right shoulder and walked by the greenette. "There  _are_ cases in which people got white hair after meeting with an extreme fearsome incident, nanodayo.", Midorima explained while climbing the stairs in a hurry, to catch up to his captain.

He pulled the door open for Akashi to let him walk in first but suddenly stopped in his tracks and quizzically looked around. "Where is Kuroko?" Akashi only shot him a merciful look over his shoulder but didn't falter in his walk. "I'm right by your side, Midorima-kun." The voice emerged from shortly behind him and the tall green-haired man leaped to the side, heart thundering wildly in his chest. "Kuroko!", he growled annoyed and shoved his toppled spectacles back on the bridge of his nose. "Your attention leaves something to be desired. You are really too old for this job.", Kuroko said parenthetically with a deadpan face and let Midorima stand in the entrance hall. Just like that. Gritting his teeth, the greenette cursed, "Every. Single. One. Of. Them ...", he let open, what he would like to do to the impudent bunch of guys, only grumbled, "I'm not too old for this." and followed them to their superiors office.

Once they had grouped around the door -Murasakibara and Himuro had arrived before them with their own car- which read ' **Aida Kagetora, Chief, Special Forces** ' in big, black letters, they already heard the booming voice of the man in question through the closed door. The blinds on the dual windows on each side of the door were closed and one didn't need to guess, what was happening behind them. It was heard loud and clear and even the employed, who sat in their phone boxes further down the corridor, drew in their heads.

"HOW COULD YOU MAKE SUCH AN SHITTY ERROR? RAZNAF, GIRL, RAZNAF! Should I spell it out to you? R.A.Z.N.A.F.! We could have lost our whole team and you come and only say you got the wrong information. What's up in your shitty head, girl? When you get information, you verify them. Twice if not thrice, you hear me?", he blared and raised his voice again at the end of his sentence, when he got no response from the pink-haired woman, who sat in front of his desk, her head lowered with red rimmed eyes. His flat hand smacked, for the up most time, the papers which laid on the dark wooden table and his breath faltered in his lungs when he sharply drew in air through his bloated nostrils. "I can't let you have this position furthermore, if you make such grave errors." Chief Aida's voice was now quieter but the threat still swung in his sentence.

That was the moment, Akashi threw the door open and walked assertive up to the chief's desk, put his hands down on it and leaned over to come face to face with is superior. "That is enough, Aida-san!" He used the honorific and his words were, as always, spoken in a noble language but the wrath, which burned in his dual-colored eyes, wasn't to be underestimated. Akashi's personality was something, what could make crying children fall silent in an instant and make the proudest man wail in despair. And his superior only knew that all too well. Otherwise, he wouldn't have promoted him to be a team leader. Pulling slightly back from the anger-spitting man, Aida cleared his throat and remembered that the woman, he had just run down, was Akashi's betrothed. It had slipped his mind for a moment in his anger and now he had to deal with the aftermath. But either way, even if the woman was the beloved of the most dangerous guy he knew, didn't mean she could make severe mistakes in her job. Too many lives depended on her accuracy and he had to make that clear to them.

Gulping, he stood up from his chair and raised to his full high, which outmatched the magenta-haired man's to some lengths, and pulled a cigarette and a lighter out of his breast pocket. Litting the butt, he inhaled deeply while rounding his table to sit on the edge. "Listen up guys! This isn't a topic, which I can take lightly. You all need to understand, that your very own lives depend on the accuracy of her information net. I know, this was the first time that something got wrong but anyway it shouldn't happen again. If another team would've been out there, I would now count body parts, at what I have no desire at all. And as you can see, it has probably caught one of you, which reminds me; I still haven't got any new information over Aomine's whereabouts. However, our last information says that he is still alive, which is roughly from four hours ago. He isn't stupid, even if you've heard otherwise, and knows what to do in emergencies. I will have two guys up all night checking the GPS and the calls and if any new information comes in, I will contact you. That's all. Get a good night rest and Momoi, I expect you tomorrow morning in new freshness, understood?" He was glad that no one had interrupted his long speech -he wasn't known to ever talk a lot, actually only yelled instructions into his headset- and glanced over at the young woman.

"Yes, chief Aida!", Momoi answered and stood up with new determination riding in her pink-colored eyes. Chief Aida nodded to her and then shooed everyone out of his office. He had had enough for one day and just wanted to go home to his small daughter Riko, although ' _small'_ wasn't really the correct description for a teenager of sixteen years.

Outside the building, Akashi pulled Momoi into a tight hug and soothingly rubbed over her back. "I will contact you tomorrow morning as soon as I have new information about Daiki's whereabouts. Get some rest.", he announced to the others and guided his pink-haired girlfriend to his hover. The others bid goodbye likewise and descended the stairs to go to their own cars.

 

* * *

 

_Earlier that morning …_

A painful punch to his jaw, sent Aomine Daiki flying through the room and crashing into a wall at his back, from which he literally slithered down and plummeted to his precious ass. Groaning, he rubbed his abused chin and murdered the tall, buff guy with the red-black hair, with his gaze, who hovered over him and did much the same with his reddish glowing eyes. "Also a good morning to you. Would you please refrain from killing my neighbor first thing in the morning? Thank you!" The guy snarled sarcastically and cracked the knuckles of his hand. Baffled, Aomine blinked and blinked again while his midnight-blue eyes skittered back and forth between the tall guy and the huge octopus-lookalike alien, which had secluded itself in the farthest corner possible, and stared fearful back at him with huge, unblinking eyes.

The cause which led to this tricky situation had been, his body reacting faster than his brain -what was quite often the case, as he had to admit to himself. But then again, anyone with his education would've reacted the same way, seeing an enormous, non-human being swinging a sharp object at the back of a guy, who had just leaned down to fetch something from the ground. Aomine had only done as he had learned; taken the first weapon-like object he could find in his hurry and swung it with full force at, what he believed, was the head of that thing. The sharp pain which shot through his jaw, hit him completely off guard and before he could register what just had happened, he found himself already lying on the floor, with a wrath spitting man glaring daggers at him.

The whole situation became laughable when the tall red-haired guy suddenly switched gears, pivoted on his heels and walked with soothing gestures of his large hands up to the frightened extraterrestrial. "Mah mah, Mrs. Barixta. It certainly was only a misunderstanding here. Why don't you sit and calm yourself down, while I make you a good, hot chocolate milk with the marshmallows you like so much?" He guided the still shocked alien by one of her tentacles, which she had given him in her daze, to one of his intact chairs and patted, what seems to be her shoulder before he shot another angry glare at the blue-haired man and walked to his kitchen.

Aomine could only watch in astonishment, with his mouth hanging open. Whether, it was the one hundred eighty the guy's personality did or the fact, that he obviously had no problem to touch the slimy looking tentacle or that he doesn't seemed to care at all, that in fact an alien, with an ridiculous huge pink hair bow attached to its harpoon shaped head, was in his apartment, Aomine didn't know. He could only stare as the tall man came back with a tray, loaded with three huge cups and a bowl of chocolate cookies. "How long do you want to sit there? Come here and apologies. After all you were the one, who frightened her almost to death." There it was again, the personality switch, and it snapped Aomine out of his daze. Cursing under his breath, he stood up and brushed invisible dust from his anyway tattered, black jeans and strolled to the table. He wasn't exactly green with the situation but found that he could accept it for now, more curious about the whereabouts of his injuries, what concerned him since he had woken up in a foreign bed.

Descending on one of the left over chairs, he warily eyed the octopus alien and tapped his forefinger on the wood. He wanted answers, better now than never and was just about to ask the still standing rude guy, when the alien suddenly produced a blood curdling sound. His chair skidded over the ground and made an almost identical, ear-deafening noise, as Aomine flinched startled back. The householder just raised a mocking eyebrow at his action. "No, he isn't a friend of mine.", he said and took a stepladder, which was leaning next to him against the back of the cream colored couch, opened it and sat down at the head of the table, to his right side the octopus alien to his left Aomine.

It was fucking awkward and they made a pretty funny picture. Aomine half naked with disheveled hair, blood sprinkles all over his well-trained chest and a very prominent scowl on his tanned face, then the big, red-haired man who now had a gleeful expression on his face and popped a marshmallow in his mouth to appreciatively munch at it and last but not least the alien, what, in Aomine's eyes, on weirdness was hardly beat. Aomine moved his chair back into place and cleared his throat, to once again being disrupted by another horrible sound from the extraterrestrial. "Ah, yeah. Sorry, I forgot that for a moment." The guy to his right answered and looked apologising from the octopus back to Aomine. "This is Mrs. Barixta. She lives down stairs. And my name is Kagami Taiga, inhabitant of this condo. And you are?"

"Aomine Daiki, Special Forces … wait!" Aomine paused for a second. "You understand what this thing says?", he asked puzzled, not realizing that he just had insulted the creature opposite him. The howling sound and lashed out tentacles in his direction, made that much pretty clear and he once again saw himself in need to skid back with his chair to not get bitch slapped. "What the flying fuck?"

Kagami, annoyed to no end, had lowered his head. His body trembled with anger and a vein almost popped at his temple. If blue-haired man would've worn a shirt, he would've grabbed him and shaken vigorously. Maybe it would have helped to beat some sense into his empty skull. But so, he only could emit a growling sound and smack his hands on the table. "Enough!" His voice boomed through the room, followed by an ear-deafening silence. "Can you both,  _please_  calm down? You stop to offend her! And you, I would ask to take the situation a little more relaxed." He said with a stern voice.

"Fine! Whatever." Aomine was even applied. He wasn't often rebuked like that and it got against his pride, that this was already the second time the guy lashed out at him. Nevertheless, he didn't even think to apologize. Not in his wildest dreams. Instead, he casually took a cookie from the bowl and bit provocative into it.

Sighing heavily at the uncooperative display of the bluenette and seeing that they wouldn't go anywhere like that, Kagami stood up and apologized in his stead. "I'm very sorry Mrs. Barixta. This guy here seems to know no manners. I would ask you to leave for today and thank you for your help."

Walking the alien to his front door, he glared over his shoulder and once again apologized. Shortly before he shut the door, a tentacle shot in and made a very obvious vulgar gesture into the bluenette's direction. Kagami could only shake his head at such childish behavior.

"Did she just flick me off?" Aomine growled offended and glared at the closed door. "Yeah and she had every right to do so. What the fuck is up with you? First you make my apartment into a bloody hell and then you go and attack my neighbor, who was only here to help to clean up your mess. And if that wasn't already enough, you insult her afterwards. Is this how you thank people who helped you recover? Then I say, no thank you!" Kagami snorted and trudged over to the phone. "Call your headquarters. I don't want to have you near me any longer", he said and threw the receiver at him.

Catching it, Aomine scowled and hovered his thumb over the touch screen. "I still have questions."

"Is that my problem? Just get out of here!", Kagami snarled and disappeared into his kitchen.

"What the hell?" Aomine murmured and dialed the number for headquarters. After confirming his identity and wellbeing, he hung up and strolled over to the kitchen counter. "They will fetch me in a while.", he said to the back of the redhead, who currently was writing something down on a notepad, while peering into his fridge once and again. A curt nod was all what Aomine got in response.

"Okay, let's do this again. I know, that we hadn't the best start but I really want to know why I'm all healthy again. As much as I remember, I had a severe wound at my side but now its gone." He walked around the counter and peered over Kagami's shoulder at what he was writing.

Milk

Eggs

Meat

...

It was a shopping list and Aomine raised one eyebrow in a mocking manner. "You still do that? Why not simply order it online?" Kagami elbowed him slightly in his gut, a vein ticking at his jaw. "First, it's none of your business. Second, move your ass, you're in the way. Third, do you really believe that the delivery express will come out here, only to get robbed off? Really, how stupid are you?"

Offended, Aomine grunted and took a step to the side. "I prefer that you stop insulting my intelligence. I don't live in a high-end-condo in a run down building in the middle of the suburbs. Don't act so high and mighty."

"Yeah, whatever. Really, can't you just sit there and wait for your drive? You're in the way again." Kagami had moved around, opening his closets and was now standing before the bluenette with an annoyed expression creeping into his face. "Ha? Oh! Yeah ..." Taking another step to the side, he suddenly realized that not one of his more urgent questions had been answered. "Oi, you haven't told me yet about the sudden vanishing of my injury."

"Who said I will?" Scribbling on his paper, Kagami ignored the guy and walked past him to get to his bathroom. He was running out of cleaning utensils and given the looks of his apartment he needed many of them. Suddenly he was grabbed by his shoulder and pulled around. "Just wait a moment! Why not?" Aomine was beginning to feel upset. He only wanted to know what happened and this guy refused to give him the slightest hint.

"Does it matter? It's gone, you are fine, end of story. Now let me go, I've better things to do than playing your babysitter." Kagami slapped his hand away and ignored him again. Aomine growled. What was up with this guy? Sweet to his alien neighbor but crude to his own species. He was just about to comment on that, when Kagami's inter come made noise.

Aomine heard a relieved sigh and a murmured, "Finally." and Kagami was already at the door and opened, after a quick glance at the display. "Takao. It's high time you come! Is this guy always this annoying?" Stepping to the side, Kagami let Takao and Midorima in and guided them to the still horrible looking living room. "What the fuck happened here?" Takao gaped flabbergasted with an open hanging mouth and let his eyes roam over the wrecked furnishings, which laid in a pile beneath the broken window, and the large, dark blood stain on the once walnut brown wooden floor. "As if I would know. Ask this idiot here." Kagami rudely snapped his thumb at Aomine and nodded a greeting to Midorima, who had pulled his glasses down his nose to look astonished over the rim at the mess.

"Stop calling me an idiot. As if I could've prevented that when I crashed into your window." Aomine puffed out his chest but his ranting got intercepted by the anew buzzing of Kagami's inter come. Raising an eyebrow, Kagami looked quizzically at Takao. "There are coming more?"

"Ah, well … I guess the whole team will shortly crash here. Akashi was pretty worried about this guy." Takao shrugged apologizing while dangling, what once was the seat of one of Kagami's chairs, from his finger. "Tch, what is he? The crown prince, that he needs a guard parade only to get his ass out of here?", he scoffed and opened the door again.

And with one sweep, his living room was full of different colors. Magenta, purple, pink, green, two different kinds of blue, blonde and two black-haired guys. They simply had walked in, one after another, greeting him, and now made themselves at home. Kagami sighed exasperated for the up most time today and found himself suddenly stared at by everyone in the group.

"So you are Kagami Taiga?" A small magenta-haired man stepped forward and looked him up and down. "It's nice to finally meet you. I only have heard good things about you. My name is Akashi Seijuurou. I'm the captain of this team." Kagami nodded when he was asked about his name but cracked his eyebrows quizzically for a moment, until he saw Takao wave and smirk at him. Sure this guy wouldn't hold his mouth shut and had told his captain about him. "Yeah, nice to meet you, too."

What happened after that, made Kagami's head swirl and he kinda couldn't suppress a chuckle every time he saw Aomine's sour, scrolling face. After everyone had introduced themselves, which alone made Kagami's head nearly explode by all the different names, Akashi apologised for the mess his newest teammate left, mumbling something about a mission who got wrong. Then they moved almost in unison, asked where the broom, the vacuum cleaner and other utensils were and completely ignored the demands of the dark-blue-haired man. "You left the mess, you clean it." Akashi had shut him up and pressed a wet towel into the bluenette's hand, giving him an evil glare, which indicated that he was going to get minced later.

After one and a half hours, Kagami's apartment sparkled almost anew and he waved, still amused after the moving out group, with the promise, that all his destroyed furniture would be replaced. But as he closed his door, his only hope was, that he never needed to see the bluenette ever again and that the bond, what he had forged that night, would vanish soon.

Three weeks later, Kagami was at his wits end. Normally, a bond formed by a healing process should've been erased by now but to his dismay, much the contrary had happened. He could feel the guy's emotions even stronger than ever and it greatly interrupted his daily life by now and got him weird looks by his staff and customers.

The last time he had used that technique to heal someone was a long time ago. In the beginning the emotions were always strong but faded gradually which every passing day and were completely gone after one and a half week. This time, however, it was completely different. The more time past by, the more he felt Aomine's emotions. It got meanwhile so far, that he even felt his bodily needs, demands and also when the guy got hurt.

First week. He had been in the middle of handling sizzling oil, as a sudden pain had shot through his guts and sent the wok flying as he toppled with a groaned down to the floor. It was only his good luck, that he didn't get burned. But the mess what the hot oil left wasn't to be over seen.

And that wasn't the only thing, which annoyed the hell out of him. More than once in the past weeks, he had found himself jerking off in his bed or bathroom and it even caught him off guard, when he served food to his customers. He had spilled his seed on the toilet facility wall, while trying to bite back a wanton moan. What kind of libido had that guy? Kagami cursed while washing his hands clean from his cum, red eyes staring heated back at him as he looked into the mirror. This had to end. He even had started to have wet dreams about the guy in the past two days, which added to his already exhausted body and mind.

After another almost incident at the marketplace, where sudden anger bundled up in his gut and he almost lashed out at one of his prefered grocery salesman, because the guy wouldn't budge even a fraction from his price, he finally had enough.

Dialing Takao's number, Kagami tapped impatiently his fingers on the table surface. Finally, the line cracked and Takao's cheerful voice boomed into his ear. "Yahoo~ Taiga. What's up?" Holding the receiver at arms length, Kagami rolled his eyes and took it back to his ear. "Yo, Takao. Say, can you tell me the adress of this Aomine guy? I have urgent business with him." There was a bit of shuffling and a, "Wait a moment.", heard on the other end of the line and suddenly a rude voice filled his ear. "What do you want?" Aomine in person was on the speaker, sounding not amused in the slightest.

Cursing under his breath, that Takao had, without warning him first, given the receiver to the guy, Kagami clenched his teeth and stumbled over what he wanted to say. "Ah … yeah. Uhm … I need to see you again." As soon as those words left his lips, he knew that they sounded fucking wrong but he somehow couldn't phrase them otherwise. "Ha? Why? I don't want to see you." Kagami paused baffled, that someone really could be that rude without even knowing what was up.

"Well, I would also prefer to never see you again but I have a little problem here and it could be, that you will also be affected by it in the future." He didn't know how much of this conversation was recorded, and he sure as hell knew that every word the special forces ever had spoken into their devices was recorded somewhere. So, he tried to speak around the issue, like a cat who sneaks around the hot mash. "What do you mean?", came the now cautious question form the other side. It seemed as if Kagami got the guys attention now. "I would like to speak to you in person about this. If you don't mind, can you come to my apartment at ten tonight?"

Kagami heard the guy speak to someone in the background and waited. "Yeah, ok. I will have time then. But, only to make one thing clear, this isn't you asking me out, is it?" Kagami gaped. What was this guy getting at? He asking him out? Why should he? "Ha? No! What makes you think that?", Kagami snapped but at the same time felt heat rising to his cheeks, when certain images from his latest doing in his bed flashed through his mind.

"Because … no, forget it. I will see you at ten." The line disconnected and Kagami stared at the receiver, wondering what this was about. It couldn't be that Aomine already was affected by it … could it? If so, this was a more serious matter than he had thought it would be. Standing up, he put his phone back, walked to his fridge and opened a small flap at the side.

Typing a code into the key lock, he heard a metallic click and moved to the side as the fridge began to roll forward. Stepping into the small gap between it and the wall, he pressed the close button and proceeded to descend the translucent stairs, who appeared right under his feet. The diffused light, coming from below, was enough for him to find his way. The almost completely black environment was permeated with small points of light, who gave way when he moved up close to them. Only sometimes on of them was brave enough to come close to him but not today. They felt that he was upset and stayed away, much to his dismay, since he liked to play with the small creatures. They always soothed his mind.

Further and further down led his journey, until suddenly almost out of nowhere, the first green plants appeared and his naked feet hit the small pads of soft moss. The dark haze thinned out, until Kagami was standing in the middle of a meadow, which was covered with exotic flowers. He smiled a bit as a colorful dragonfly, of the size of a hand, hissed by his head and flew a large circle to land on the reed on the edge of a small lake. But today Kagami had no time a swim a round in the lake. Instead, he walked up the small high hill, which represented the center of this oasis, in order to reach the whitish glowing tree in its center. When he reached it, he raised a finger and drew entwined, strange ornaments onto the bark. The symbols flashed in a red light and vanished. Suddenly the surface melted and formed out a pad, on which a shining white book laid. Carefully, to not damage the wafer-thin pages, Kagami began to leaf through it until he found the page he was looking for.

He furrowed his brow, and read the section again and again. Found, however, no indication why his healing method had such a strange side effect. Turning the page, he paused, read and then nodded to himself. The dispelling of the band should be easy enough, if it wasn't done too late. But again no indication, why it got that strong in the first place. He closed the book, not smarter than before, and once again drew a few ornaments on the bark to let the book merge with the tree.

Before he got back to his apartment, he made a beeline and plucked a few bluish shimmering berries, who grew on a shrub next to his vegetable garden. Leaving the small oasis, he got back to his apartment. It was almost time for the appointment with Aomine. Time moved differently down there and he had to hurry to be ready when his guest arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

Driving in his rakish black hover car with the blue panther airbrush on its roof through the night lights of Light Tokyo City, Aomine normally would have accelerated to top speed and moved up into the higher lanes where the sound-speed hovers drove. But tonight his mind was too fazed for that. He would see the buff, red-haired guy, which ghosted through his dreams every night, again and that only in twenty minutes, if he further drove like this.

His first encounter with the ‘Dream-Kagami’, had been on the third night after the incident at the guy’s apartment and the miraculous vanishing of his injuries. First, he had thought nothing of it. But then came the fourth night, the fifth and then the sixth, where he jerked off groaning the guy’s name when he came. Utterly flabbergasted, confused and even a tad embarrassed, he had stared at his, in creamy jizz, coated hand and leaped from his bed to dash under the cold shower.

He soon forgot about it though, when he was admitted to his next mission. Three days undercover with Kuroko, Midorima and Takao. It was one of those assignments with observation, carefully evaluate and then strike. But sure as hell, when Aomine was involved, it wouldn’t go that way.

Why sit in a hover three nights in a row and only watch the entrance of the hippest club in town, when you also could observe from inside? Thought and done. Aomine was out of the car and inside the club, even before Midorima could utter the first words of protest. Inside it was a witch’s cauldron and Aomine, in the end, lost more money than he had, got more than one hickey at his hipbones and further down, managed to get a bloody nose and a black eye when her boyfriend found out, but also obtained the information they needed. He came away with a bit of ranting from the greenette and a mirthful smirk from the raven … And then came Kuroko.

Never in his life had he felt so much pain from a simply jab to his abs. His guts made a one hundred eighty and before he knew it, he laid on the dirty street and gaped after air. “Never do that again. We are a team! We come as a team, we work as a team, we go as a team! Is that understood?” Kuroko’s pale blue eyes floated above him with an angry gleam in them as he looked with his tear stained own up and nodded. Fuck this guy! Even if he was the smallest in the team, never ever would Aomine provoke him enough again to get another of his super sonic punches.

The weeks after that was a blur of fights and arrests, and bloody ‘Dream Kagami’ also came back, to haunt him at night. All that lead to Aomine almost losing his face in front of Akashi, when he got into a serious fight with him, because he had ogled Momoi’s breasts a tad too interested when they had their morning meeting. But really, who wouldn't have thrown an eye or two at such a top notch rack, when it was hanging right in his face while she refilled his coffee? Not Aomine Daiki, for sure. He liked boobs. The bigger, the better. And Akashi was a damn lucky guy to have landed such a chick, even if her constant worried wailing ticked Aomine off once in a while. When Akashi had caught him red handed - the guy was sitting right beside him that time - the argument had flared up. Leaving a red cheeked Momoi, chuckling teammates - even Midorima leered amused; What the fuck? - and two ragingly screaming guys, who murdered each other with their eyes.

Later he had wanked off in the toilet facility, to let out the anger and infuriation bundling in his guts. But to his utter frustration, he couldn't come until he imagined the red-haired man with the reddish eyes and once again was groaning his name, while he spilled his seed into the toilet bowl. At his wits end and pretty confused - he had never been attracted to men before - he had walked out the door and right into Takao, who held his device promptly into his face. He shot him a shit eating grin and squawk the redhead's name, before he reappeared by Midorima's side, who stood at the end of the corridor. ‘What the hell? Is he Kuroko now?’, Aomine thought and then warily ogled the small turquoise wrist band in his hand. What could the guy want from him? Well, he only would know if he actually talked to him. So, now Aomine was on his way to do exactly that. 

The man had been cryptic on the phone and he himself had uttered some stupid shit, whether this was about asking him out. When Kagami denied though, Aomine’s mood decreased even more, what had him thinking about the “why?”, while he drove through the night and rounded the last corner before he stopped his hover in front of Kagami’s apartment building.

After a short pace-around on the grit, he mustered up and eventually accented the stairs. Feeling kind of nervous, he couldn’t even admit why, he pressed the intercom button and waited while fiddling with his wrist band.

 

* * *

 

The door buzzed, right when the oven made a loud pling sound, announcing that the berry tart was ready. Kagami whetted around and tried to not burn himself as he lifted the tart out of the steaming hot oven and placed it on the counter to let it cool down. He then walked up to the door, rubbing his slightly sticky fingers at his black apron and pushed the display button. "Yo, come in.", he said as he opened the door to an annoyed Aomine.

"Took you long enough.", the man groused and passed him by while shrugging out of his jacket to throw it over one of Kagami's chairs. “Aomine! I have a wardrobe.”, Kagami niggled and grabbed Aomine’s leather jacket to hang it behind the front door. “Whatever. What you want?”, the bluenette asked but got distracted by the delicious smell wafting from the kitchen. “You baked?” He ogled the cake on the counter and was already at it, to dip his finger in the gooey berry mass under the pastry lattice. “Oi, don’t!”, Kagami warned, but it was already too late. With a painful howl, Aomine jerked his finger back and before either of them knew how it happened, the burned diggit was in Kagami’s mouth, a soothing tongue rolling over it.

Both froze. Midnight-blue clashed with ruby-red. Heat bundled up in their eyes and Aomine leaped forward. Jerking his finger out of the redhead’s mouth, he clashed his lips on the soft looking temptation in front of him and crushed Kagami against the wall. His hands drove into red hair, his fingers curled around the slightly rough strains and pulled the redhead’s head back. Kagami moaned and Aomine used the slight opening of his lips to sneak his tongue in between.

The first taste of Kagami was sweet, berry like, and spicy, with a rich flavor he never tasted before. It sent goosebumps down his spine, heat to his testicles and clouded his spirit with the finest aroma. Aomine groaned and dipped deeper. Mapped out the guy’s mouth, let his tongue lick over his teeth and rubbed it over the wet muscle, who frantically fought back. It was a fight for dominance and Aomine wouldn’t come out as the loser. He loosened his grip on Kagami’s hair and moved one hand behind the guy’s neck. The other roamed, in a feverish frenzy, over the redhead’s body. Gripped at the strong muscled back and arms, found the small of his back, lifted his shirt. It felt like burning hot lava running up his arm, when his fingers came into contact with the warm skin of the buff man in his arms.

Aomine hissed and pushed his hips forward. The clearly visible bulge in his black jeans rubbed over the apron covered one of the slightly smaller man and coaxed a dual wanton moan out of their throats. It wasn’t enough. He needed more contact. Wanted to feel more. More of the fire which burned his skin and seeped into his guts. More of the spicy taste of this strong man, whose fiery red eyes undressed him with their flames. And his wish was granted.

Kagami, himself, completely caught in the moment, yanked the bluenette’s black dress shirt open and sent the buttons flying. He teared his mouth away and descended his lips on Aomine’s neck, who laid his head back with an approving noise. The tanned male’s skin tasted like the finest wine, Kagami never had before and he couldn’t get enough. It was deep red and a coppery sweet taste filled his mouth as he sunk his teeth deeply into the crook of Aomine’s neck. He felt his sharp teeth cutting into raw flesh and goaned as his dick twitched ferociously behind the confinements of his clothes.

Aomine shivered heavily, his fingers clawed at Kagami’s back as his knees buckled beneath him. He was so hard like never before, the stinging pain at his neck adding to the wild desire in his bones. He wanted this man with all his being. Be it muscles, flesh, bones or the breathless moans against his skin. Everything.

Without further delay, he ripped the black apron from Kagami’s waist and the white colored long sleeve shirt in two. His palms hit the muscled, sunkissed chest, nails raged over the pebbled, slightly darker, specks and Kagami growled deep in his throat, as Aomine latched his hot mouth to one of them. He sucked, licked and bite. His hands roaming higher, brushing the disturbing clothes from the broad shoulders.

Kagami shivered and bowed his back through, rubbing his abdomen against Aomine’s, as the bluenette ragged his nails down his spine. Breathless, he watched the thin trail of blood which ran from his bite over Aomine's collarbone. His tongue shot out, hands in short dark-blue locks, and licked the sweet nectar off of the tanned males skin. Aomine’s breath hitched, fingers descending to the rim of the guy’s brown jeans and wrenched the fly open. His mouth caught Kagami’s ear shell with his lips, as he pulled his jeans further down and grounded his still caged boner against the hard bulge inside the close fitting red-black striped boxers.

Kagami blood boiled hotly in his veins. He already had a taste of the guy’s blood, now his body demanded the taste of something different. Pushing hard against Aomine’s solid body, he got him to crash with a grunt over the armrest of the cream colored couch at the man’s back.

Shoulders pressed to the soft cushions, Aomine’s lower half came to lay on top of the armrest and he found himself stripped naked by talented finger’s, ripping his jeans off his loins. Hot simmering red eyes burned his flesh as they raged over his whole naked self, followed by calloused fingers, tearing at his skin. When the redhead’s mouth clashed on one of his erect nipples, his hips jerked upwards colliding with the man’s taut muscled abdomen. “Fuck!” Waves of hot desire crashed through his veins and his hands shot up to Kagami’s head, guiding him down. He wanted to feel the guy’s hot wetness around his prick, promptly.

But the evil gleam in those red eyes, who never left his midnight-blue ones, told otherwise. He was up for a through full check out with the guy’s tongue and hands, leaving him as a breath hitching, raw mess beneath the sunkissed body hovering above him. “Oh, you like this.”, Kagami growled against the inside of his spread legs, sending another shiver of lightning white desire through his hips. “Fuck Kagami! Get on with it. This guy here is waiting for you.” His hand clamped over his hard dick, held it up by the base and pressed his precum leaking tip to the guy’s lips. A ominous sheen settled into those red red eyes, as Kagami rolled the tip of his tongue in a slow motion over the salty droplet. “Hmm, I like your taste.” Hot air puffed against the soft, purple pulsing skin of his glans and his breath evened out as he finally felt the mindblowing, hot wetness engulfing his shaft. His hips bucked up of their own accord, sending his tip right to the back of Kagami’s throat. He had thought the guy would withdraw and growl in annoyance at him. But the only growl he got was an approving one, as Kagami simply opened his throat and swallowed him down. “Oh shit! Fuck! Damn… Kagami … Fuck!” The rumbling from Kagami’s throat sent shockwaves of pleasure through his testicles and the tightness was pure bliss he never felt before. His mind was blown away as Kagami began to move his head up and down, swirled his tongue around his shaft, scraped his teeth over the prominent vein on the underside and seemed to swallow him deeper and deeper everytime he came down. His hands clenched tight into the soft pillows of the couch. Hazy eyes directed to the roof, his mouth stammered incoherent words as he tried to absorb air back to his lungs.

The redhead chuckled darkly between his legs and scrapped his nails over the sensitive tissues of his tight sacks. Kagami enjoyed the sight of raw pleasure on Aomine’s handsome face. He would push him over the rim of unknown desire and give him the best orgasm there was. Coating his wicked digits with his trickling down spit, he rubbed his index finger in slow circles further down the man’s perineum. Sucking hard at Aomine’s glands, Kagami pressed his digit fast and deep into the bluenette’s anus, sending the guy almost toppling down from the couch by the sudden invasion. “Fuck!” Aomine cursed, sending a pain induced angry gleam at the redhead. But instantly forgot all his swear words when the guy curled his finger upwards inside his body. A gurgled moan escaped the confinements of his throat and he closed his eyes with a heavy shiver, only to snap them open and bow his back through when Kagami’s fingertip scrapped again over the sensitive spot in his ass. “Shiiiii-t! Aahh … “, he was lost for words, could only feel the tingling which shot from his balls up to his prick as Kagami began to move his finger in and out of him, while still deep throating him.

Through his clouded mind, he heard the ruffling of close but lost the thought when his prostate was hit spot on again and again. Saliva ran from the corner of his mouth over his cheek and dripped down beside his ear, making a small, darker colored puddle on the redhead’s couch.

Kagami grunted, as he curled his free hand around his raging boner. He was aroused like never before and smeared the creamy pearls of precum over his shaft with a frantic motion of his hand. The slick slick sounds from his own pelvis added to the already burning hot knot in his guts and the tightness around his finger plus the rich favoured taste of the bluenette in his throat, catapulted him in an instant to edge of his own orgasm. It was hot, wet and dirty and he loved it. Pressing his finger deep, he hollowed out his cheeks to give the guy the best suction possible and pressed his thumb down on his own damp slit. The effect was almost instantly. Warm, salty seemen coated the back of his throat, as the bluenette tossed his head and screamed his name with a broken voice. The ring of muscles tightened deliciously around his finger as the guy bucked his hips up. Gulping down Aomine’s essence, Kagami stood up between the man’s legs and wanked his prick hard, splattering transulent thick seemen over Aomine’s sweat covered dark tanned body and face.

Heaving heavily, Aomine cracked his eyes open as he felt something warm splash over his skin and lips. He licked over the corner of his mouth and tasted something spicy. His almost black, hazy eyes followed his body down to the silhouette of the redhead between his legs and the picture burned itself into his mind as he put two and two together. The guy had just given him the best orgasm he ever had and also came on his face … came on his … ‘Oh!’ As soon as the thought entered his dazed mind, Aomine snapped his eyes wide open and out of it.

‘What the hell?’ He shot up into a sitting position and wiped his hand over his right cheek. Coming away with sticky cum covering his fingers, he gabbed and blinked at the translucent liquid. Then his brows knitted together and an angry scowl settled on his face. “What the fuck is up with you?”, he roared and sprung up from his spot, pushing hard at the redhead’s shoulder.

Kagami still caught in his afterglow, stumbled back and crashed into the wall behind him. The sudden pain at the back of his skull, letting him see stars for a moment but also brought him back to reality. Untangling his legs from his jeans, which pooled around his ankles, he pushed himself away from the wall and was nose to nose with the wrath spitting bluenette. “What the fuck is up with You?”, he snarled and bumped his chest forward, not giving a flying fuck that his limp penis grazed over Aomine’s, and pushed the guy a step back. “Wasn’t it the best orgasm you ever had?”, he growled and grabbed the man’s arm to yank him forward again. “So what?”, Aomine sneered back, baring his teeth. “That doesn’t give you the right to cum on my face.” His midnight-eyes burned holes in the redhead’s skull and his hands twitched, wanting to strangle the man for his doing.

“Ha?” Kagami was flabberghasted. That was the guy’s issue? What was he saying now? They both had come with the best feeling they ever had, so what did it matter where his cum had splattered? Trying to not laugh out loud, he took a step back and clapped a hand over his ripped abs. “Really now … as if that matters.” He turned around to get his clothes but suddenly crashed again into the wall. Aomine had punched him hard, snarling, “It matters to me, you fucktard!” The bluenette was right at his back but Kagami had enough. Spinning around, he grabbed the man by his arm, twisted it behind his back and pushed him once again, this time face first, over the armrest of his couch. “Shut the fuck up you shithead! Just be grateful that I haven’t breached your hole with my prick.” As if to underline his words, he rubbed his half hard dick between Aomine’s taut ass cheeks, while he leaned over his back and growled warningly into the guy’s ear.

“Get the fuck off of me!”, Aomine roared and tried to unwind his arm, but the buff man had a steel like grip on his wrist. The bluenette had never felt so vulnerable before but it only added to his already hot burning anger. Kicking his leg, he bucked up and suddenly was free. Before he could start another attack though, his vision blackened and his words were muffled by his black dress shirt. “Clothes yourself. We’re done here.” Kagami was already pulling up his jeans and trotted into his kitchen to wash his hands.

While the water ran over his fingers, he closed his eyes and let out a heavy breath. What had come over him, to do something so scandalous with the tanned male? Hadn’t he asked him to come here, to prevent something just like this from happening? And then suddenly the man had been on him and all reasoning left his mind. The touch, the feel, the taste. Everything was delicious to him. As if the guy was made from his penchants. But that couldn’t be. In the first place, Kagami didn’t even have the slightest inclination to pounce on each human earth dweller, who showed a whiff of of interest in him. He wouldn’t get out of his bed, ever, if he did that. So, what was the issue with this guy? As soon as he had entered the apartment, all of Kagami’s hair felt like electrified. His eyes hadn’t left the broad, leather clothed back for even a second and he had licked his lips in a lustful motion, while his gaze settled on the guy’s ass. Fuck he had wanted him the instant he had walked in. His reasons, to not do so, blown away by the first touch of the man. He had pounced, beside himself with desire. His heart rocketed in his chest when he saw the same raw need in those shimmering blue midnight eyes.

Now that the deed was done and he was back to his mind again, the incredibility of what had gotten down settled into his brain. Tapping the faucet shut, he spun on his heels and was back to the still swearing Aomine, who meanwhile had clothed himself again. “You need to go! Now! I will contact you again, but first I need to verify something.”, he said with a urgent voice and was already pushing the taller man back to his front door. “Wait! What? Are you serious?” Aomine didn’t know what hit him but when he caught on, he was already out the door, had his leather jacket flung in his face and heard the click when the door closed in front of him.

“Oi, Bakagami!”, he screamed, while tearing the jacket away and hammered with his fist against the door. “Don’t fuck with me! What’s all this? Kagami!” But he never got an answer. Stepping back, he glared at the door and tried to will it open with his stare but for sure it didn’t budge an inch. Annoyed and even more confused than before, he shrugged into his jacket, tched through gritted teeth and got down to his hover. Placing one leg inside, he looked up the building to the lighted windows and rubbed his eyes, when they slowly vanished to present him with a dark, grey, vacant building. “What the …?” Was this an illusion or went his mind now into a completely crazy overdrive? Who the hell was this guy? Not getting answers from an abandoned looking building, he plummeted into the drivers seat and closed the door with a loud noise. Stepping on the gas pedal, he accelerated fast, feeling sorry that his hover had no rubber wheels who would emit an angry screeching sound and let the redhead know of his departure.

What the hell was up with him? Why was it important that the guy knew? In the first place, he himself had considered to storm out of there after that had happened. Only his burning curiosity, of the why and wherefore and finally wanting answers, had him held back. So, he wasn’t really amused when he suddenly was thrown out just like this. But what really happened? It was a blur of heat and arousal in his head and before he could proceed anything, he had already come with the most pleasurable orgasm he ever had. He had felt magically attracted to the guy once he stepped inside the apartment and everything after went along those lines. He shook his head wildly, to banish the hot onslaught of pictures from his mind. He knew where the guy lived and would be back, getting his answers next time, even if he had to punch them out of the beautiful man.

 

* * *

 

“Shit Shit SHIT!”, Kagami sweared while leaving through the white pages of the book. The sudden enlightenment he had before, which had him throwing Aomine out of his apartment, was now confirment. He had fucked it up. Big time. The healing process he had applied to the man had contained a single fatal error. He had used his own tears, own feather and own live force to heal him. That was the simple reason he hadn’t only forged a healing bond, but a mating one. He cursed under his breath and punched the wood beneath the book. How could he have overseen this? Hadn’t he done everything like before? No! Roaming through his own memories, he came to the conclusion, that last time he had used the tears of someone else. “Fuck!”

“How do I undo this?” Leaving even faster through the pages, his eyes frantically searched for the mating spell. There it was, only ten sides behind the healing spell. He clenched his teeth and read. Nodded. Yeah, there it stood.

 

_~~*~~_

_The mating bond_

_Linking two souls together, through tears or blood, feather or hair, live force or seed._

_Body and mind will thirst after the giving one and intoxicate the one who has given._

_They will crave each other._

_Not be able to stay away._

_Indulge in everything they shared from one body._

_~~*~~_

“Stupid cryptic words! So, how to undo?” His finger ghosted over the lines down and stopped short on the next section.

_~~*~~_

_How to prevent_

_Using an ingredient of another specimen, will mitigate the mating bond and becomes the healing process._

_See healing process on page CCLXXV._

_~~*~~_

_How to reverse_

_Only a high priest can reverse the bond between two souls._

_~~*~~_

 

Kagami flipped back and forth. “That’s all? Only a high priest?” Where the fuck should he find a high priest of his own breed? And why the bloody hell was there no warning applied to the healing process description. Leaving back a few pages he stilled. “Oh! There is …” Scribbled in fine, tiny lines into furthest corner of the page, was the warning.

_Note: Don’t use every ingredient of your own body._

Smacking the book shut, Kagami scratch with both hands over his skull, ruffling his blackish-red hair in the process. He was fucked. Aomine was fucked. They literally were one step away from fucking. How the hell could he prevent it from happening? They would pounce on each other again next time. And only the omniscient Spirit knows, to what it would lead them. They didn’t even like each other. Both of them showed that pretty clearly, as long as they weren’t in the same room or touched the other. Beneath the overwhelming attraction simmered the violent desire, to rip each other apart. One miscalculation could lead them to their deaths by their unwillingly-made-mates hands. And Aomine was in a great disadvantage here, because Kagami wasn’t human. His strength exceeded far from the bluenette’s, as he had previously let flash through, as he manhandled the guy, face first, onto his couch. Why did he even belong to a dying breed? He was only stranded on this planet five years ago, when the light engine of his ship had burned through. Since then he was bound to sit tight until he had repaired the drive. It wasn't an easy task, since it was very difficult to find the parts he needed. He couldn’t afford complications of this kind.

Making the book disappear into the stem of the white tree again, Kagami’s face twisted sadly. He didn't want to, but had to. He couldn't get distracted by his own untamed lust for the tanned male's body. Deciding, that it was the best for him and Aomine, even if the guy wouldn't sign that - not in this life - he was determined to end this. Better today than tomorrow. Now, it wouldn't hurt him as much. The bond was still new. It wouldn't scrap much from his soul. But the longer he waited, the more damage he would get, once the guy breathed out his last light. It wasn't Aomine's fault and everything inside Kagami balked at the idea, but he saw no other way to save himself. If there would've been a way to find a high priest of his race, he would rather choose this path. But there wasn't any indication over the last fifty years, that someone had survived the war. He was a refugee of his own world and hadn't met even one of his own species in all those years. There were indications, that somewhere a few of them had settled down. But every time he had followed the vague information, he found nothing. One time he even had the need to defend himself from getting caught. He was lonely and alone. And has been for over fifty years now. But that was no reason to bind himself to a human. Especially to one, whom he had just met, under very unfavorable circumstances, and couldn't stand him on the death.

Kagami pressed the button to let his fridge roll back to its place and walked over to the counter. Taking a knife, he cut the cooled down berry tart in half and packaged one half in silver foil. The other found its way into his stomach, while a single golden tear dropped from the corner of his red eyes.

 

* * *

 

Aomine smacked his door close and shrugged out of his shoes and jacket. Kicking his sneakers to the side, he threw the keys into a small black bowl which sat on the top of his shoe rack and truded into his kitchen. Opening his fridge, he pulled out the milk carton and took a huge sip of the cold liquid. Closing the cap, he smashed it back inside and wiped the white trail from his mouth. He nudged his hips to close the door and walked over to his frayed grey leather sofa. Plummeting down, he put his socks covered foot right into the left over pizza and cursed loudly, while he tried to get his oil-soaked socks off his feet. He threw them right back on the pizza and closed the lid. Sudden anger bubbled up inside his entrails and with a long sweep of his arm, everything on top of the stain littered black table, descended to the dusty white tiles on the floor.

“Fuck this shit!”, he cursed and fetched himself a cigarette from his back pocket. He normally didn’t smoke, but now he needed one. Lighting up the small ciggy, his eyes flashed darkly by the flame of his lighter. He inhaled deeply and leaned back, puffing out rings of cold whitish-blue smoke. He hated the taste but it soothed his disturbed emotions to some point. He would rather prefer the sweet-spicy taste of sunkissed skin on his tongue and …

Aomine angry stubbed his cig bud on the table surface and sprung up. He needed a shower. A cold one. Ice cold if possible. He only had wiped himself off, with the sorry excuse of his once neat, black dress shirt, and still felt the redhead’s sperm sticking to his skin.

Storming into his white tiled bath, he shrugged out of his clothes and left them in a bundle beside his feet. He tapped on the faucet to splash cold water to his face and looked up into the mirror. His face showed traces of anger, exhaustion, and something else ... Satisfaction? His eyes landed on the deep bite on his neck and yes, he felt satisfaction, when he turned his head a tad to the side and ghosted his fingertips over the teeth marks. He shivered at the back thought and his own midnight-eyes stared perplexed back at him, a low riding heat simmering beneath. He clapped his hand over the mark and descended under the shower head. He really needed to snap out of it. Even if the guy gave him the most mind blowing blow job ever, he saw no future in it, because he wasn't into men. But if he wasn't, how else could he explain, that he was the one who pounced first on the guy? Had it something to do, with why Kagami had ordered him to his apartment? He had to know. Tapping on the shower, he startled cursed, when freezing water hit his still burning up skin. No matter how much he tapped on the hot button, it stayed ice cold. It looked as if he had forgotten to pay his bill. Cursing some more, he fast scrubbed down his body and clad his shivering self into a soft, ocean-colored bathrobe.

His fridge contained only beer next to milk and dried bananas. He opted for the six pack of  beer and once again made himself comfortable on his sofa. Flipping on the TV, he zapped through the programs to his favoured channel and the small room was filled with the loud moans of a woman who was currently fucked by two men. Her huge tits bounced up and down, while both of their dicks rammed into her tight cunt. Aomine sipped at his beer and watched, passionless, as they changed positions and the woman was now mouth-fucked by one of the dicks. Her gurgled moans did nothing for his libido and he glanced annoyed between his legs, even lifted the edge of his bathrobe away, to see if there really was no reaction. What the fuck was up with him? There was a lean chick with heavy tits, bouncing on the screen and it did nothing for him. Him! Aomine Daiki, the boob fanatic. Annoyed, he threw his half full beer can at the TV. There was a sizzling noise and the screen went black, smoke rising out of the back of the device.

“Shit!” One more thing damaged in his life. He didn’t give a fuck anymore. Scraping up the remaining five beer cans, he stumbled over into his bedroom. Dirty clothes piled in a huge mountain on his bed. The only two shirts and one jeans, who still were clean, hung uneven over his office chair. He kicked the pile from his bed and crashed face first onto it. Rolling around, he opened one of the cans and drowned his misery in alcohol, until the fatigue of the day settled in and robbed him of the living.

 


	4. Chapter 4

' _Beep … Beep … Beep … Bee-'_

" _Shaddap stupid shit! It's false alarm anyway. Tch!"_

" _Mah~ mah~ Hanamiya-kun. You shouldn't be so violent, we still need the radar."_

" _Piss off, Kiyoshi!"_

" _Oh! This signature … I guess we found the golden egg."_

 

* * *

 

The whole apartment was silent, only a clock on the wall ticked in a slow rhythm, too slow actually. This could have been the first indication, that something wasn't as it should be. But Kagami though nothing of it, as he stepped out of the small black-blue glowing worm tunnel. Diffuse light fell through the barely closed blinds and let dark shadows ghost through the room. Kagami closed the hole with a swiff of his hand, drawing a rune in the air, and turned around.

He had come out in the living room, it seemed. Indicated by the TV to his right. A burned smell came from the device and Kagami's nose scrunched up. Lots of other utterly disgusting smells violated his pronounced sense of smell and his non-human ears picked up the scratching of tiny in chitin clad legs.

Cockroaches.

A shiver ran over his body. He couldn't stand those little creatures and their scurrying noises. Moving further into the room, his eyes became slowly accustomed to the constantly flashes of light from flitting by hover cars outside the soundproof windows. But not fast enough. His foot accidentally caught in some smelly clothes on the floor and he stumbled forward, shoe landing with a smacking noise in a coe mass. "Fuck!", he cursed under his breath and pushed his nostrils together, as a whiff of old socks and moldy pizza wafted up around him. Disgust crawled up his back as the dim light showed more of his surroundings. Was the bluenette really living in this dumpster?

Not wanting to soak his shoes in other nasty things, Kagami holed out his palm and casted with a few foreign words a spell. Instantly a small, warm orange ball swirled to life and illuminated the disaster he was standing in. Dirty clothes were scattered everywhere. On the sofa and floor, soaking in something what seemed like cold coffee which had spilled from the shattered cup beside it. He looked down to his feet, mouth a grossed out silent "eww" and sent the tatty pizza flying. An ashtray had rolled over the white tiled ground and scattered its contents everywhere. There were burning marks from put out cigarette butts on the black table surface and a beer puddle slowly soaked into the dark brown carpet beneath it. Plaster peeled from one of the walls and everything was coated in dust.

Kagami's throat scratched as he tried to swallow down the lump in it. What had happened to the man, that his apartment was in such a fatal condition? He walked carefully around the objects on the ground and approached a half closed door from where he heard slow breaths. Holding the small light ball more up, he peeked into the room. There he was. Aomine Daiki. Clad in an ocean-colored bathrobe, who hung half open, revealing the beautiful tanned skin of his torso, dark circles under his closed eyes, a fallen beer can beside his ruffled dark-blue hair. The remaining content had soaked into the pillow and Kagami noticed four other empty cans on the floor beside the bed. This room also reeked to the heavens and he wondered how the guy could even find sleep in a place what smelled like a pisspot for the poor.

He walked up to the bed as silent as his big feet would let him and looked down on Aomine's sleeping figure. He noticed the heavy dark bags under the man's closed eyes and ignored the sour beer breath which wafted up from Aomine's half open mouth. "What has happened to you, to become like this?", he whispered, brushing the blue bangs away from the man's forehead and let his fingertips ghost down over his left cheekbone, admiring the long black lashes who laid softly on them.

Aomine grunted and rolled over to his left side without waking up, showing his back to red eyes full of pity. Was he really going to kill this man? Even now, after he had seen the disastrous life state he was in? Perhaps it would be better to leave him alone and find a high priest to unravel the bond.

No. He had no time for this. Probably, he was even doing the blue-haired man a favour by dismissing him from his miserable life. Kagami sighed and stepped back. His eyes roamed over the state of the room and sadness gripped his heart like a vise claw. He wasn't made to kill. Had never felt more horrible, as when his own hands had torn bodies apart and the enemies blood rained down on him, mingling with his golden tears, so many years ago.

Kagami shook his head, dismissing the thought of past times and closed his hand to terminate the light ball. He pulled out one of his uniquely colored feathers and twisted it between his fingers. He was really going to do this. His red eyes began to glow, as he mumbled the needed spell. The feather inflamed with a white blazing light and morphed until Kagami was holding a black-red sword, almost as long as his body was high. It was a reaper, in every way possible. The blade was formed like a lambent flame, with barbs over the whole surface. The edge so sharp, it could cut through flesh and bones as through soft butter.

He weighed it slightly in his hand, the weight a joke to his strength. "I guess the flames are not necessary.", he mumbled to himself and got onto the bed to stand wide legged over the sleeping man beneath him. "I'm sorry." His voice cracked as he rose the sword, tip pointing at Aomine's upper arm. It would go smoothly through his bones, pierce his heart and end his life, without the man even noticing it.

Kagami squeezed his eyes shut, bundled strength in his arms and yanked the sword down.

"Kagami …"

 

* * *

 

"Sir, there is an incoming message from one of the warp gates. It seems urgent."

Aida Kagetora looked up from his papers and wrinkled his brows at the hologram flat screen flickering before him. He wiped his finger over the screen to enlarge the picture of a light-brown-haired man with an anxious face. "Furihata. What does it say?"

"I don't know, Sir. It's encoded.", Furihata answered and let the message pop up on Aida's screen. A red code flickered over it and the chief sucked sharply in his breath. "Furihata, get Momoi this instant. I'm coming down to central command. He swiftly sprung up from his office chair and was already hastening down the corridor to the elevators before his subordinate could answer his request.

 

* * *

 

Momoi's intercom flashed up, as Akashi put down his tea bowl and was about to begin the next chapter of his book. He gazed at his sleeping fiancé and sighed. Coming off of his comfortable olive green antique armchair, he clapped his book shut and laid it beside the night table lamp and grabbed the pink wrist band, before he walked out of the bedroom.

"Kouki, what is it?", he asked, after he had tapped on the device and Furihata's face showed up.

"A-Akashi-san?! Ah … I-I'm s-sorry to disturb you so l-late at night, but Chief Aida needs Momoi-san down here as soon as possible." As always, when speaking to the magenta-haired male with the heterochromatic red-yellow eyes, Furihata felt nervous.

Akashi was meanwhile used to the stuttering of the young man and had a devilish joy to taunt him sometimes. But not today. Something in Furihata's voice informed him, that this was serious.

He walked back into the bedroom. "What happened?", he asked as he softly shook his fiancé and gave her a peck to wake her up.

"U-u-urgent message from w-w-warp gate f-fi-ive. Chief Aida is already o-on the way." Furihata's stuttering had increased and a heavy blush coated his averted face. Akashi smirked, knowing that the young man had witnessed the whole scene. But he held his voice evenly as he spoke again. "Is that so? We will come over now. Later … Kouki.", his tone dropped teasingly at the end of Furihata's name, before he tapped at the close button on the device, interrupting the fearful gasp from the light-brown-haired man.

"Really Sei-chan, stop teasing the poor boy. He is frightened enough of you." Momoi sat up and leaned in to kiss her betrothed on his smiling lips. "His reactions are too funny, to not tease him once in a while."

"If it only were once in a while.", Momoi mumbled but couldn't hold back a smile as he shrugged and got up to redress. "You heard what he said?", Akashi asked from the drawer and pulled a black sweater over his head. "Yes." She looked around the room, while pulling the covers away and swinging her lean legs out of the bed. "Where did you put my bra?"

Coming up behind her back, he kissed her shoulder and guided her arms through the straps of the almost translucent pinkish bra. "Hm … I like both. Dressing and undressing this. But undressing a bit more.", he mused against her skin, while closing the hooks at her back. "Only a bit?" Momoi cracked one of her fine eyebrows and looked amused over her shoulder. "No, much more.", he whispered against her lips before he kissed her softly, thumb circling teasingly around the atrial of her right nipple.

"Sei-chan!" Momoi breathed against his lips and closed her eyes while a shiver ran through her body. "Later love." He pinched her butt with a promising smile and pulled away. Pout on her face, Momoi watched him leaving the room but put on the rest of her clothes. In spite of her current facial expression, she loved when he teased her, knowing that he always held to his words.

"I contacted Shintarou and Kazunari.", Akashi said from the hallway, while putting on his black shoes. "Wasn't Midorin grouchy? After all it's 3 am." Momoi slipped into her white jacket and pulled her long pink hair out of the collar. "Sure he was. But he is always like that, no matter the time of day."

Akashi grabbed his keys and held the door open for Momoi. "I hope this doesn't take long. I have a few more things I personally want to test on your body.", he whispered against her neck, while locking up. "Akashi-san, don't over do it. First work then play." Momoi was already in office mode and gave him a scolding glare. "Yes, Momoi-san.", Akashi answered, a smile twitching at the corner of his lips. His woman was passionate, no matter in which kind of mood she was in. But work always came first for both and so they left to see what the urgent matter had in stock for them.

 

* * *

 

"Shin-chan, I got you a taiyaki. There were out of red bean soup." Takao flung himself into the passenger seat, holding a brown bag and a vanilla milkshake in his hand. "Why did you buy that?" Midorima gazed questioning at the milkshake and shrieked as a sleepy voice came from the back seat. "That would be mine."

"Kuroko!" Midorima growled, fist clenching the shirt over his thundering heart. "How did you get there?"

"Uhm … I'm here since you drove away from your apartment." Kuroko stared completely serious through the back mirror into upset green eyes and slurped loudly at his shake, which Takao had handed over to him.

The raven-haired yawned. "I told you, that I called him." He scratched his tummy and bit in one of the taiyaki, gazing at his partner. "Want me to feed you, while you drive?" He smirked slightly at the still heaving man.

"No, it's not save.", the grenette growled and started the hover. "Aww~ c'mon Shin-chan, it's not the first time I feed you while you drive." He chuckled amused, an evil gleam settling into his silverish-turquoise eyes and leaned over. "Or feed on you.", he whispered into the green-haired man's ear.

"Takao!", Midorima shouted scandalized with red ear tips and slated the steering wheel, almost crashing into an oncoming vehicle, which flitted by with a loud honk. Takao exploded into gleeful laughter. "And you always complain about Akashi's driving style."

"You know, I'm still here?" Kuroko deadpanned from the back row but his eyes shared the amusement of the raven-haired man.

"You both, shut up! I can't cope with your stubbornness.", Midorima groused, eyes straight on the drive line.

"Che~ Shin-chan 's no fun. Nee~ Kuroko, where is Kise? I thought you would fetch him on the way?" Takao ask and twisted in his seat to look at his pale teammate. "No, it's too early in the morning to bear with his wailing."

"So, at every other time, it's fine with you?" Takao grinned teasingly, turquoise eyes growing wide, as a terrifying smirk ghosted over the smaller man's face.

"Ahaha~ forget what I said." Takao twisted back and fixed his eyes on the back lights of the in front driving hover. What the fuck was that? His heartbeat slowly decelerated but he couldn't completely shake the ominous feeling that smile had given him.

"Better to not play with fire.", Midorima whispered, slightly amused at the shocked look on Takao's face. The greenette had known Kuroko a few years longer than the raven and knew that some questions shouldn't be ask to the shadow walker. He pulled the turn signal and turned left at the next intersection. Akashi's information was as short as always and he was curious what the urgent message contained.

 

* * *

 

068489434084fear44896166746869100000168766847us4074646843644536143546158434

战 4646461416846146641646416164争654684641684684154164164168468464636165441

5341354543654536hand644444663476835643684531654564316486479674866374634634444over456413130648354313153火35434131114404země54564432457761000346416381

35434131114453gold4647634641364694736476346746646346tam6696ago4646646476346

無4641644141416461冠6464644の0004644616414546五66651444716将565455254346144

444egg47698764736366vajíčko5846364760000egg0545443351354,3days46748665148634

鸡54654651564161564165416545614514165蛋4684668464164656válka6541581478446476

4646548الأرض6436456415485414البيض6546516515578000564144الحرب646141654641516541

5644143354364earth674636876433314436666661434435435445800000000000548784888war64663366666441000111487993444554479神64663366666441000111487993479581551

5644143354364earth6746368764333144366war45451530000213354351431101zero354354

46196165415456410541564地564644446546546541541564654球465465416546547442187

"Momoi, that is what we extracted. The code is much longer, but those signs-", Chief Aida pinpointed with a laser stick on the huge flat screen. "-are the ones who repeat themselves."

"I see. Let me get to it.", Momoi muttered, already absorbed into decoding.

"Akashi, why did you call us?" Midorima groused and glared at the magenta-haired man. "Just thought Satsuki would need your help. That's why I called you, I don't know why Kazunari and Tetsuya are here though.", Akashi sneered back, ogling the hawkeye and the shadow, who stood together, mischief plastered on their faces.

"Well, that's … Takao called Kuroko. I also don't know why." Midorima shrugged, not amused over the gaze his captain gave him.

"Is there something I should know about you and Kazunari?" Akashi questioning cracked an eyebrow, yellow eye gleaming in a threatening way.

"I don't know what you are talking about." The greenette adjusted his glasses and crossed his long arms over his chest.

"I see."

That alone sent a shiver down Midorima's spine. "Anyway, help Satsuki. I will speak to the Chief." Akashi walked over to Chief Aida. Momoi was typing with lightning speed on the console in front of her, murmuring inaudible words. Midorima felt lost but pulled one of the chairs to her side and sat down. "Midorin, what language is this?" She wiped over the hologram screen on her right and the data popped up on the working place Midorima had before him. "Let me see … hm, I'm not familiar with it, will look into it.", he said and opened various translation programs on the screen. Meanwhile, Momoi checked if the numbers had a certain combination to them and wrinkled her forehead, putting the words together.

"Hm, this isn't english either." She tapped thinkingly at her chin. "Let me see." Midorima leaned over and Momoi highlighted the words she had problems with and wiped them over to his screen. "The numbers don't tell me anything and … wait … here it's different." Her eyes closed to slits as she flicked them fast over the code, checking if the irregularity repeated itself. "Why the comma? … Ah!" She began to type in a fast speed again, seemingly noticed something.

"Momoi.", the greenette interrupted her. "This is Chinese, Czech and Arabic." He flicked the translated words back to her screen. "They all mean the same. Egg, Earth and War. The others are Japanese, but we need to find the right combination for those. They don't make sense."

 

* * *

 

"How is it going over there?", Takao asked as Kuroko came back from observing them. "They are completely absorbed into decoding. Didn't even notice, that I stood behind them."

Takao laughed, "As if that is something new to you." He clapped the smaller guys shoulder and grinned. "Should I whisper 'Notice me senpai' to Midorima-kun?" The raven blinked and blinked again and toppled over laughing. "God, Kuroko. Where did that come from? Ahahaha." He wiped tears from his eyes, while calming his breath. "Hm … I'm much older than you think Takao-kun, even if Midorima-kun is my senpai in this field of work."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Takao looked puzzled at the light-blue-haired man and again, something terrifying ghosted over Kuroko's face, which let him take a step back. The small man with the pale-blue eyes, was really not what he seems like. Takao had thought that his vanishing act was his greatest talent and that he otherwise was kinda laid back. But he certainly had missed something there, which in itself was horrifying enough for him, since it seldom happened with the kind of eyes he had.

Kuroko's stared blankly at him, pale eyes boring holes into his silver-turquoise ones. Takao's nervousness knew no boundaries. There was a tension in the air that he usually only had, when he was sitting with Shin-chan on some rooftop and the greenette already had their target in visor.

"I'm hungry.", Kuroko said out of nowhere in a calm tone and Takao, flabberghasted, stumbled against the wall, all tension suddenly leaving him. "What the … Kuroko?" He looked up again, questions rising in his mind but the small shadow wasn't there anymore. "Huh?" Takao straightened up and looked frantically around. It was the first time that the man had vanished and he didn't noticed. "This get's worse by the minute. Are my eyes cramping up?" He rubbed his knuckles over them and shivered, as he suddenly felt a presence at his back.

"Want some?"

"Gah!" Takao twitched fiercely and peered over his shoulder, eyes big like saucers. Kuroko was holding a vanilla flavoured popsicle into his face - where did that come from? - his face deadpan as always. "Now I know how all the others feel." He wiped cold sweat from his forehead and declined the offer. "Just eat it yourself. You're hungry, right?"

Kuroko nodded, dragging his small pink tongue over the popsicle. "I wanna try Kagami-kun's restaurant. Do you think he has vanilla milkshakes?"

The seriousness in Kuroko's question, made the raven-haired man laugh. "I don't think so, but he is always up to try new things. Just ask him to make you something with it, you vanilla fiend." Kuroko wrinkled his eyes, the ghost of a smile on his lips. "You're afraid of me to a certain degree but don't show it openly. That's good." He took a step closer to Takao. "Just hold the feeling you previously had in mind, then you will be alright."

"Tetsuya." Akashi was waving the smaller man to him and Takao plummeted against the wall, as if a string had been cut through. He exhaled heavily. "Fuck!" Goosebumps were running up and down his body. "Did he just threaten me?" He shivered again. Normally, he got along well with the shadow walker. But today it seemed, that somehow he had riled him up. With the question about Kise? What was the big deal anyway? Everyone knew that those two had something going on. Takao had thought he knew what, but something told him, that he was either on the wrong path, or that there was more to it than it seemed. "Urg. I will so get in trouble." He scratched his head and peered over to Kuroko, who still was talking with Akashi. As if on cue, the small man peered back at him, a knowledge he couldn't have ghosting over his face. Was he psychic? "I'm so fucked."

 

* * *

 

Having done everything they could to decode the mass of numbers and words, Midorima and Momoi looked exhausted up into the blinding sun, which rose over the already sweltering city of Light Tokyo and trickled through the half closed blindfolds of the commanding hall. It would be another hot day, for more than one reason.

What they both had decrypted, had Chief Aida flying over to his personal terminal, mobile phone already pressed between his ear and shoulder, while he frantically typed into his wrist band. His tone was stressed but he held to his well upbringing, which indicated that he was talking to someone higher up in rank.

"No Sir, we are sure that it is a declaration of war if we don't hand over a golden egg. Yes, we still don't know what they mean with that. Yes, apparently we know the enemy, that is why I instantly called you. It's the Mukan no Goshō. Yes, the Uncrowned Kings. Sir, like I said, they're talking about an golden egg and some fire god. Apparently they will strike in three days. No, we currently don't have contact with them. Yes. Yes. We, central command and my personal chosen team, will do anything we can. Yes, Sir. Good day, Sir."

"Momoi sent me over what you have. I need to make a few more calls."

Momoi leaned forward and wiped the decoded words over into Chief Aida's inbox window, before she stretched and got up. "I need a coffee. Midorin do you also want one?"

"No, Takao already got me one." He held the steaming recycling cup up before he took a huge sip. "Oh! Okay. I didn't notice him." She shwung her arms from left to right over her chest and some joints at her back cracked back in place. Midorima looked up. "Are you alright?"

"Ah, yes. Just, my back hurts sometimes if I sit too long in one position." She smiled and walked to Akashi, who just came into the room, hot coffee cup in hand and a brown bag, what smelled deliciously of her favourite cream puffs. "You're a darling." She kissed him on his cheek, presently forgetting that they were at work. She took the cup from his hand and both walked over into a small break area to sit down on one of the bistro tables. "Good job there. Do you have any idea what they mean with "Golden Egg" and "Fire God"?, he ask and ripped the bag open to present the cream puffs to her exhausted pink eyes. She took one and pleasurable bit into it. "Hmmm, those are the best.", she hummed approvingly, but then shook her head. "No, we currently let everyone present have a look at it. Maybe the unschooled eye catches something we didn't think of."

"Show me the code.", Akashi demanded and looked over the paper his fiancé handed him from her backpocket.

fear us

战争 = war

hand over

火 = fire

země = Earth

gold

tamago = egg

無冠の五将 = Mukan no Goshō = Uncrowned Kings

egg

vajíčko = egg

3days

鸡蛋 = egg

válka = war

لأرض = Earth

لبيض = egg

الحرب = war

earth

war

神 = God

zero = ?

地球 = egg

Fear us. Hand over the fire egg and the golden god or war will fall upon Earth in 3 days.

Fear us. Hand over the golden egg or war will fall upon Earth in 3 days.

Fear us. Hand over the golden egg and the fire god or war will fall upon Earth in 3 days.

Fear us. Hand over the golden egg or the fire god will bring war over Earth in 3 days.

Fear us. Hand over the golden egg or/and? the fire god or war will fall/bring? Earth in 3 days. Zero = Population?

"They really press on the egg thing.", Akashi murmured and wrinkled his eyebrows. "Yes, that is why we believe it's of big importance and is golden. Since gold is still one of the interplanetary currency funds. What leaves the fire and the god, which we thought could mean a weapon they have or a person they search for. That zero scares me. Midorin and I could only think, that they mean to take out every living being here if they don't get what they want." Momoi shuddered and held stronger onto her hot coffee cup.

A lean, cold hand was placed over hers. "Don't worry we will find what they are looking for or a way how we can prevent a war." The reassuring touch of her betrothed, made Momoi relax a bit more. Akashi could be counted on. Even more in situations like this. "I guess we should get everyone here and wait for further instructions. I will call up Daiki. Can you give Atsushi a call?"

"Yes." Momoi looked on her wrist band. 6:30am. "I guess, I will leave on of the cream puffs for him to lighten his mood. He can be so grumpy in the mornings."

 

* * *

 

"That can't be!" Takao looked puzzled at the paper with the code, Midorima had just handed over to him. "What do you mean?", the greenette groused and peered over the rim of the sheet at something the raven-haired man was staring. "This!" Takao pointed with his finger on two Japanese characters and looked with round eyes up to his partner. "That doesn't mean fire god."

Midorima wrinkled his eyebrows and adjusted his classes. "It certainly does. My analysis is correct. This means fire and this god." He pointed at the signs in Japanese language, which was more than eighty years ago, replaced by the interplanetary Inclyx. "Yeah, I know. But that isn't what I'm getting at. I know those signs very well, since I see them twice every month. This means Kagami."

Midorima blinked and blinked again. "You mean that red-haired man we met a few weeks back?" Takao nodded. "If it's a weapon okay, it could mean Fire God, but as it stands, I think they mean a person."

"Momoi also said it could be a person. Come, we should inform the others. Where is Kagami usually at this time of day?" Midorima had spun on his heels and hasted, followed by Takao, up the stairs to the break area.

"It's 6:40 am. He should be still at home. But to be sure, I will look into it." Takao skimmed off to one of the terminals, as Midorima opened the glass door. "Shintarou.", Akashi greeted with wrinkled eyebrows. "I can't get a hold on Daiki. Do you perhaps know, what he was up to yesterday?"

"Now that you mention it, wasn't he called to this Kagami person? That's strange. Takao just said that Kagami could be the person, the Uncrowned Kings search for. His name is exactly written like the japanese words in the code.", the greenette informed his captain.

"Yup, exactly and he isn't at home. Three times can you guess where he is right now.", Takao chirped from behind Midorima, brimming with excitement.

"How did you …? Ah, say nothing. I guess, I know it already." Midorima facepalmed, as his partner answered anyway, "His shoes.", and grinned broadly.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagami Taiga was certainly not at his own home. Instead he stood in another, now clean, kitchen and wiped sweat from his forehead. It had taken him fucking three and a half hours to make the place look like someone could comfortable and most importantly, live  _healthy_ in here. He even had taken the time to shortly go back to his place and get some cleaning utensils and ingredients for cooking. Now the kitchen sparkled spotless, his face even reflected in the refrigerator door. The living room was tidied up, the malodorous stains were gone from couch and floor and the black table was scrubbed as clean as possible. Against the burn holes, he couldn't do anything but he had removed the trash pile, scrubbed the floor and washed every clothes he could find. Also the air he breathed now, wasn't filled with germs and mold anymore, instead was fresh and smelled like a sunflower meadow.

Hell, it was a lot of work to hold a worm hole long enough open to get this stinky place freshened up. The air freshener the guy had was broken and opening the windows in the middle of the city, where hover cars whizzed by every second, was out of question.

He put the towel to the side and opened the fridge to get the ingredients for breakfast. A soft snore came through the closed bedroom door and reminded him, why he was even standing here and had done all that.

 

* * *

 

" _Kagami … "_

_It was only a ghostly breath, nothing more, but it halted the swung down sword. The sharp tip only a millimeter away from the sleeping man's chest._

_Kagami opened his eyes and looked down. Aomine had rolled to his back and smacked his lips. Tousled blue-hair stuck up in every direction and a serene look was plastered on his normally angry face. Kagami's breath whooshed out of his lungs, a knot building up in his throat. Aomine looked so vulnerable in his sleep and kinda soft, as if someone completely different was lying there. He couldn't do it. He simply couldn't. Not when his heart hurt like it would shatter into thousand pieces, only thinking, that he would never see this face again, if he ended the bluenette's life here and now._

_Kagami stumbled back and fell with a loud thud off the bed and on his ass. His sword rammed down and stuck quivering in the tile floor, dividing the stone like butter. "Fuck!", he swore under his breath and looked up. Aomine hadn't moved an inch. His breath was even, his half open bathrobe revealing much more than needed. Kagami gulped audibly and came back to his feet. Not good. The tanned, warm looking skin in front of him, let him think about things he normally only dreamed of. On a regular basis, since his mistake with the healing process._

_He plugged the sword out of the ground, undid the spell and narrowed his eyes together as the feather vanished with a white flame. It seemed nothing could faze the blue-haired man in his dead like sleep and Kagami felt tempted to let his hands run over the bare skin beneath the bathrobe. 'Nonononono!' He wouldn't … "Dammit!" As the swear word rolled out of his throat, he was already leaning over Aomine, fists clenching tightly the damp cushion on either side of the bluenette's head. His lips ghosted slowly over the high cheekbone down to the dry lips._

_It was like an invisible pull Kagami couldn't fight. But he needed to, or he would mount the sleeping man right here, right now. Struggling against the unseen bond, he managed to lean away and stumbled out of the bedroom, closing the door to his worst temptation behind him._

_He breathed heavily, the rotten air piecing his lungs. Then it suddenly struck him, as he looked once more over the cluttered room. He wanted to make a cozy home for his mate. What? Where did that thought come from? Was this another twisted thing from the unwanted bond they shared? Kagami pulled frustrated at his red locks and sank back against the bedroom door. His fine sense of hearing could make out the soft breathes of the man behind it, but also the scratchy scurrying of the disgusting animals, who made themselves fucking homey here._

_He couldn't stand it any longer and before he knew it, he had cleaned the whole apartment, including the bedroom, while trying to not dry hump the gorgeous man on the bed. He even had casted another spell over Aomine. A sleeping one this time, to make sure the bluenette wouldn't wake up, when he moved him to the couch and back, because he needed to change the filthy bedsheets._

_Which lead him to now …_

 

* * *

 

Chopping vegetables, while he carefully looked over the sizzling eggs in the pan, Kagami almost forgot that he wasn't in his own kitchen. Even if the previous state of the apartment had in no wise foretold that the man had kitchen utensils, Kagami had found a well stocked assortment behind the filthy cabinet doors. Everything he needed was there and he wondered again, what had happened to the tanned man to let him deprave like this.

But either way, breakfast was almost finished. He put the salad and freshly baked buns on the higher counter - Aomine, instead of a dining table, had bar stools and seemed to take his meals on the bar. He slid the eggs onto a plate and filled one cup with coffee. Butter and marmalade accomplished the meal he had put together. Kagami nodded approvingly over his achievement and turned around to clean the pan and other utensils he had used. Wiping some last crumbs from the surface, Kagami hung the towel on the hook and removed his apron. The only thing to do now was to cancel the sleeping spell and get out of here.

Kagami felt it instantly again, the closer he got to the bedroom door. His doing seemed to have strengthened the bond and the pull, he had felt before, was almost overwhelming present. His blood boiled through his veins, heart accelerated to a pounding staccato. Clenching his teeth and inhaling deeply to calm his agitated body, he slowly opened the door a slit width and glanced to the bed. He wanted to be in there. Almost nothing else existed in his mind and he needed to place his shaking free hand against the door frame to hold himself back.

Aomine had rolled in his sleep and the fallen away bathrobe hid nothing from Kagami's desire induced red eyes. God, the man was beautiful. Tanned skin wrapped around his long limbs and taut muscles. It shimmered like the fines velvet in the dim light. His flat nipples were a tad darker and Kagami's mouth ran dry as he imagined how they had felt under his fingertips. He let his eyes roam further down over Aomine's chiseled abs, until his gaze found the dark-blue treasure trail. He unconsicously liked his lips, his eyes glimming in a dark red tone as his body moved forward into the room of its own.

Fingertips descended onto warm skin and circled the small belly button. The contact sent flames of desire up Kagami's arm. His nails scraped lightly over the curly locks beneath it, fingers diving into the wiry pubic hair. He inhaled sharply and stopped short, not going near the limp cock nestled between the man's long, muscular legs. Aomine grunted in his sleep and scratched his belly, brows slightly furrowed. Unbeknownst, a smile tugged on the redhead's lips as he leaned down, whispered words in his mother tongue and pressed his lips on Aomine's forehead.

Kagami wasn't one to assault someone in his sleep - further, as he already did - so his words unbound the spell and he straightened up. His digits still massaged Aomine's mons veneris, as the first sliver of midnight-blue shone through the crack of slowly opening eyelids.

"Good morning." Kagami's voice was deep and scratchy as if he hadn't used it in years, longing for the men on the bed the cause. He didn't flinch when strong, tanned fingers shot down and curled hard around his wrist.

Half lidded blue eyes were sleepily trained on the blurry figure hovering over him. Aomine groused hoarse "... the fuck are you?" His grip tightened as more and more details slipped into his hazy mind. Red-black layered hair, weird dual-eyebrows, chiseled manly face, red glowing eyes and a buff body … where had he seen this again?

"You're as charming as ever.", Kagami chuckled and slightly moved his fingers, attempting to withdraw. Aomine's eyes suddenly snapped open at the motion, his eyes fixed on the large hand curled into his navy-blue pubic hair. "The fuck!"

He wrenched the man's hand away and scrambled up the bed into a sitting position, pulling his bathrobe over his intimate area. Then he looked up again, eyes narrowing dangerously, as he eventually recognized the man which stood beside his bed with a gloating raised eyebrow.

"Are we finally awake prince Daiki from and to Aomine? Took you long enough." Kagami propped his hands into his sides and sniffed the air. "You stink to the heavens. Go take a shower, breakfast is ready." Kagami turned and willed himself, with clenched teeth and fists, to walk out of the room. That was close. Too freaking close for his own good. He almost had bounced on the bluenette. If not for the man's sudden recoiling, he would roll around with him in the sheets, right this moment.

Eyes going wide with astonishment, Aomine watched as the tall man walked casually out of his bedroom. ' _Shower? Breakfast? What?_ ' Aomine skidded over the bed and came to his feet. "Oi! What the fuck? How the fuck did you even get in here?" He sprinted after the redhead, bathrobe falling away, but stopped at the door when a sudden churning feeling settled into his guts. "Urg … shit!" Turning right, he clapped his hand over his mouth and ran to the bathroom.

Hanging his head over the toilet bowl, his stomach took the wrong way, bile and the rest of his late night beer splattering out of his mouth. A groaned curse on his lips, Aomine rested his temple at the bowl, feeling ill to his core. Through his watery eyes he noticed the tall figure standing in the door. "You alright?"

The question brought Aomine's blood to boil and his bad behaviour back to daylight. "After what does it look, idiot? What are you doing anyway in my apartment and how did you get inside?" His growl attempt degenerated to a whimpered curse, as another nauseating wave sloshed into the toilet. What the hell was up with him? He hadn't had so many beer last night that it would lead to such a huge hangover. "What did you do to me?", he groused and slowly came back to his feet. Wiping spit and bile away with the back of his hand, he took a step towards the redhead and almost fell over his own feet. "Wow, careful there." Kagami's hands reached for the naked male but before he could support him, a tanned hand slapped his away. "Don't touch me?", Aomine slurred and wobbled over to the sink. Tapping the faucet on, he splashed water to his face and rinsed out his mouth. "How did you get inside?", he repeated his question and looked through the mirror back at the red-haired man.

Kagami, in spite of the situation, grinned. "H-i-m-i-t-s-u."

"Ha?" Aomine looked taken aback over his shoulder. "It's a secret. Don't you know your own country's language?"

"What country language? I asked how you got in here, shithead." Being unaware, that he was completely naked, Aomine turned around and crossed his arms over his chest.

Kagami's eyes flickered over Aomine's stature. Sexy. Yes, even in his disheveled state, the man oozed sexyness all over the place. Kagami gulped audibly and grabbed a towel from the nearest shelf. "Take a shower first, we will talk later." He tossed the terry into Aomine's face, turned and closed the door, before he could do something he would later regret. Hell, this was worse than he thought. He felt the tugging of the bond all over his body. Wanted to go back inside, shove the man under the shower and make him come in every possible way. "Shit!", he cursed as the pictures of a wet, aroused Aomine formed in his head. He pushed away from the door and strode determined to not turn around, over to the kitchen counter. Supporting his weight with his hands against the fridge, he laid his hot forehead against the cool surface and closed his eyes.

Only a few hours back, he wanted to kill the man. But now that was as farthest from his mind as possible. He should go as long as Aomine was in the shower, but he needed to talk with him. Sooner or later, Aomine would also notice the demand of the bond and where that would lead to stood in the stars. Or not. Kagami could visually picture what would likely go down and his dick twitched fiercely against the confinements of his undies.

"What're you doing?" Kagami hadn't heard the clack sound of the bathroom door and looked up to find Aomine standing at the edge of his living room with a raised eyebrow. Involuntarily Kagami's eyes dropped. But who could blame him? This guy was nuts, or simply hadn't a clue what he was doing to the redhead. Casually standing there, tanned skin still damp from his shower, goosebumps hardening his nipples and only a small white towel riding low on his slim hips, Aomine seemed completely oblivious to the fact that Kagami was ready to bounce on him. But for a change, he noticed red eyes glowing up at his state of undress and the thought, that this might be dangerous flicked through his mind. His body, however, seemed to have other plans and before he could prevent it, his cold hand was already on the man's sun-kissed forearm.

Kagami straightened up. Aomine's cold fingers sent shivers through his system, but he couldn't pull away. His red glowing eyes were trained on midnight-blue ones who looked wondrous and kinda dazed at him. Tension induced silence swirled around them like a living thing. Build up from only a gaze, touch and the unbearably closeness of the other.

"Beautiful."

It snapped. Only one murmured word from the bluenette and Kagami's reasons washed down the drain. His hand shot out, fingers curled into the blue hair at the back of Aomine's head and his hot lips descended on slightly blue cold ones, as he pulled the man forward. He took everything he got. Ravaged Aomine's mouth, who willingly let his tongue inside. Teeth clicked against each other from the wildness of the kiss, but none of them took notice, too caught up in the heat of the moment. A wanton moan escaped the confinements of Kagami's throat as strong fingers clutched his hair and pulled his head closer. His tongue dove deep, mapping out Aomine's mouth and the simmering heat in those deep-blue eyes sent him bonkers with need. And then Aomine began to fight back. His tongue whirled into the redhead's cavern, flicked over the roof and slid along his teeth. It was a dance of passion and domination, neither taking an inch back from what they wanted.

Breathlessly, Aomine tugged Kagami's head back and descended to his throat. His teeth sunk into the hot flesh over the frantically pulsing vein as warm hands skimmed over his bare chest. Kagami hissed by the stinging bite and teasingly flicked Aomine's nipples with his thumbs, before he let his calloused digits roam further down to the man's taught six pack. Aomine's body still felt cold from the shower and Kagami's instincts - the same that let him clean the guys apartment - kicked in. Body heat was the best medium to warm someone. He pulled shortly away and flung his shirt over his head, before he pressed his body fluently to Aomine's and smashed him against the mat-silver surface of the refrigerator. His hands slipped from beneath under the white towel and kneaded warmth back into the tanned skin, from his hipbones around to his crisp ass. Aomine cursed. Caged between the scorching heat of Kagami's body and the cool surface of his refrigerator, he had no way to escape. And really, the thought didn't occur to him once. Since they had begun this game of domination, all what was left in his mind, was how to turn the tables.

He wasn't used to be dominated and certainly not in that manner and to top it by a man. But this guy was simply too strong and if he was true to himself - what he seldom was - his knees started to buckle, when he felt Kagami's hot mouth kiss a trail down from his ear to his chest.

"Damn …", he hissed at the first flick of the guy's wet tongue against on of his nibbles and his nails dug deep into the firm, sun-kissed shoulders as his legs gave out beneath him. But he didn't fall. Strong hands grabbed his thighs and he suddenly found himself pulled up and smoothly settled his long legs around Kagami's waist, pressing his barely covered dick against the hard abdomen of the man. Aomine looked down, discovering red simmering eyes staring back at him and was lost. Lost in the feelings of pure primal desire washing over him. Time was ticking by like a tough beast, slowly sinking his sharp claws into his body. He was caught in the sight of red glowing eyes who seemed to scorch him. Bending down, he pressed his heels into the small of Kagami's back, as he tore the guy's head back and eventually had the upperhand for a moment, when his tongue dove deep into the awaiting open mouth.

The moan spilling from the redhead's throat boosted his efforts. His nails raged over Kagami's skull and down his shoulder blades. Teeth caught the plum bottom lip and bit while sucking it into his mouth. Aomine's whole body stood on fire, the coldness from the shower long gone from his skin.

"Kagami …" The name spilled from his mouth with a, for him unusually, wanton noise as his hard dick rubbed against the last edge of the towel, what was still between them. He wanted nothing else than feel flesh against flesh.

As if Kagami knew, he let Aomine sink deeper down his body, the motion finally letting the unwanted coverage fall away, until he could press the twitching tent of his jeans against the throbbing length of the bluenette. He grunted upon the feel and leaned further in, to grab a fist full of tanned flesh and let his other hand lose to pry the buttons of his pants open. Aomine was formally sitting on the guy's forearm and for a moment doubt washed over him. This wasn't normal. No human being could have such strength. But the thought was lost on him, when he eventually felt something hard and damp press back against his erect shaft. The air hissed out of his lungs. Blue eyes falling to half-mast and his tongue flicked out over his bottom lip. Kagami rocked against him, caught the wet muscle between his teeth and sucked back and forth, reminding Aomine how it felt to have that hot mouth on his cock. He groaned and squirmed in Kagami's clasp, felt his dick slick against the redhead's pulsing flesh and pulled away. Leaning back to get some air back to his lungs, he looked down between them.

"Fuck!" Kagami was beautiful, even there. His long rod stood rigid, foreskin completely pulled back and is red tip was simply perfect with the shine of precum. The lighter color a nice contrast to his own, darker one. "You want a taste?" The sudden growling voice in his ear let his eyes snap back to the redhead. He unconsciously had licked his lips at the sight of Kagami's thick rod and swallowed dryly as he was let down from the man's hips.

Kagami pulled back and leaned against the counter at his back. He watched Aomine with intend, as he let his hands trail down his abdomen and hocked his thumbs into his boxers on each side of his dick. Slowly he pulled the garment further down. Freed his balls and shook his hips slightly so that his clothes fell down to his knees. He formed a triangle with his fingers around his pulsing flesh and drew small circles with his thumbs in his red locks. Hot midnight-blue eyes were fixed on his lower parts and his shaft throbbed wantonly, groan spilling out from his mouth. "C'mere and get what you want. I'm waiting." His voice was guttural, the command slight with intend, still testing the grounds. They were both men and used to dominate their partners. He was eager to know if Aomine would comply to his own obvious wish or if he would withdraw at the last moment.

His red gaze was fixed on the bluenette's face and grew wide, when the man in front of him lowered himself to his knees, as if he was dazed, and brought his lips closer to his precum oozing dick. Blue eyes flickered up to his face for a split second and then he felt the rough tip of a tongue grazing over his slit. Kagami jolted. His breathed whooshed out of his lungs as Aomine wrapped his tongue around his cock and dark lips closed tightly around it.

Aomine's mind was swirling. He couldn't fathom what he was doing, but it felt fucking hot and sent bolts of desire straight to his balls. He never had sucked dick before. Didn't even think of it once. But that was before he had met the redhead. Since the guy had walked into his life - he simply forgot that it was the other way around - his libido got bonkers. He had dreamed about this, once too often, to let this chance slip away. How could he want a man? He had asked himself again and again everytime he woke up, jerked off in a frenzy and stared at his cum covered hand. The dreams had driven him nuts with lust for the redhead, even if he wouldn't admit it. Leaving him rigid with confusion in the beginning. But now it was different. His worry, confusion and anger over his own astray sexuality ebbed away. Crashed and swallowed by huge waves of arousal, when he finally could taste the man on his tongue. His mouth tingled, spicy flavour seeping into his nostrils and he buried his face deeper into the red locks to get more of the redhead's mind numbing scent.

His motion sent Kagami's dick deeper into his cavern, hitting the back of his throat, but he didn't mind. Instead, his tongue flicked hungrily over the thick vein on the underside, the joy of accomplishment burning in his guts, when he heard the deep approving rumble roll off of the man's heaving chest.

Aomine pulled back. Hands clasp around Kagami's sun-kissed hips to hold him in place. His tongue swirled around the tip, dove deep, teeth scraped along the length until his nose was plastered against curly locks. Hell, he loved it. Couldn't get enough. His eyes fell shut as he hollowed out his cheeks and increased the suction. Ever so often, his tongue flicked out and over the sensitive soft skin of the redhead's heavy sacks, his spittle dripping down his chin. He was like in a frenzy. Head bobbing up and down, licking every nook and cranny he could reach and inhaling deeply the musk scent of the buff man.

Long digits dove into his blue, short locks, guided him along the shaft and back. Kagami's strong thighs shivered with suppressed need, muscles bulked and his pants eventually fell down to his ankles. Tempted to try something different, Aomine coated his fingers with saliva and ran his hand between Kagami's legs. The heat there was enormous and he groaned around the redhead's twitching prick when he his fingertip nudged at the tight ring of muscles.

Kagami's breath hitched. His overclouded but still glowing red eyes widened for a moment, but to Aomine's surprise he widened his stand to let him have better access. Aomine pressed forward and slipped inside to his first knuckle. The moan spilling out from the man. shot straight to his own cock and he was damned. He wanted to make Kagami feel good, like he did with him before. Experimentally, he wiggled his finger around and found it easily sucked inside. Kagami relaxed completely in an instant and Aomine pulled his mouth away to look into half lidded eyes. "Have you done it before … sex with a man?" Jealousy suddenly sparked within his chest and he pushed a second diggit fiercely inside. Kagami's head snapped back. His body tensed upon the burning feeling in his ass. Heaving, he looked back down, meeting angry midnight-blue eyes and a mocking smile twitched at the corner of his lips. "Who knows … could be."

He hadn't known how it was to be manhandled. His strength always superior to others. But in a flash, he found himself turned around and pushed hard over the counter. He found, he didn't mind, when Aomine leaned over his back, mouth close to his ear and feeling the guy's rigid shaft press tightly between his crack. " … doesn't sit right with me.", the bluenette growled, piercing the soft earlobe with his canine tooth.

Kagami arched his back and pressed backwards against the warm body, as he felt the rough tongue lick away the small blood drop. "Is biting a kink of you?" He looked over his shoulder, tongue flicking out to taste his life essence on the tanner male's lips. "Yeah, got a problem with it?" Aomine smirked and jerked his hips against the taut sunkissed arse. "Not in the slightest. It comes in handy … since I'm much the same." Following his statement, Kagami bowed his back in an almost impossible way and sunk his teeth into Aomine's neck line.

"Fuck!", Aomine cursed, eyes falling shut, as a scorching heat ran down from the bite straight to his cock. He felt his testicles twitch up, vision flashing with white as his spunk coated Kagami's back in long ribbons. "Fast.", Kagami chuckled and wiggled to turn around. When he was face to face with Aomine, who still had his eyes closed, body riding out the afterglow of his sudden orgasm, Kagami leaned in and brushed his lips over the slightly red ears. "My bite is superior to yours." His voice dripped with glee and the bluenette's eyes snapped open, shooting daggers at him. "You underhanded piece of crap."

He was on the redhead's throat within seconds, biting for dear life. But Kagami only laughed and rubbed his erect length teasingly over Aomine's thick muscled thigh. "You can stop now. I don't come so easily as you." Aomine growled, pushing more into the buff man, hand curling around the hard rod. "Oh yeah, is that so? Maybe I should bite somewhere else then." He slit down Kagami's body, littering his skin with teeth marks.

Aomine's doorbell chimed in the moment he had finally reached his destination. Stilling his movement, an incoherent curse left his lisp as the buzzer got off again. His annoyed eyes murdered the redhead who was laughing at the intrusion. "I'm not done with you."

"Oh I'm sure you are … for the moment that is." Kagami couldn't describe, why he had the sudden need to laugh at the disturbance, since he was still dripping with unfulfilled need. But something in the urgent demeanor of the bluenette, to make him come, got him off track. Well, it was more than that. He actually was glad for the disruption. The demonstration of the man's increased strength, had snapped him out of his with desire overclouded mind, which was why he ended the hot humping in a flash. This wasn't good. They had gone to far. And if Kagami had thought right, everything further would only strengthen the bond they already shared. The sudden physical strength of Aomine, the first indication that something was changing.

Aomine pulled back with a grunt as his doorbell chimed once more and someone pounded heavily on his front door. "Mine-chin! Open up!"

"Tch! Murasakibara." Aomine swore and as if the name of his teammate was an indicator, he snapped out of whatever had happened to him. Eyes grew wide and he suddenly realised Kagami's and his own state of undress. Gaping, he flung himself back from the buff body in front of him. "You … you!", he screamed and stabbed a finger at the redhead, who slowly bent down to pull up his fallen pants. "What did you do to me? The fuck is this?" The bluenette clutched with both hands at his hair and hunched over, staring in disbelief at the ground.

' _Yep, I was right._ ', Kagami mused in his mind and a cloud of worry ghosted over his face, before he hardened it to stillness. "Calm down. Nothing really happened.", he said buckling his pants up and watched the bluenette with cold eyes. "What the fuck nothing happened? I fucking sucked your dick! I!"

"Oh god, that is something I didn't wanted to know!" A female voice suddenly said behind Aomine and the bluenette swirled around on his heals. "Don't!", Kagami and two other voices boomed, but much too late. Aomine presented his full glory to his teammates. But he was too upset to care and instead strode forward and pushed an accusing finger at the magenta-haired male, who currently held his hands before his fiancès eyes. "What the fuck are YOU doing here? Get out!" He was beside himself with anger and much to his own luck, his colleagues and Kagami noticed in time.

Kagami bolted forward and hooked his arms under the bluenette's, while the purple-haired giant shoved the tanned man backwards. "That's enough Mine-chin.", Murasakibara growled dangerously.

"Stop now, Aomine." Kagami's voice was lighter than Murasakibara's but had more weight on the bluenette's mind. Cursing like a pipe sparrow, he flung himself out of Kagami's grasp and stomped over to his bedroom. "Fuck off!", he snarled and slammed the door.

Heavy silence settled between them as the boom from the excessive closure ebbed away. Kagami's gaze wandered from the closed door to Aomine's team and he abruptly felt caged by eight pairs of eyes checking him out. "So … you and Aomine, huh?", Takao chirped gleefully, trying to bite back his laughter, but failing, while he skimmed forward. "Do you care to explain what is happening here?", the greenette grunted and pushed his glasses up his nose. "Let him first get dressed guys, he doesn't look comfortable." Himuro stepped forward and held out Kagami's shirt. "Uh … thanks."

Skipping his shirt back over his head, the redhead sighed. This was a prettily fucked up situation. He had wanted to explain to the bluenette what was happening, after he somehow couldn't kill him, but then everything whirled into something hot and heavy, and very outside of his control. And not only had he realised, that the bond had once again strengthen itself, but also that, in the heat of the moment, he actually hadn't minded so much. All this was so wrong to begin with and it was his own fault, but now having also Aomine's whole team here worsened the situation even more.

"Now, explain!" Akashi's voice commanded and his dual-colored eyes glared at the redhead. "I'm not obliged to tell you.", Kagami shot back, instantly annoyed at the smaller man's order. "Mah mah, lets just settle down first and wait for Aomine." Takao grabbed Kagami's arm and pulled him over to the couch, nudging him to sit down. "Fine." Akashi and the rest also took a seat and Kagami felt once more colorful eyes suspiciously watching him.

"But really, what happened here?" Takao curiously looked around. "If I wouldn't know that I just have seen Aomine, I would guess we got the wrong apartment." He brushed his finger over the clean table surface and rubbed his forefinger and thumb together. "Sparkling clean everywhere you look." He shot the redhead a mirthful gaze and chuckled as Kagami instantly averted his eyes. "Since when?", a light but fierce voice asked from the redhead's left side and let him jolt back into Takao.

"What the hell?" Huge, saucer like red eyes, skimmed over the pale-blue-haired man, who, for Kagami unnoticed, had settled down beside him. "He was always here." Everyone chimed bored, but all of them felt slightly relieved, every time they witnessed that this happened not just to them. Kagami clutched at his chest to calm his racing heartbeat, but twitched again as the bedroom door was flung open.

"You're still here. Didn't I say you should fuck off." Aomine groused, fine eyebrows drawn together in still riding high anger. "Not happening Aominecchi~." Kise chirped happily and instantly got swatted over his head by Kuroko, who had unbeknownst to all, left his position beside Kagami and stood now beside the wailing man. "Kise-kun." Icey voice and pale blue eyes oozing frost particles at him, let the blonde stiffened and shut up.

"Well, I would have described it otherwise, but what Ryouta said is true. We have a very good reason to be here. Sit down Daiki, this concerns you as well. But first, Kagami, you wouldn't coincidentally know a group called 'Mukan no Goshō' or Uncrowned Kings?" Akashi's eyes bored holes into the redhead's face, as it fell and he straightened up on his seat. "How do you know that name?", he ushered out, after he caught himself and stared back at the magenta-haired man.

"Thought so. You were right Kazunari, he is the one they search for.", Akashi said directed to the raven, ignoring Kagami's question. "Wait! What? What are you talking about?" Somehow the conversation got Aomine's interest, when the word came to Kagami and he unconsciously sat down on the free spot beside the sunkissed man. "This is what I'm talking about." Akashi wiped out a paper sheet from his back pocket and handed it over to Aomine.

After unfolding, Aomine was presented with a confusing code and he looked up annoyed. "What's this?"

"Shit!", Kagami cursed and snatched the paper from tanned fingers. "How did they ..." The wheels in his mind turned at lightning speed as his red eyes skimmed over the numbers and words. And then something clicked into place. "Oh fuck! I'm so stupid." Kagami sprung up from his seat, paper clutched tightly in his fist. "I need to go. Now. No time to explain anything." He was already on the way to the front door, as Akashi's voice rose again.

"Atsushi."

Before Kagami could comprehend what was happening, two huge hands suddenly grabbed him around his chest and he was unceremoniously thrown back to the couch. "What the fuck?" He scrambled back into a sitting position and glared up to the purple-haired giant.

"See here, we don't have enough time to chase after you. And since you are the main object of their demands, I would like to know why we are threatened." Akashi's voice was dread injected. Kagami noticed at the corner of his eyes, that the blonde squirmed uncomfortably and the greenette had a sudden interest in his taped left hand digits. And he also felt it. The aura around the magenta-haired male had shifted in an instant and something warned him to not overstep his boundaries with him in that state. "How did you find me anyway?", he asked and let himself fall against the backrest, giving up.

"Oh, I bugged you.", Kazunari chirped with a grin from his right side. "You what? When?" Kagami's head snapped to the side, ogling the raven bewildered. "Kagami-kun you really should pay more attention to your surroundings, even if they don't look like Aomine." Kuroko interrupted and crooked his head to the side with a quizzical look. "That reminds me, why are you here?"

"Good question!" Aomine growled, eying the man exasperated.

Unexpectedly finding himself in a tight spot, the giant's strength indicated, that they weren't just a bunch of simple earthlings, Kagami cursed in his mother tongue and bent forward. He propped his elbows on his thighs and rested his head in his hands. Momoi motioned with a head shake to her fiancé to wait, since Akashi was already brimming with anger that he still didn't get answers.

With no way out, Kagami eventually hesitantly began to talk."I fucked up big time. That's it." He would hold it as short as possible. "When I healed this guy here", he shot his thumb at the bluenette, "I messed two formulas up. Instead of simply healing him, I accidentally bound our souls together. Uhm … that's also the reason I'm here. I wanted to erase the mating bond, since it would mean that we can't stay away from each other. But it is much more difficult than I thought."

"You-", Aomine roared upon hearing this. Finally getting, why he was so overwhelmingly drawn to the redhead, but got interrupted by a fearsome glare of his captain. "Go on Kagami."

"Uhn. Also, this-", he held the paper with the code up. "Is my fault. I didn't think things through and opened a wormhole to Aomine's apartment. But I never thought, they could detect me like that ...", he trailed off, caught up in his own thoughts.

"So, you are telling us that you aren't only an extraterrestrial but also a wanted criminal?", Akashi combined. Kagami's head snapped back. "Huh? No, what lets you think that?" He was puzzled. He a criminal? What was that guy getting at? "Well, the Uncrowned Kings are headhunters, aren't they? And they seemed to want a golden egg, which I guess you stole.", he stated.

"Headhunters? The Uncrowned Kings? Ha! Don't make me laugh, they are the worst possible threat to earth and in no way simple headhunters. They are criminals, who just come and take what they want and leave everything in ashes. And I didn't steal anything. They're referring to me. Tch, calling me a golden egg is worse enough.", Kagami finished grousing, gaze fixed on one of the burn holes at the table. "Good that you know that. Answered a few more of my questions in one go. So, why are you referred to as a golden egg?", Akashi persisted.

"That's something you don't need to know. But rest assured. I'll leave this planet as fast as possible.", Kagami was on the verge of standing up again, but stopped in his tracks when he saw Murasakibara's twitching hands. "Aka-chin hasn't given his permission for you to go. Sit down."

Sighing, Kagami rose anyway. "See here, if I don't move fast now, it could be too late. I still need to get my spaceship repaired and I fucking have not time to further discuss this matter with you."

"You have a spaceship?" Kise bounced on his seat and Kagami could have sworn, that for a moment he saw his ears shape shift, but the notion was gone when Kuroko said the man's name icely again. "Kise-kun!"

The blonde flinched back. "But Kurokocchi~! He has a spaceship. We could uhmpf-" A sudden small fist to his stomach, let Kise double over and curl into a groaning ball on the ground. "That's enough!", Akashi snarled and glared into the round. "Kagami, what do you need for the repair?", the greenette asked and ignored his captain. "Ha? Uhm … a flux compensator and the light drive is burned through. The- why I'm even telling you. It's not that you could help me in anyway." He spun around and walked to the door.

"Fucking wait, bastard." Aomine was high on his heels and grabbed him by his shoulder to fling him around. "Where the fuck do you think you're going? Remove that shitty bond this instant. I've enough of dreaming about you … you … you freaky alien!" He shouted nonsensically, chest heaving heavily and midnight eyes brimming with anger.

"Woohoo~ did you hear that Shin-chan? He's dreaming of him.", Takao cackled and flicked his partner a spiteful eye. "I don't think that's something you should find funny.", the greenette groused annoyed. "That was pretty childish Aomine-kun.", Kuroko deadpanned and nudged the tip of his shoe curiously at the balled up blonde. "Shaddup Tetsu. This has nothing to do with you. He freaking casted some shit upon me and I demand that he get rid of it this instant.", Aomine roared at his teammate and stabbed his finger against Kagami's chest.

"Aomine-kun, he already said that it isn't that easily done.", Momoi chimed in, giving the redhead a quizzical gaze. "What she says.", Kagami pointed out, on which Aomine exploded.

"Don't-'what she says'-me, asshole." He sprung forward, grabbed the redhead by his collar and slammed him into the wall. Kagami groaned when his head painfully connected with the hard surface and let him see stars before his eyes. In that instant he knew, that there was no other way around. The transfer, to get their imbalance to the same level, had already begun and moved forward with huge steps. If he didn't kill him now, he would lose too much of his soul if they were separated later. He bared his teeth, showing his sudden long and sharp canines and aimed for the bluenette's throat.

"Don't move. Not even a muscle or I will sever your head from your shoulders." How the smallest man of the group had gotten behind him, was beside Kagami's grasp. But he felt an icy cold burn on his throat and froze as commanded.

"Just … just now … you … you tried to … kill me!" Aomine had stumbled back with terrified eyes and leaned limp against the opposite wall. "What the fuck, Kagami?" Aomine cringed and clawed at his shirt over his heart before he slit to the ground, eyes rolling into the back of his head. "Aomine-kun!", Momoi screeched and was fast by his side. "What did you do?", Himuro formally spat into Kagami's face as he blocked his view to the slumped bluenette. Towering behind him stood Murasakibara, oozing wrath, clenching and unclenching his fists, as if he wanted nothing more, than to lay his hands around the redhead's neck and choke him to death.

"What what what?", Takao asked in a frenzy and leaned over Midorima's back to observe what was happening. "Be silent Takao. I can't feel his pulse." The greenette had in a hurry removed the tapes around three of his left hand fingers and pressed them to the unconscious laying man's carotid artery. He bowed lower, bringing his ear to Aomine's chest. "It's faint, but still there. Akashi call for an ambulance."

"I already did." Kise answered, tapping the hang up button at his wrist band. "Kagami!", Akashi snarled and stepped forward, pushing Murasakibara and Himuro out of his way. To slits warped eyes glowered back at him and a deep growl emitted from between Kagami's fangs. "Let me go!" The redhead's command was directed to the shadow, who still had his ultra-fine, deadly string around his neck. "Will you help him?"

"Yeah."

"Fine." Kuroko removed the string, but glued himself to Kagami's back as the man strode over, ignored Akashi and the others and squatted down in front of Aomine. Kagami knew, he shouldn't do it. Could finally be free again. But with eight people at his back, who watched his every move and emitted an aura of pure death, there was no other option left. He cursed beneath his breath and pierced his tongue with the sharp edge of one of his fangs. Then he tore Aomine towards him, a scared scream of the pinkette ringing in his ears, before he smashed their mouths together and coated Aomine's tongue with his blood. His thumb, which had spawned a sharp claw, massaged gently over Aomine's adam's apple to coax him to swallow. He withdrew, still holding the tanned man at his neck, making sure that he didn't scrape his skin. Kagami watched Aomine's face intensely and when he noticed the flutter of heavy lids, he looked back over his shoulder at the baffled group behind him. "There. You can cancel the ambulance."

"What're you?", Kise asked puzzled and stepped closer. "Don't Kise. In this state we don't know what he will do." Kuroko move to his partner, shielding him, now that he pondered Aomine in safety. Kagami pulled Aomine into his arms and stood up. With a glare at the groupe, he walked back to the couch to lay the tall man down. "Amazing, he lifts him up as if he weighs nothing. Almost as Mu-kun.", Momoi mused, noticing the slight endearing swift of the redhead's fingers over Aomine's cheekbone.

"I'll be going now.", Kagami started and was instantly greeted with everyone blocking his way to the door. "I don't think so Kagami Taiga. I have questions I want answers to and you won't leave until I'm satisfied.", Akashi stated. But Kagami knew, that this was coming and had made provisions, as the others were previously distracted with him moving the bluenette. He drew the last sign of the wormhole incantation into the air and showed once more his fearsome fangs, but this time with a grin. "I'm so sorry Akashi-san, but I think your questions will be left unanswered.", he sneered and stepped backwards into the black-blue shimmering tunnel, which suddenly burst open behind him.

"Hold on!" - Momoi.

"Catch him!" - Akashi.

"Kagami-kun, wait." - Kuroko.

But certainly, Kagami didn't wait and got swallowed faster than any of them could reach him.


	6. Chapter 6

"I can't believe this.", Chief Aida snarled and pulled all of his ten fingers through his muddy-brown hair in exasperation. "How could you let him get away? Akashi! Goddammit! Did you check his apartment? What about his store?"

"We searched everywhere, we could think of, but no one has seen or heard from him. The shop is closed since two days and his apartment is orphaned.", Akashi reported, standing with at his back crossed hands before Aida-san's table.

"Akashi, we only have one fucking day to find this Kagami being. You said he isn't human. Did you check the slums and the engine parlors? If he needs a flux compensator and light drive, he should be lingering around them, no?", Aida groused, flipping the report over his table. "Find him!"

"Yes, Sir." Akashi spun on his heels and went outside to his team, who were waiting for him before the office. "We go on as before. Shintarou and Kazunari check out the engine parlors, keep a special eye on the not registered ones. Tetsuya and Ryouta comp through the slums and if you need to turn every stone on your way, do it. Atsushi and Tatsuya go check the upper city, maybe he has friends there. I go with Daiki to the undercity. He can't have simply vanished. That's all. Dismissed." Akashi waved Aomine over and they started down the stairs.

"And you are sure you don't feel anything? Not a single trace?", Akashi asked, for what felt like the hundredth time. Aomine rolled his eyes. "No, I told you that it isn't working like that."

"Well, then we should hurry up or we will be at war in one day." Akashi sat into the drivers seat of his car and ushered Aomine to climb into the passengers seat. "Can't I drive with my own?", he grumbled. "No. We had that discussion already. Get inside, Daiki." Akashi's voice dropped menacing at Aomine's name and with a roll of his eyes, the bluenette got into the hover, cursing. "Sucks!"

"Well, you are used to that, right?" Akashi smirked, yellow eye glimmering teasingly in the setting sun. Aomine grunted incoherent and fixed his eyes to the outside view, the tips of his ears dusted with dark red. Since the day Kagami vanished from his apartment, his teammates back stabbed him, with what they had heard and witnessed, every time he didn't expect it. And it wasn't, that he wasn't up for jokes, that went under the waistline. But it certainly was another thing, when he was the object of said joke. And sure, he had done many things in his sex life, where other people would just turn and run, but never before sucked on a freaking dick.

"Urg." He just had to remember. The feel, the smell, red simmering half-lidded eyes watching him … He groaned in his mind and fiercely scratched his nails over his scalp. Fuck this! Why couldn't he forget? Oh right! Because is fucking teammates reminded him at last eight times a day. He shifted slightly in his seat, the confinements of his black jeans pressing harshly against his half hard sex. Aomine gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. The thing he hadn't told his captain or anyone else was, that he still had those dreams, and they were even more explicit than before. Worst thing was, that they started to switch to daydreams. Letting him, out of nowhere, feel strong hands on his body, sensual lips on his skin and the purple colored bitemark at his neck would itch and send waves of arousal down his spine. But no matter how often he looked over his shoulder, Kagami wasn't around. Didn't watch him, even though he could almost feel the burning heat of those red gleaming eyes all over him. It drove him nuts and that he needed to search for the guy, to whom his passion was unwantedly directed to, help none to make it better.

"We are almost there. Get yourself together or they will eat you alive." Akashi turned once more left and parked his hover on a nearly deserted parking lot. "The- we go through the sewerage?" Aomine quizzed and got out of his seat. "Yes, it's the fastest way down without getting controlled." Akashi said, throwing a full body coverall at Aomine's face. "Shit!"

"Stop cursing and pull that over. We don't have time for your jumbled feelings." The magenta-haired man was already walking over to one of the sewer covers, which oozed white awful smelling steam up into the air. This got better and better by the moment. Aomine shrugged into the black coverall and followed behind, not liking to where the way leaded. He hated the undercity with abandon. It was the biggest den of iniquity in whole Light Tokyo and was reigned exclusively by aliens. Humanity once tried to extinguish it. But it was already so far branched at the time, that they had to give up. Now it flourished beneath the city and drew even more vermin as they already had.

"Daiki, lift that up. I go first." Akashi commanded and zipped his coverall up. The black fabric enclosed his body completely and clung like a second skin. His face was protected by a clear membrane, which enabled him to continue to see and breath purified air, without water or the like penetrating. It was alien technology and Aomine hated to wear it. Not because extraterrestrials created it, but rather that it meant, they would go into a really contaminated area. And with contaminated, he meant the excrements of one special alien species, which were so poisonous for humans, that even one sniff of the stinky smell could kill them. It was the defense system of the undercity and worked just fine, since those protection suits Aomine and Akashi wore, weren't easily obtained.

Aomine zipped his suit and moved the lid. White steam plumes welled up in large clouds and nebulized Aomine's view. "Follow close behind. I don't want to search for you.", Akashi said and descended the rusty ladder. Another roll from midnight-blue eyes and Aomine followed, closing the cover behind him.

 

* * *

 

"Atsushi, your crumbs are all over the place. They will throw us out if you continue." Himuro eyed the android cleaning column behind them and sighed. "But Tatsu-chin, I'm hungry." Murasakibara drawled and took another bite from his corn stick. "When are you not? But really, it draws too much attention to us. Pack that away."

Murasakibara was used to Himuro's scolding and pushed the rest of his Umaibo into his mouth. "There, it's gone.", he mused and looked over his shoulder to the blue and orange blinking small lights of the androids and casually dropped the wrapping to the ground. In an instant several robot rushed straight to the silver shiny paper, almost fighting over which of them should clean it up. Murasakibara chuckled to himself and ignored Himuro's rolled eyes. "You're one giant child, you know?", he groused and quickened his steps across the white marble floor, that covered the entire area of the upper town. "You like me anyway.", Murasakibara smirked, but then yawned with a wide open mouth. "Damn, I'm sleepy. Do you have a candy Tatsu-chin?"

"For gods sake, Atsushi! I just told you to stop eating and no, I don't have any with me." Sometimes Himuro felt like he talked against a wall. A pretty high wall, given Murasakibara's height. But normally the giant would listen to him. Today, however, it was different and Himuro could tell that his partner was upset. Kagami's vanishing from Aomine's apartment had given a pang to Murasakibara's pride. His huge hands had closed one second too late, before he could grab the man's shirt and it gnawed at him, that he couldn't fulfil Akashi's command from that time. The purple-haired man honored their captain deeply, almost too much for Himuro's taste. Yes, he had felt jealous in the beginning, when he first came to the team and after a while fell in love with the childish being, that Murasakibara was. But with the time, he learned more about the origin of their bond. Being childhood friends, since early on, they had gotten through thick and thin. Akashi protecting Murasakibara and vice versa. So, his jealousy dimmed and he almost paid no heed to the magenta-haired male anymore. But sometimes - like now - it flared up again, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. Even if he was now Murasakibara's partner, not only in the team but also in his private life, Akashi still had more reign over the giant, which gnawed at Himuro's pride. It wasn't, that he wanted to control him, but he thought, that his wishes should be more important to the purplenette than those of Akashi. If the contrary was the case, which occurred very often, he snapped - like just now - and let him feel insecure. And he didn't like to feel insecure. Not one bit. And also, the pouting of his big companion, didn't help to lighten the mood. Himuro sighed once more and decided that it was enough for now. They had a task to complete and it would be easier if his partner was in a good mood. "I'm sorry, Atsushi. Let us continue over there and ask, if anyone has seen Kagami, ok? I will make your favourite food tonight." He patted the giants arm and was gifted with a rare smile.

"I want a nut cake with cream and green tea pudding." Hearing that Himuro would make his favourite dishes for him, instantly lifted his mood. He closed up to the black-haired male, with the beauty mark under his right eye, and fell in sync with his steps.

Glad that his bribe had worked this time, Himuro approached a group of high class citizens and began his survey. Meanwhile, Atsushi strolled over to one of the elegant restaurants, finally getting into his work.

Himuro smiled to himself. It was always like this. He got to question the people on the street, while Murasakibara checked out the restaurant menus and by doing so, managed to get intel from the personnel there.

 

* * *

 

"Ewww~ Kurokocchi, what is that?" Kise pressed his nostrils together and looked disgusted at what Kuroko was holding. "It's a Cazam rat, Kise-kun." He held the ugly, arm length long animal with his fist up by its red hairy tale and brought it closer to the blonde's face. "Urg, it stinks. Don't come any closer." Kise took a step back, defensive waving his other hand and leaning his head away as if he couldn't bear the sight.

"Don't make such a fuss. They might be ugly and smell awful, but are the best sleuths. Here hold it for a moment, I need to get out the my string." Kuroko pressed the squirming, gray-blue scaled animal into Kise's armes and ignored the disgusted gurgling sound of the man. Taking out a small plastic bag, he opened it right before the rat's nose and snatched the leash, which hung around its neck. It only took one sniff of the redhead's blood, which was on the string, and the rat sprang from Kise's shuddering arms. Instantly, it pressed its flat nose down and flicked its three forked tongue over the ground.

In a flash, the rat started to run, making Kuroko stumble with the sudden painful rip on his arm. "Kise-kuuuuuuuuun ..." Kuroko shouted over his shoulder, as the rat rounded a corner, pulling him, almost horizontal, along. He almost crashed into the wall, but then dematerialized in the last moment and flew right through it.

"K-Kurokocchi~!" Kise's surprised wail echoed from the walls surrounding him, as he took off, running after his partner. He wasn't caught off guard seeing Kuroko's vanishing act, too used to it by now. But the fact, that Kuroko normally didn't show it so openly, as he just did, let Kise know, that he was really in a pinch there. He speed up even more and eventually could catch up after two more blocks.

Kise was running alongside the blackish particles, which floated behind the rat through the air, and looked with worried eyes over. "Do you think it's recommendable to be in that form? You draw too much attention."

"I don't want to hear that, especially from you of all people.", Kuroko's voice etched ghostly into his ear. "Take the goddamn leash, already." Kise obeyed and shuddered slightly, as his hand immersed into the ice cold particles, which were his partner. "Where is it taking us?" He dared to ask, when the rat sprang over a fallen garbage can, without losing speed. "How should I know?", Kuroko hissed pissed off. It didn't happen often, that he was caught of guard. But some stupid animal had managed to do exactly that, what got his blood boiling. Who would have thought, that this ugly thing could run like this.

Kuroko floated behind Kise and attached a few of his particles to the blonde's neck. "Keep going. I will recharge meanwhile."

Kise grunted upon the icy feeling on his skin. "You know, I hate it when you do it like this." He leaped over a sleeping figure on the ground and snatched a view over his shoulder. "Stop complaining. There is no other way right now. I don't want to run into Kagami, when I'm not fully charged."

Kise sighed, but stopped his ranting. He concentrated on the path, following behind the hopping rat, but his mind already planned how to get back at his partner. An slightly evil smirk appeared on his face as a sudden idea it him and if he wouldn't currently be running at his full speed, he would have rubbed his hands together. Luckily, Kuroko was too distracted at the moment and didn't witnessed the blonde's evil streak kicking in.

Oh, this would be fun once they got home.

 

* * *

 

"Shin-chaaaaaaaaaaaan~ how many workshops are that now? My feet hurt and my tummy growls since a while." Takao was wailing and dragging his feet behind the greenette, who mercilessly strode forwards, ignoring his companion.

"Damn, Kagami. What the hell are you doing?", he mused and sighed in exasperation, as Midorima stopped at the next shopping window, ogling an ugly pot, which was painted in muddish grey-brown colors. "Takao wait for a moment. I just found my lucky item for today."

Sighing again, Takao let himself slump against the wall beside the window and stared along the street. Since how many hours they were now on the road? Midorima had refused to drive his hover into this region and preferred it to run by foot. Well, it was actually much more practical, since they stopped every fifty steps, finding another possible workshop on the road. But no matter whom they ask, no one had seen the tall redhead or refused to give them answers. Either way, Takao cursed Kagami for running off. Instead of trying to explain and get help from them, he had chosen to take it upon himself, causing them to run all over town searching for him, to prevent the upcoming war.

Takao looked up as he heard the jingle of the shops door and cracked an amused eyebrow at Midorima. "What's that? I thought you wanted to buy the pot." Midorima's head was decorated with a greenish hat, which had a long pheasant feather attached to it. "Why would I? Today's lucky item is a Bavarian costume hat. Here, I got yours as well." Startled, Takao jumbled with the small package Midorima had pushed into his hands. "What's that?", he asked, already unwrapping the brown paper cover. "Your lucky item, what else?", the greenette deadpanned and spun on his heels to walk away, slight blush creeping up his neck.

One of Takao's eyebrows shot questioning up, wondering about the reason, to let Midorima feel bashful. He got the answer right away, when he pulled out a fine fabric so smooth it almost slipped through his hands, and unfolded to a silverish-pink negligé.

His eyes widened for a moment, flicking from the soft nothing in his hands to Midorima's back. He wanted to say something - preferred teasingly - but sucked sharply in his breath, heart skipping a beat, as he witnessed the passionate gaze the greenette threw him over his shoulder. Gulping audibly, Takao pushed the fabric back into the paper cover and stored it in his shoulder bag. Hell, sometimes Midorima could be suggestive with only one look and Takao really had to struggle to swallow around the lump in his throat. His heart ached for the green-haired tsundere and even if Midorima wasn't as outspoken about his feelings as Takao, the raven knew by such small gestures like this, that he was valued.

His walk was skip induced as he caught up to his partner. "Nee, Shin-chan. How long do you think it will take us to get back to your apartment?" Midorima looked down into Takao's silverish-turquoise eyes, who were questioning trained on his face. "I don't now. Why?"

Takao tiptoed at his side, placing a hand on his shoulder, fingertips slightly grazing the vulnerable skin at his neck. "Hm … I can't wait to wear that, while I ride you into your next life.", was whispered into his ear, hot, damp air puffing suggestively against his skin.

Midorima jerked back, hand clapped over his red ear, as he shouted upset after the skipping away man. "Takao!"

The raven gave him an amused gaze over his shoulder and licked his lips in a slow manner.

Midorima instantly felt his lower parts twitch and to his mortification, words, which he otherwise wouldn't say a loud, tumbled from his lips. "Me neither."

"Huh? Did you say something?" Takao had spun on his heels and was now walking backwards, ogling Midorima's red face.

The greenette pushed his glasses, annoyed with himself, up his nose and averted his eyes, barely covering his slip of tongue with a grunted, "Nothing."

Takao chuckled to himself, as he let Midorima bypass him. Certainly, he had heard the admission but riling up his partner, was one of his trademarks. Nothing could be so thrilling for him, as to see what a flustered Midorima would do. But he got reminded, that they still had a person to find, as his partner stepped into yet another engine parlor and began to question the man behind the counter.

Well, Takao could wait - barely, as it always was, when the greenette made the first move - but work was work and always came first. Nevertheless, he didn't miss a small foretaste for himself and draped his body snugly against Midorima's back, hand snatching beneath the green-white striped dress shirt, softly tracing the outlines of taut abs with his fingertips.

Midorima glared over his shoulder, eyes smoldering with a promise, that his indiscreet action would entail consequences. Oh, Takao couldn't wait to get home, to get his punishment.

 

* * *

 

"Like I said, I need it now! Not in three days. Miron, I know you can get your ... uhm ... tentacles faster on it. Don't take me for an idiot." Kagami slammed his fist on the desk and leaned forward, trying to intimidate the alien opposite him. "How long do you think, I waited already? Five fucking years, but I have no time anymore." Kagami was desperate and it was now in his posturing.

A yellow tentacle flicked over the desk, pushing some papers to the side and a second lifted the steaming coffee cup from the table and brought it to the short proboscis of the creature. "Five million and a feather of yours, then it's a deal.", the alien named Miron said, before noisily slurping his drink.

"HA? Are you nuts?", Kagami roared, but then lowered his voice. "I don't give random people feathers."

"Is that so? So, Aomine Daiki isn't just a random person then?", Miron smirked, showing yellow-brown block-teeth under his proboscis. "What?", Kagami snapped alerted. Why did this cursed Mironicos knew, that he gave one to the bluenette? "Oh, c'mon! Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. You healed a damn police officer. One of the worst sort. Why do you think, I had to move my shop here, Bakagami.", the alien snarled and wiped a few of his yellow tentacles through the air.

"Don't call me that! And I don't know what you mean.", Kagami groused and plummeted back on his seat. "Look, I have a serious situation here and if you don't give me the goddamn drive, your ass - if you have one, no offence - will wander to nirvana within the next day. So, could you  _please_ shove your shitty attitude to where the sun doesn't shine and give me the ware that I ordered, and already have paid on account, mind you!" He had spoken himself in rage again and waved wildly with his arms around, to make the stupid alien understand, that this wasn't a joke.

"Well, times change. A small, poor alien like me, needs to look out now, you know." Miron waggled his head and tapped with one of his tentacles against his forehead, thinking. "Okey, five million and three tears."

"HELL FUCKING SHIT! WHY? Why do you need something of my body? Just take the goddamn five million, as we previously said, and be done with it!" Kagami almost flipped the table, as he sprung up and chased around his chair. Miron smiled amused. Hell, this baka was so easily riled up, that is was always a funny sight to be seen. But now his boredom was lifted. "Gawd, Baka~~! How long do we know each other? Twenty years? And I always get you with that." The alien rolled his eyes and then shouted to his son, who was out in the repairing hall. "Mironomis! Get this guy his drive." Miron smirked at Kagami's baffled expression and laughed out loud when the man gaped at him. "You have it?"

"Yeah buddy, who do you think I am? You order, I deliver. That's my job. I actually have it since a while, but you never came by in the past months. I almost thought you want to settle down here. Not that I mind, I like the food you make. But really, this planet-", he made a huge gesture with his tentacles. "-isn't for you. Gimme the money and then go to Mironomis. He will hand the drive to you."

Kagami clapped his mouth shut. "You tricked me."

"I did.", Miron smirked.

"Why?", Kagami put the money in five bundles on the table.

"Because you explode so beautifully every time.", Miron's smirk grew even wider when he saw Kagami's wrinkled dual-brows.

"I'll get back to you one day.", Kagami snapped, but there was no venom in his voice.

"Oh, for sure, Bakagami. And now go and good luck, wherever the stellar wind will carry you." Miron rounded his desk on his twelve yellow tentacles and clapped the readhead with a heavy farwell slap between his shoulder blades. "Ouch."

"Don't be a puss, it was only slightly." Miron wrinkled his proboscis. "Yeah, right. You only do that with me, because you know I can take your strength." Kagami laughed and waved to the Mironicos, not knowing if he would ever see him again.

"And there he goes.", Miron murmured under his breath and turned around to his desk. He snatched a brown, worn out file folder from one of the drawers and took a red stamp with another of his tentacles.

CLOSED

 

* * *

 

"You also saw that, right?", Takao whispered to Midorima, as he peered around the red brick wall corner. "Yes. Kagami.", the greenette answered, his intercom already at his mouth. "Wah~ wait! I first want to see what he is doing." Takao ushered Midorima's wrist away and peeked at the red-haired man who just lifted, without much exertion, a huge super nova drive on a trailer. "What the fuck? He said he needed a light drive and not this super luxus thing."

"I guess he lied.", Midorima mused, adjusting his glasses. "Nah~ maybe just got an upgrade? But for what does he need it? I mean, yeah he wants to leave, but with this thing he can fly to the sun and back thousands of times if he wants." Takao wrinkled his eyes, vision zooming in on the alien, Kagami was talking too.

"Takao, did you forget, that we stand at the brink of war because of him? Certainly, he wants to be as far away as he can. And I don't think he will come back here." Midorima once again lifted his arm, but Takao intercepted the motion. "Shin-chan wait! Let us grill this yellow alien first. They seem to know each other well."

Midorima now also peered around the corner, watching Kagami laugh with the yellow alien, which had just stepped out of the dim working hall.

"Yeah, I will see you around. I'm sure of it. Somehow, no matter where I go, you're already there." Kagami laughed loud at something the extraterrestrial had said and pushed both of his thumbs up. "Maybe one day, yeah. Once I find a nice place to settle down, I'll invite you."

Kagami jumped into the truck, an asbach ancient vehicle what still drove with gasoline, and started the engine. Suddenly a second alien came rushing out of the workshop and climbed in the blink of an eye up to the window of the passengers seat. Silver-turquoise and green eyes saw a black box handed over and then Kagami pushed the gas pedal through and vanished in a big grey exhaust cloud.

"Shin-chan?"

"I'm already at it." Midorima pulled his beloved sniper rifle from beneath his clothes, screwed the silencer on the run and raised it to his shoulder. All this happened with the calm of a routine of years and also the violent recoil when he fired, Midorima barely noticed. It had taken him years, to perfect his shooting ability and he had done everything he could.

And so the little transmitter landed unerringly at the bottom side of the super nova drive, where the redhead would hardly see it. "I would say, that was perfect.", Takao awed and looked up to his partner. A seldom shown smug smirk ghosted over Midorima's face. "Of course.", he deadpanned and packed his weapon back to the long white case, which snuggled tightly, from his hip down his leg, to his skin.

"Uhhh~ so sexy." Takao almost drolled, but snapped out of it when Midorima's voice summoned his attention. "Get going. You wanted to grill an alien. I will sent Kagami's coordinates to the others. I don't think we can take him on, on our own." Takao nodded, straightened up from his crouching position and casually walked out of the shadow of the building.

 

* * *

 

" _Nee~ are we finally there? I'm bored._ "

" _Shaddup Hayama, the first shot is mine."_

" _Eikichi, no one said we would fire on them."_

" _Ha? Reo-nee, since when is a declaration of war something where you don't shot?"_

" _Mah~ mah~, why don't we first see, if they found our golden egg? We wouldn't want it to be destroyed, minna."_

" _Spare me your friendly fuss. You want it as much as we all do, Kiyoshi."_

" _Don't always grouse on Teppei, Makoto. It's unseemly."_

" _Shut your trans trap Mibuchi! It would be such a shame, if your eyebrows would be missing tomorrow. Or not! Hahaha!"_

" _Nee~ I never understand Hanamiya's jokes. Do you?"_

" _Don't ask me. Urg, now I'm hungry. Oi, when will we arrive at this planet … what's it called again?"_

" _Earth, Nebuya-kun."_

" _Always the pattern alumni, tch."_

" _Makoto!"_

" _Ah, shut up you all. We will arrive tomorrow. And whatever be gracious to them, if they don't give us what we asked for."_

 

* * *

 

"Uhmpf!" Takao exhaled, grabbed at the golden flash in front of him and tumbled back against Midorima. Both fell, being crushed to the ground by the golden thing Takao was holding. "Urg … sorry, Takaocchi. I didn't see you coming."

"Kise!?", Midorima snapped. "What are you doing here? Where is Kuroko?"

"Ouch, Kise can you move? Your elbow is piercing my ribs.", Takao heaved.

"Ahahaha, sorry." Kise squirmed backwards away and jumped on the pair again as a voice materialized right beside him, pressing a curse out of both of his teammates.

"I'm here, Midorima-kun." Kuroko took on his human shape and looked deadpan at the three men. "What are you doing?"

"Do you even need to ask? And why were you in your shadow form? Did something happen?" Midorima finally had enough and pushed both, the blond and the raven, off of him and stood up. He clapped the dust from his arse and glared at the blonde. "I am sorry."

"Tsk."

"Takaocchi~~ Midorimacchi just clucked his tongue at me.", Kise wailed, flinging his arms around Takao's neck. "Hey, stop making a fuss, Kise. We just were about to get some intel." Takao pushed at the blonde's head to get him away.

"Kise-kun." The blonde stiffened and peered over his shoulder back at Kuroko. "Hai! I'm sorry." Facking a sop, Kise let go of Takao and looked at the red leash what hung from his wrist. "Shit! Kurokocchi the rat is gone." The blonde held up his arm and gestured at the empty end.

"Rat? Which rat?", Midorima asked, looking around. He wasn't so fond of vermin and shakily adjusted his glasses.

"Do you mean that … rat? Hell, it's huge!" Takao gasp and gestured at the animal, which sat on top of a garbage container, eyeing them with red eyes.

"Yes, that's it. A Cazam rat.", Kuroko walked up to the animal and slowly moved the back of his hand to it.

"Be careful Kurokocchi." Kise crouched behind Takao, using him as a shield.

"Nee~~ what're ya all doing?" A voice drawled from behind them and suddenly the rat leaped into the air and snatched Murasakibara's snack swiftly from his hand. "Oi, that's mine. Give it back!"

"What the hell? You too?" Takao's eyes switched from Himuro to Murasakibara, to Kise and finally landed on Kuroko. "What ….?"

"... are you all doing here?" Midorima finished Takao's broken sentence and glared into the round.

"I said, give it back." The purple giant wrestled with the Cazam rat on the ground, rolling and trying to snatch his snack back.

"Atsushi, you can't eat that anymore anyway. Just leave it." Himuro leaned down to stop his partner from further embarrassing himself. "But Tatsu-chin, that was my favourite." He let go of the snack and the rat instantly leaped up from his chest into hiding between the garbage container and the wall.

A vein at Midorima's temple ticked. He brought his forefinger and thumb to the bridge of his nose and massaged his cramping up muscles. "I said, what the hell are you all doing here?"

"Uwa~ Shin-chan cursed." Takao clapped his hands over his giggling mouth and shank a tad lower, when angry sparkling, green eyes glared at him.

"The rat lead us here." - Kuroko.

"I just followed the rat." - Kise.

"I wanted to try Kagachin's food." - Murasakibara.

"One of the clerks at a restaurant in the upper city told us, she has seen Kagami fetch some Usantries and the only one who eats them are the Mironicos, who have a workshop in this street.", Himuro explained.

"I was here with you anyway.", Takao chirped happily.

"Takao!", Midorima growled annoyed and looked back at Himuro. "Okay, that explains why Murasakibara and Himuro are here. But what is with this Cazam rat? Kuroko?"

"They are good sleuths, so I gave it a whiff of Kagami's blood and it followed the scent." Kuro dusted some dirt from Kise's ass, with what seemed like painful slaps, while answering.

The blonde cringed but didn't pull away. Midorima only raised an eyebrow at the sight, while Takao's eyes glittered with a suddenly dawned understanding and Himuro was still busy dragging Murasakibara back to his long legs.

"Fine. But that doesn't explain why you were in your shadow form.", Midorima drilled further. "Tch, Midorima-kun, can't we leave it at that? Finding Kagami-kun is our first priority now." Like hell, would Kuroko admit to his old friend, that he was caught off guard by a lowly Cazam rat. He would rather bite his tongue off, than seeing triumph creeping into the greenette's eyes.

" _Kuroko, there will be a day you get caught of guard by something you never expected with your non caring attitude. And that will be the day, I will laugh wholeheartedly at your expression, when you leap away with an almost heart attack."_

It had been one of these days, where Midorima's attention had drifted off to a certain raven-haired male, who had just joined the team a few days back and Kuroko, just for the fun of it, continuously materialize beside him, scaring the living daylights out of the greenette.

Kuroko snapped back from his reminiscing, looking with wide, deadpan eyes at Takao. "What did you say?"

Takao gave him a weird gaze, but repeated. "I said we just saw Kagami, as he loaded a super nova drive and drove away. Shin-chan placed a tracker on it, so we just need to follow him."

"Finally good news.", Akashi's voice snarled from behind the group, shocking everyone, beside Takao, by his sudden appearance.

"Uwaaa~ Akashicchi has learned Kurokocchi's ability.", Kise boomed, looking aghast.

"Don't be stupid, Astor's can't do that.", Midorima mouthed, but sealed his lips when the yellow eye of his captain gleamed fearsome up.

"How come you are also here, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko was done with Kise and directed his light-blue eyes at the magenta-haired man, who was clad in one of the usually black nanosuits. Only that it wasn't black anymore. "What happened?", the shadow asked as he let his eyes roam over Akashi's disheveled figure.

"Don't ask." Akashi glared over his back at Aomine, who just rose from the sewer.

"Oi, it wasn't my fault.", the bluenette groused, looking not better than his captain. Lot's of different kind of colors were plastered on the surfaces of the suits and they didn't seem to be paint.

"GAWD you two stink!", Kise wrinkled his nose and moved his head to the side, hoping to breath fresh air, after the awful stench of those two.

"Don't I know it!", Aomine grumbled, moving one of his hands over an orange mass on his suit, trying to wipe it away. The only thing that happened, was that his hand got stuck and he pulled long slimy ribbons from it. "Urg, what's that shit?"

"It's exactly that, Daiki. Shit!", Akashi growled and crossed his arms over his chest. "We just walked through the goddamn lavatory of Undertown, if you haven't noticed."

"Ha? But the sign said something different." Aomine looked up from the goe mass and stared at his captain.

Akashi sighed. "But you surely have noticed, that you can't give a shit on those signs, right? You were there with me for fuck's sake! Or how often do you think, we walked in the wrong direction today?"

"But …", Aomine shook his head and shut up, then looked up again. "I'm curious what happened there. Normally it's brimming with life."

"What do you mean, Aomine?", Midorima's ears had perked up, like the others, and they were all staring questioning at the bluenette and their captain.

"Thing is, that the Undercity is deserted. And I mean everything. The clubs, the bars, the housings-", he shot an angry look at Aomine. "-and even the brothels. We tried to search for someone, who could tell us what happened, but didn't find one soul. It's like everyone left in a hurry. The lamps were all on and we found still glowing ashes and faucets who were left running."

Everyone fell silent after Akashi's announcement, faces strained, thinking what might have happened.

"But ... there lived around one hundred thousand aliens, they can't simply vanish.", Takao finally gasped.

"Exactly. Counting the undetected cases, it may even have been much more. There was no trace of why or where they have gone." A sudden explosion, ripped Akashi's last words from his lips and everyone spun around to the origin of the loud noise.

From the shop, Kagami had left around fifteen to twenty minutes ago, came thick black smoke and an angry screeching voice was heard. "Fuck this shit! Leave it! We need to hurry!" The yellow alien, who talked previously with the redhead, hurried out of the workshop hall, rolling a huge white-shining ball in front of him and waved his tentacles hurriedly at someone inside. "But dad?", a broken voice wailed and Akashi's team witnessed, how the yellow skin color of the extraterrestrial changed to an angry blue-purple color. "Get the fuck out here! Your sisters are already waiting at the ship. We don't have time to rescue your little experiment!" He rushed over the street, followed by a slightly smaller yellow alien, which looked exactly like him and vanished into a building opposite his workshop.

"What the hell?", Takao breathed out and almost tumbled over as Akashi suddenly jumped, dripping colored shit on him, and also ran up to the building the aliens had just entered.

"Akashi, wait!" Midorima shouted and in one motion everyone was following behind their captain.

"Shin-chan, what is happening?"

"Like I know!"

"Takaocchi, stay away. You stink."

"Shut up, Kise."

"Don't beef at Kise-kun."

"Nee~ Tatsu-chin, this might be dangerous."

"I know Atsushi, that's why I'm coming with you."

"I thought so!"

Akashi had stopped after pulling the door open and looked knowing at the black-white wafting wall in front of him. "A portal." Experimentally, he dipped one finger inside, but met with resistance. "It's not for us to use."

"What now?", Midorima asked, inspecting the portal. "I will contact Momoi. Takao locate Kagami.", Akashi ordered and was already unzipping his nanosuit, taping at his intercom.

 

* * *

 

" _Do you think they liked my little message?"_

" _You're such a child Kotarō."_

" _But Reo-nee~ I was bored!"_

" _Sigh. Yeah, I know."_

" _Look at them squirming like little ants. Makes me wanna crush them."_

" _Oi! Who used the warp?"_

" _Urg, he's all yours."_

" _Reo-nee that's mean."_

" _Who?"_

" _That was me, Hanamiya."_

" _Ouch!"_

" _And who told you to do so?"_

" _I was bored."_

" _I will show you boredom."_

" _Oi! What's happening there?"_

" _Uhm … Kotarō might've sent a little message."_

" _Eikichi, look at them panicking. This'll be so much fun."_

" _Ouch! Moa~ Teppei not you, too."_

" _That was uncalled for, Kotarō."_

" _Mah~ why not. We are here a day earlier now. Might as well play."_

" _Reo-nee, I don't like Hanamiya's smirk."_

" _That's your own fault."_


	7. Chapter 7

SYSTEM ALERT … SYSTEM ALERT … SPACE GATE ONE .... CAPACITY REACHED

SPACE GATE TWO … CAPACITY NINETY NINE PERCENT

"Chief! Space gate three reports, that they are almost overrun. What should we do?"

"Get me Akashi on the goddamn intercom! Furihata, call gate four and five. We need to know how it looks there."

"Chief Aida! Akashi called."

"Finally!", Aida breathed relieved and snatched Momoi's wristband from her. "Do you have news from General Harasawa?"

"No, not yet." Momoi tapped frantically on her screen, scanning her mails.

"C-Chief!", Furihata stammered.

"What now?", Aida roared over.

"S-Something is happening there." Furihata pointed to the big screen on the wall.

The screen flickered, showed static noise and suddenly a man with dark eyes, strawberry-blonde hair and little fang teeth appeared on the surface.

"Ahem … ahem … test … test … is this thing working? Mah~ whatever. Hello, there!" The guy waved into the camera and grinned gleefully, showing his fangs. "I think, I will introduce myself first. Name is Hayama Kotarō. Origin … mah~ you don't need to know.", he cuckled. "First off … no, it's the second already ..." The guy scratched his head and continued. "I apologise that we will never met in person." He bowed slightly and then a sudden evil gleam appeared in his dark eyes. "Because as of tomorrow you won't be alive anymore. We, the Mukan no Goshō, think that it's time to play a bit. The bid has been already sent to your leaders. But much to our regret, we haven't heard any good news from them since then. I guess this leaves us only one option …", he paused and seem to tap onto something. "Mah~ our much beloved cannon is almost fully charged, but we would be really sad when our golden egg would be lost in a battle. So, I will give you one last chance. Find this guy-" Kagami's picture popped up on the screen. "-and bring him to us. You still have … hmm … six hours left. Ah! And if you wonder, we didn't talk about earth days." He smirked mirthful. "Good luck, let the game of tag begin!" The guy waved one last time and the screen closed, showing a small white point as afterglow until it completely went black.

Heavy silence befell the head office. One could've heard a pin falling. "What the hell was that?", Chief Aida breathed aghast and suddenly everyone snapped out of it.

"Chief, General Harasawa is on the line.", Momoi screamed and pushed the emergency receiver into Chief Aida's hand, snatching her still online intercom from his other.

"Sei-chan?", she ushered. "Did you hear everything?"

Akashi looked into the serious faces of his team and growled. "Yes, we have heard and seen." Chief Aida's hand dropped, when the foreign man had popped up on the screen, letting Akashi and his team witness the whole message. "Satsuki, get your ass over to Kagami's apartment. We have him located and maybe need you on location for intel."

"But Sei-chan.", Momoi's protesting voice rose from the device.

"No. I will have you at my side, if the worst comes down. Inform the Chief, that we try to catch Kagami and that we need you here. Then instantly move. We will be there." Akashi switched his wristband off and looked once more into the round. "You know what to do. Let's go!"

 

* * *

 

_"You're really a little devil, Kotarō. Don't you think it was mean, to only now sent it to the higher ups of the earthlings?"_

_"Och, Reo-nee that makes it so much more fun! I'm curious how fast they will notice, that the video was broadcasted five hours ago."_

_"I'll give you that, you really know how to manipulate satellites."_

_"Woah, Hanamiya praised you. Is the world coming to an end?"_

_"What are you talking about, Nebuya-kun? Hanamiya always recognises other peoples talents."_

_"Yeah, Kiyoshi. And he don't like yours."_

_"This is really after my taste. So, how many hours are left?"_

_"Hours? Are you kidding? You mean minutes."_

_"Hahaha! Perfect!"_

_"Someday you need to show me how you did that, Kotarō."_

_"It's easy. You only need to locate every outer space being, leave out the one you want to catch, and link the datastream to their devices. The rest handles itself."_

_"Uah~ look at this! I guess we will soon have our golden egg."_

 

* * *

 

Kagami made a full braking and looked baffled out the dirty windshield. "What …?"

"There he is!", a voice snarled and as if on command, an angry alien mob stormed over to the truck.

"What the fuck?", Kagami found his voice again. Realising that they were after him, he ripped at the gear shift to get into the reverse gear. But too late. The old machine didn't work as swiftly as the new technology and suddenly sharp claws scratched over the window at his side. "WheRe 'o Ya thinK ya're goIng?" Three purple telescope eyes rolled wildly at him as they peeked over the rim of the drivers door. "Fuck!" Kagami jerked away from the door and frantically tried to get the reverse gear in. "Goooooooooolden Eeeeeeeeeeeeggggg.", something howled deeply and landed with a loud bang on the driver's cab roof.

"Catch him, catch him, catch him." A green leprechaun continuously shrieked, as he hopped on the hood and left deep bumps in the metal. His shaggy orange hair waved angry in the motion and drool dripped from his tusks. Something crashed into the front and shook the whole truck, making Kagami fly up from his seat and painfully hitting his head at the roof.

Ignoring the stinging bump, he looked through watery eyes out of the windshield. That didn't look good for him. More and more aliens were closing up on the truck, whetting their sharp claws and fangs. "Sorry.", he murmured and moved his hands with lightning speed.

"WhAt?", he heard the surprised shriek from the Karashian snail beside his door and then everything went white.

 

* * *

 

"What the fuck happened here?" Aomine stopped in his running and gaped at the scene. Charred alien cadavers laid everywhere on the ground, some of them still smouldering from the heat wave they apparently had hit with. He moved over to a still twitching figure and leaned down. But every help was too late. The twitching only an afterglow of the dying life. "Fuck!", Takao snapped behind him and Aomine peeked over his shoulder. His team had finally closed up to him. They, like him before, let their eyes roam over the massacre and were lost for words.

"Urg." Kise stumbled against a house wall, looking green in the face and clapped a hand over his lips to hold in the bile in his mouth.

"That's horrible.", Himuro whispered, walking around one of the corpses.

"Crispy.", Murasakibara drawled, poking a burned figure with his long finger.

"Atsushi! Really?" Himuro shot him an appalled gaze and pulled an disgusted face.

"Akashi-kun."

"Yeah, I know Tetsuya. We need to be really careful." Akashi looked through slitted eyes ahead to the building, where Kagami Taiga's apartment was. "Seeing this, you all know to not underestimate him. Form up!", he called out and his team assembled around him, standing at attention.

"Atsushi, Tatsuya, Shintarou, Kazunari you go through the cellar entrance. Tetsuya, Ryouta, Daiki and I go through the front door. In view contact you shoot these stunning bullets." He handed over some bullets with a green cap, which he had pulled out from his black hip belt. "Shouldn't be someone go over the roof?" Akashi stilled for a moment at Takao's suggestion. "Hm …" Akashi eyed Aomine appraising. "Do you think you can do that jump again?"

"Ha? Hell, no! That was pure luck last time." Aomine shook his head. "But let me take the outside stairs. I can climb up to the ladder, that's no problem and will be faster than controlling every floor."

"Okay, we do it like this. In view contact you shoot and break the news immediately. Not the other way around. I don't want casualties." Akashi leaned back as he noticed Momoi's silver-pink hover bike. "Sei-chan~!" She wiped the helmet from her pink hair, which whooshed over her back down in soft waves and flung her slim leg over the the hover bike seat. Her skin-tight black motorcycle suit had cutouts over her hips, showing off her cream colored flawless skin and left not much room for imagination. The front zipper was slightly pulled down and gave deep insights into her cleavage, which was pushed up by the tightness of the suit.

Aomine, like the others, looked over, but for the blood rush southwards and the dry mouth feeling, which he would have had previously at viewing a sexy woman, he waited in vain. Nothing. Absolutely nothing stirred in his lower regions and even Akashi shot him a weird gaze. "What?", he snapped and glared at seven pairs of eyes, who stared back at him.

"Uhm … we're waiting that you catcall or make another lewd remark, like always. Is everything alright with you?", Kise quizzed unbelieving.

"Shaddap!", he snapped once more and turned on his heels to walk closer to Kagami's building.

"It's weird.", Takao mused looking curiously after their blue-haired teammate.

"More like a miracle, I would say.", Midorima corrected, adjusting his spectacles.

"Aominecchi has fallen ill. What do we do Kurokocchi?" Kise shook his partner in exasperation.

"Calm down Kise-kun.", Kuroko uttered, head lolling from one side to the other.

"Does Mine-chin not like meat buns anymore?" Murasakibara seemed dismayed.

"I hope you talk about the food, Atsushi.", Himuro murmured from the side of his mouth.

"I guess the mating bond gets stronger." Akashi ignored the comments of his team, gaze directed to the tanned male's back.

"Hey, what's up? Did something happen to Aomine-kun?" Momoi was close enough to notice the weird looks the team was giving the bluenette. "No, nothing. Good that you are here." For a short moment, Akashi pulled his fiancé closer and pressed a chaste peck on her cheekbone. Then he explained their plan and requested for her to stay back and observe the building.

"Understood? If you see the slightest movement in Kagami's apartment or elsewhere, contact us.", he honed into her. "Yes."

"Good. Team! Move out!", Akashi gave command and the team split up to do their tasks.

 

* * *

 

"Ouch, goddammit."

"This here and this … uhm … here … where the fuck goes this cable? Shit! Ah! Here.", Kagami murmured while trying to fix the super nova drive to his spaceship. A few cuts mered his hands, but were already closing with a slight sizzling sound. It really was a surprise for him, that Miron had upgraded the light drive on his own. But like the alien had told him, he would need it, of that he was sure.

"Zzzzaaaaaggggaaaaamchiii?" Quirouxish was really a pain in the ass, but Kagami plastered a fake smile to his lips and turned around to greet Mrs. Barixta. "Hey there. Can I help you?"

"Y castid te schaf reedwfi.", Mrs. Barixta said and pressed a miracolouse fruit into his palm. "You're also going? Good. Thanks for all, Mrs. Barixta. I will miss you." His faked smile morphed into a true one as she clasped her tentacles around his back and hugged him tight. With a last clap, she turned and staggered away, hanging her finn. Kagami's words were truly spoken, what surprised himself a little. He really had taken a liking to his neighbor and hoped she would be sound and safe. But there wasn't time left to think any longer about it. He turned, put the miracolouse on top of the trolley with the tools, and continued to link up the cable network of the drive.

 

* * *

 

 

"Cellar. Clear."

"First floor. Clear."

"Second floor. Clear.

"Roger."

"Assemble on the second floor. Daiki how is it looking at yours?", Akashi whispered into his device.

"The front door is open."

"Wait for us. That seems fishy."

"I go in."

"No, Daiki!", Akashi urged, but only rushing noises came from his wristband.

"Fuck!"

"Sei-chan …. anno~ I don't know what it is, but from sixty degrees north east is something coming up to us. And it's fast." Momoi's voice rose through the device, distress riding high in her voice.

"What is it?", Akashi barked harshly back.

"I don't know. It seems as if the street becomes alive. The dirt bucks and convolves as if something wants to break out of it. There is a huge dust cloud blocking my view."

"Get out of there Satsuki. Meet with us in Kagami's apartment.", Akashi ordered, trying to hide the worry which creeped into his eyes. He looked around. Eventually, in those short moments he talked to his fiancé, his team had assembled around him and was waiting for instructions.

"You all heard what Satsuki said. Lets be quick. I don't want to deal with whatever is happening outside."

 

* * *

 

Aomine crept into the dark of Kagami's house. He pressed his back close to the wall and checked his dimly lit surroundings. Walking into an ambush was the last thing he wanted to do. He peeked around the corner, but only silence and the standby lights from some devices stared back at him. Sprinting in a crouch over to the redhead's bedroom, he pushed the door open with the tip of his gun and peered inside. The room was neat, except for the open drawers and cabinet doors. Kagami seemed to have packed everything he needed and was nowhere to be seen. Aomine turned his attention to the kitchen. Slowly, but with swift motions, he moved forward and lined his body with the half high wall. He inhaled deeply, calming his taut nerves, and looked around the corner. When no one was seen, he rose to his full high, still at attention and walked completely into the room. Here also, drawers and cabinets were open and the content cleaned out. It seemed as if the man made his homework. It was as if he had expected something like this.

Aomine approached the fridge and opened the door. Likewise, nothing was in there. He closed the door and once more looked around and then on his device. The small red blinking point was still there, showing the position of the super nova drive. Kagami had to be here. Somewhere … maybe laying in hiding and observe what he was doing next? No. Aomine shook his head. Something seemed strange. The position didn't change, but his team hadn't found a trace of the redhead. Where was he? Aomine once more inspected the kitchen and was about to move back into the guy's bedroom - maybe he had overseen something - when he noticed a fine square line on the side of the fridge, where normally nothing should be.

He ghosted his fingertips over the lines and then pressed in the middle. Instantly he heard a hiss and the small square sunk in and moved aside, giving way to a key lock. "What the …?" Aomine's eyes narrowed, inspecting the lock. No fingerprints were to be seen, which meant he had a problem here. He was sure it meant something and pressed the reconnect button on his intercom. "Akashi, report." It crackled in the line, but no one answered. "Akashi?" Aomine tipped again on the reconnect button. Suddenly his wristband glowed up in a ominous red tone, unimaginable heat burning his skin. "Ahhhhrg." Aomine teared the device from his wrist and hurled it away. "What the fuck?" Every electric equipment in the kitchen glowed red and the stinging scent of charred plastic and burned cables filled the air. The dark glowing subsided a moment later and he stepped closer to his intercom, poking the tip of his shoe against it. Leaning down, he held a hand over it. It wasn't hot anymore, but also showed no live. "Shit, its done for. What now?" Aomine turned around to the fridge. Hopefully the key lock hadn't taken damage by the electrical overload. But much to his dismay, it had. The plastic had thrown bubbles and run in ugly streams down over the surface. "Fuck!" Aomine roared and slammed both his hands against the useless fridge.

He heard a metallic crunch and looked aghast at the bumps his palms had left in the surface. "What …?"

Before he could find his voice again, the floor suddenly convolved like a living, breathing beast, smacking him from his feet and against the wall in his back.

"Sei-chaaaaan!" Momoi's voice screeched out from the living room and a lot more cursing followed, as his team untangled their limbs from the heap, they had been thrown into, in front of the kitchen entrance.

"What was tha-", Takao's voice got drowned out by a booming roar and an explosion outside the building. Everyone's head whipped around to the window and time seemed to stop.

Like in slow motion the glass detonated into thousand shreds and rained down on them. But that didn't stop their gaping mouths from hanging slack. They never had witnessed such a horror before. Outside on the street, something massive scaly rose and a dark furious eye, of the size of a caterpillar work machine wheel, stared through the window. Burning them with the sheer mass of wrath oozing from its depths.

"DUCK!", Akashi hollered, noticing something evil flash through those snake like eye, not a second too late.

Something clashed heavily into the building and separated the upper part of the house easy from it. Debris rained down on everyone and a painful scream escaped Himuro's throat.

 

* * *

 

"System on? Check. Drive fully loaded? Check. Coordinates … yep, Torifos.", Kagami got mentally through his checklist and pressed some buttons on the console in front of him, flipping through the programs on the hologram screen.

He looked up when the turmoil outside reached new heights. "What the fuck is going on?" He was safe in his camouflage bubble, but curiosity got the better of him and he enlarged a window on his screen.

"Holy crap. What the-?" His apartment was wrecked beyond recognition. The sun blinded the camera for a moment through the newly made sunroof and Kagami blinked and then blinked again. Wasn't that Akashi he just saw rolling over the ground, escaping the ultrasound wave of … "What the fuck is that?" He zoomed the camera to a wider angle and gasp. "How is that even possible?", he breathed aghast out. The image showed a nearly 30 meter high green-black shingled beast. He appreciated the length to approximately 500 meters. The tail ended in a sharp blade and the ugly dragon skull whipped through the air, biting through stone and wood, trying to reach the people in his apartment, who looked like ants next to the huge snake body. A Xylinthix? On earth? "Fuck!" This could mean a problem for him. Those beasts, if fully fledged, could sprout wings. His only hope was, that it wasn't fully grown. But wait! If Akashi was there, that meant … He tapped on the screen, widening the view even more and his heart leaped up to his throat, pulsing frantically, as he saw Aomine to hairbreadth escape the sharp blade, that had tried to decapitate him. His held breath whooshed relieved out of his lungs, as he saw Aomine standing up, only a few scratches visible on his handsome face.

Wait! What? Kagami felt the strings of the bond tuck on his body and clenched his teeth, shutting his eyes. He shook his head. He couldn't … no shouldn't go out there. The Mukan no Goshō where close. If they caught him … No. He didn't want to think about that. He closed the window, in try to get the image of a nearly beheaded Aomine out of his head and pulled around. He had to initialise the start sequence and it would be anyway better for him if the bluenette simply died right here right now. Then this nauseating feeling, what churned his guts, would go away. He was sure of it. But even if he tried to not think about it, he still glanced back over his shoulder at the empty screen, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth.

A sudden pang slit thought his chest and he faintly heard the wrath filled roar of the beast outside, as he toppled to his knees. Air was failing his lungs, as he clutched at his shirt and tried to not lose consciousness. What had happened? He crawled over to the screen, still pressing his fist against his hurting heart and flicked the window into full view. Red pain clouded his eyes as they ran over the image, desperately searching for the black figure with the midnight-blue hair.

There was Kise in a kneeling position. He seemed to shield a body laying on the ground. Kuroko? No. The smaller man was with Akashi, protecting Momoi from a soundwave shot in their direction. Murasakibara's mouth was open in a howling motion and even through the silent monitor, Kagami could make out the deep despair, which rolled in huge waves from the purple-haired giant's body. Midorima and Takao tried to reach Kise, leaping over smashed furniture and rocks from the destroyed walls. Which meant … it was Aomine. He was down, with only Kise there to protect him.

Kagami smashed his fists onto the console. Horrible, breath robbing, all-consuming pain rolled in waves over his body, mirroring what the bluenette was going through. Kagami's face contorted; eyebrows furrowed and teeth gritted. He tried to will away the feelings, which came crashing down on him. He wanted to help. Needed to save his mate. The ominous feeling grew by the minute, sending violent shivers through his spin. He was torn between saving his own live and coming for aid for his mate. His unwanted mate.

The thought snapped him back. Yes, Aomine was unwanted in his live. It was complicated enough. He couldn't care for others. Not even, if this someone, was bound to his soul.

Kagami relied heavily on the console and stood up on shaky legs. He had to go. Now. There was no time left to save anyone. Having once witnessed, how the Mukan no Goshō worked, he knew that they played underhanded. It was only a matter of time until they broke their own regulations. And Kagami didn't want to be caught, no matter what. He could only guess, what it was, that they wanted. And he wasn't willed to answer their demands.

He walked up to the middle console and fastened the straps of the leg holders around his limbs. Gingerly, he placed his fingertips on the whitish-blue glowing ball, which floated over a column with a beveled surface. The surface of the sphere felt like liquid and Kagami's digits sent little shivering waves over it by the touch. He instantly felt it linking to his consciousness and twitched as white sparkling, slim tentacles moved up his arms.

"Welcome Kagami Taiga. What is your desire today?" The female voice raising from the sphere, asked in a soft tone, dimming his worries with the caring tone.

"Too much for you to grasp.", he murmured, but then straightened his resolve. "Activate all shields, set fire power to maximum. We will leave this planet as fast as possible." He moved his fingers slightly, dimming the camouflage shield.

"Is your mate coming with us?", the voice asked and Kagami's head snapped back. Anger rose in his red eyes as he stared at the small figure, what had emerged and now floated over the sphere. "He isn't coming with us. Stay out of it.", he growled and moved his fingers fiercer to underline his decision.

"It's not advisable to leave him behind. He will die."

"Then let him! Not my problem.", Kagami snapped, glowering at the white figure.

"Don't be so sure. A soul link was made. If one dies, the other will live but with half a soul."

"Like I care. Stop your ranting and activate the engines."

"It will be your miserable life, not mine."

Now she was getting smart with him and he could have sworn, he saw her shrugging her slim shoulders. "Don't let me start. In the first place it was your fault, that this whole fiasco began. Who makes notes so small, that it's certain, that someone doesn't sees it?", he growled and poked into the sphere.

The figure twitched. "Aww~ Taiga are you pouting? I thought you wanted to leave this planet?"

Kagami gritted his teeth. Every fucking time she got the better of him. Annoyed him, as if it were her most beautiful pastime. If only he could chop her to pieces, his life would be much more peaceful. But that wasn't an option. "Exactly. So, would you please stop your bitching and do as I said? We don't have time for this."

"Alright alright. Your loss."

"Alex!"

"Yeah, I know. Stop barking." The ship started to vibrate as the engines roared to live. The sound of the cannons loading got drowned out as Kagami pushed his hands upwards over the sphere's surface, in doing so, giving the command to ascension.

The camouflage shield flickered one last time, before it vanished. The ring around the ship started to rotate and in an instant it shoot up into the air, leaving a big gaping hole in the ground, where once were seen abandoned buildings.

As if on cue, an wrath filled screech vibrated through the nacelle, as the Xylinthix whipped his ugly head around and shot a sound wave in Kagami's direction. "Fuck!" The shields had intercepted the most damage, but he was shaken vigorously, only the straps around his legs holding him in place. The ship tumbled rotating on its own axis through the air and suddenly Kagami had a clear view on the events in his beheaded apartment.

Four men were down, the others trying in vain to shield their teammates from further harm and the Xylinthix, in his wrath, tore buildings down, left and right, with his thrashing tail.

The snake like beings next attack was again directed at him and Kagami could barely avoid being hit by the sharp blade as it whipped through the air. "That was close.", the figure floating over the sphere commented with interest. "I know that! No need to tell me.", Kagami growled and again needed to tear the ship out of the way, escaping the Xylinthix's furious tail.

"Didn't you want to leave as fast as possible? What are you still doing here?" This was a legitimate question, what Kagami didn't wanted to answer.

"It's him right? You can't leave him.", the voice smartassed with a superiore tone, with the 'I told you so'-feeling to it, which let Kagami grit his teeth.

"What the fuck should I do? He only will make my life more complicated. Better I shot him now and be over with it.", Kagami hollered in distress, once more feeling torn.

"Lingering here will soon get too dangerous. Now decide already, Taiga."

"Damn you little bitch. That doesn't help me in the slightest." His eyes flicked over the view, gaze instantly catching the midnight-blue hair, which slowly soaked in the tanned males blood.

"Fuck!"

"You swear too often Kagami-kun."

An unmanly shriek escaped Kagami's throat as Kuroko's voice reproved right into his ear. Held in place by the straps around his legs, he couldn't spin around so his upper body did an unnatural bend, causing the ship to roll over the sky. "God dammit!", the redhead cursed and frantically tried to get the control back. The ship came swaying to a standstill and finally Kagami could gaze over his shoulder, to stare in two winter-blue eyes watching him appraising.

"Are you going to help or are you a cold-blooded bastard, who lets his mate die? Beside the others would also appreciate it, if you save their lives." Kuroko seemed unfazed, but a certain pressing tone could be register in his voice.

"How-?, the redhead started, but got cut off.

"We don't have time for long explanations. My team is going to die, if you wait any longer." Pale-blue eyes drilled holes into his red ones and Kagami swallowed around the lump in his throat, knowing that it was only a matter of time until he had the icy burning string around his neck again. Nevertheless, his anger flared to live. "Why should I help them? Since I met you lot, my life is in complete riot and that will only worsen the longer I stay in your … his company! I had a quiet life, until he burst into it and devastated my apartment.", Kagami growled, gaze mulishly directed at the raging Xylinthix.

"First, it's probably your own fault that your life is messed up. You were always like that. And really, it wasn't a satisfying life you had here, right? To scrape a living by making food for others. With your talents? It's a shame. I wouldn't have thought, the day would come, that I see the little boy of yore, who once was so full of hope and adventurousness, end up in a shit hole like this and be satisfied with it." When Kuroko was done with his ranting, he shot Kagami an incredulous look and vanished right before his eyes.

"W-Wait!", Kagami hollered, taken aback by the light-bluenette's words. Kuroko knew him? Since when? From where? Disbelieving Kagami stared at the small, pale figure, who materialized beside Aomine's body and dashed forward, protecting the unconscious man, without a gaze back at the spaceship, still hanging in the air.

An amused chuckle rose from the hologram. "Should I open the loading dock? You want to know more, right?"

Kagami clucked his tongue. "Do as you please." He was beautifully wrapped around more than one little finger and would have spit on the ground, if it wasn't him who had to clean it afterwards.

The spaceship slingered through the air, loading dock fully open, directing the biggest cannon on the Xylinthix.

"Boarding begins now. Hurry up!" The ship's female voice squawked through the public address system, while several red-hot bullets hit the giant snake-beast's body in a rapidly sequence.

"Go fetch your mate, Taiga. I have everything under control."

"Yeah, sure you have.", Kagami rolled his eyes sarcastically and unlocked the straps from his legs. He skidded over the metal ground and almost fell off the ladder to the open rear. "Take my hand!", he screamed against the horrible noise from the cannon and the wounded beast in the background and leaned out to grab Takao's outstretched arm.

Fast, he pulled one after another inside, even the unconscious ones which were handed to him, not caring where they landed. As soon as it was done, he spun on his heels and stormed back to command control. "How does it look like?" He fastened the belts in a hurry and laid his hands back to the sphere. "The Xylinthix, isn't fully grown. But I fear it's an early starter. See the little wings? They were hidden beneath the big back scales and just unfolded. I guess it can follow us to the atmosphere. There is no other way around it, Taiga. Use the drive on full speed and guide us out of here."

"Now you tell me to save our asses? I thought you had everything under control!" Another whip from the Xylinthix's tail, let Kagami shut up and race his fingertips over the sphere in a hurry. "I will plug every leaf individually from your branches, I swear!", Kagami's voice boomed in distress through the room, a thick layer of sweat on his forehead, while he curved around the bigger buildings and steadily rose higher and higher.

And suddenly the world seemed to end.

A glowing blue flash of light shot only millimeters past Kagami's spaceship and vaporized everything on the ground within a radius of 500 kilometers, with a blinding white, retina-searing flash.

 

* * *

 

_"ARRRRRRRRG! DAMN! I missed."_

_"You better missed, shithead! That is our golden egg you are shooting at."_

_"Oh wow, Reo-nee. A swear word from your mouth, the world is coming to an end."_

_"You nearly ended our golden eggs life there, Kotarō."_

_"Oh c'mon, Reo-nee. He won't die so easily."_

_"Hey, Hayama let me this time. This shitty tower goes on my nerves with its blinking."_

_"Just stop zooming in on it, Nebuya-kun."_

_"No, I want to zoom where I want without getting my eyes poked out by a shitty human symbol. Step aside Kiyoshi, let mankind meet my wrath."_

_"What are you a kid? But this looks fun. Let me see … huh huh … I like this white city floating in the air. It looks so beautiful shiny in the sun and the erased city in the background. Let me take a picture. Ahahaha! As if! Get this nuisance down."_

_"Hanamiya …"_

_"What Kiyoshi, you want to shot it? Here do it. Ha! As if I would let you."_

 

* * *

 

Kagami pressed his lids tightly together as another flash drowned the world outside. "Alex! Get us out of here!", he screeched and clutched his hands around the slightly oblique surface over which the sphere floated. The ship was bucking from left to right, completely thrown out of control by the detonation wave.

"Kagami-kun."

"Geeh, Kuroko." Kagami flinched and glared at the small man. "Just use the warp."

"No."

"Why not? This world is done for."

"No. You don't know that."

"Taiga.", Alex urged.

"No, goddammit. Just bring us out of here."

"Fine. But I can't guarantee anything."

"JUST FUCKING DO IT!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC
> 
> Authors note: Quirouxish: Y castid te schaf reedwfi = I came to say goodbye.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the slow updates, but can reassure you that this story is not abandoned. I hope you like the next chapter. Have fun reading. :)

" _Oh look look, who's coming at us."_

" _Just as I have planned. Nebuya, I hope you repaired the tractor beam."_

" _Sure, I did. It's done since forever."_

" _I don't believe it will be that easy to catch him."_

" _No, this time it will be different, Kiyoshi. He will not get away."_

" _I first believe it, when when we have him in here."_

" _Reo-nee, don't be so pessimistic. I will guide him to us. See."_

" _Hayama-kun, don't fire the cannon around with no aim."_

" _Tch, don't be a sourpuss, Kiyoshi. It's not like we harm anyone of worth."_

" _What Hanamiya said. Whoooooo~ BOOOOM!_ _Hehehe."_

 

* * *

 

Taiga, we have a problem."

"You don't say." Kagami growled sarcastically and looked out of the three fold window in front of the command console. They just had broken through the stratosphere and suddenly thousands of other space ships were flying around them. Some already initializing a hyperjump. "What the hell? They are too close to the planet. It will rip them to shreds."

"That's not what I meant. Zoom in on that shiny point beside the moon.", Alex ushered and zoomed on the spot on her own.

"Shit! Shit! SHIT!", Kagami screamed and dug his fingers into the glowing ball.

"Ouch, Taiga stop it!" The figure curved and shivered, as if in pain.

"Oh, sorry. But what should we do?", Kagami asked clueless and pulled his digits back to softly lay on the surface.

"Kagami-kun."

"GAAAAAH!"

"Dammit, Kuroko. Stop that shit.", the redhead heaved and gazed angry at the light-blue-haired man.

"We need some first aid and a room where we can lie down the wounded.", Kuroko told and then looked out the window. "Will we make it? It's them, right?" Even if it was packed as a question, Kagami could tell, by the wrath oozing from the man's small body, that this wasn't the first time he had seen the Uncrowned King's ship. Maybe even met them in person, if Kagami could give something about what Kuroko said to him before. But before he could ask, a hard jolt shot through the ships torso.

"Damn, it already begins." Alex's voice sounded pressed. Her figure shivered strongly and looked like as if she was leaning back against a strong pull. "What happened?" Kagami's eyes roamed frantically over the big front screen. "Fuck! Their tractor beam can reach till here?" He tapped on the sphere and a holographic keyboard flickered up.

"Let me test something." Alex leaned forward and the ship jumped, accelerating.

"Idiot! What are you doing?", Kagami hollered, pressing keys on the pad. "If I calculate right, we can jump right in front of them."

"Ha? Are you nuts?"

"Kagami-kun, the first aid-", Kuroko ushered at his side, without a care in the world.

"I don't have time for this. Can't you see that?", the redhead snapped, but then shot him a gaze. "Down the hall, third door, left. First aid room. Just lay them in there, it works on it's own." A small smile ghosted over the smaller man's lips. "I knew we could count on you."

"Yeah, just worsen the pressure.", Kagami groused into the empty space where Kuroko had just been standing. "I can say that I already hate that about him.", he murmured and then looked ahead. "Okay, lets do this."

 

* * *

 

"Atsushi, stop your wailing and put Tatsuya on the stretcher. Ryouta, help me with Daiki.", Akashi bit out and clenched his teeth in pain.

"He will be fine Takao-kun. Midorin is strong." Momoi patted the ravens back and moved to her betrothed. "You should lay down Sei-chan. Your side looks horrible." She ushered him over to another bier and shoved him down. "Satsuki." Akashi pulled her for a short moment into his arms, sighing relieved that she was fine. That last attack from the giant snake had got him good, but his move saved her life.

"Kurokocchi, how does this work?" Kise looked around, but couldn't see any first aid utensils. Only the stretchers where there, grouped around in a circle in the middle of the white room.

"Lay down Kise-kun. You also have serious wounds." Kuroko sat on his own medical bed and motioned for Takao to do the same. Only Murasakibara wouldn't lay down, no matter what they told him. Instead, he clutched the hand of his partner so tight, that everyone feared he would crush the smaller hand of Himuro.

"Initialize healing.", the female voice from before informed them and suddenly the light vanished, as if it was sucked out of the room.

"Whaaa~ what's happening?", Kise shouted excited, squirming on his bed.

"Kise-kun."

"Hai, Kurokocchi. I'll shut up."

Takao snickered, but the worry about the unconscious greenette was very vivid, even in that small tone.

Silence befell the room. Only their breathing filled the air.

"Did you see that?", Momoi asked into the darkness and if her voice was an indicator, small low glowing lights popped up around them. They floated through the dark room, making it look like outer space. "So beautiful.", Momoi whispered, while they sunk lower and lower. The nearer they came, more details were revealed and a cooing sound began to rise. Small smoky arms swirled slowly around a glowing round body in the middle and upon touching their wounded skin, warmth spread through their bodies. Everyone could feel how their wounds closed, leaving nothing than a soft feeling.

Only Aomine and Himuro where in such serious conditions, that only the unserious scratches closed. The small lights did their best, but their energy was limited. The first ones already vanished, trying to save both men's lives, giving their own.

 

* * *

 

On the commando bridge, Kagami felt the life running out of Aomine's body. He had felt his pain before, but hadn't known how serious it really was. One of the small lights appeared beside him, whispering in their cooing sound into his ear. It shivered slightly, felling how upset the red-haired man was, but anyway put one of its smoky arms to his temple, filling the area with soothing warmth.

Kagami calmed more and more down, head becoming clear of worry and panic. "Thank you.", he whispered to the small light. "Your mate and another is dying.", Alex said concerned.

"I know.", Kagami gritted his teeth. "But first we need to get out of here or we'll all die. You think we can pull off your plan? The risk, that they get drawn into the hole and follow us is high.", he asked with a strained voice, linking his body more and more with the floating sphere and thus feeling the merciless pull of the other spaceship.

The ship of the Mukan no Goshō was gigantic in contrast to Kagami's. They had no chance if it came to a show down. "Yeah, we will pull that off. You and me together, like in the past."

"Okay, lets do this. Initialize hyperjump sequence. Take it slow Alex, we need to reach the perfect point.", he murmured, fully concentrated on the task.

 

* * *

 

One level lower, the team had grouped around the two dying young men. Satsuki was sobbing into Akashi's neck, but couldn't pull her eyes away from their ashen faces. Kise shivered and pulled Kuroko closer, hugging him tightly and the other male let him - to both their surprise - feeling the others distress. Takao leaned against Midorima, hand tightly curled around the greenette's blood soaked, bandaged fingers, simply glad that he could feel the tsunderer's warmth.

Murasakibara had fallen silent. He stared at his dying partner and blamed himself for not protecting him better. Instead Himuro had protected him, throwing his body against his much taller one, bringing him out of the critical zone. An iron rod had pierced right through his body. From the left side of his chest, through bones, flesh and organs, to exit on his right side over his hipbone. It seemed that his heart wasn't damaged, but the pole still stuck inside, was the only thing keeping him somehow alive in preventing that blood gushed out in thick streams. Pain had strapped the black-haired man off his consciousness and Murasakibara could only watch how his life slowly ebbed out of him.

Aomine had fallen victim to the Xylinthix sharp tail. A huge wound gaped in his broad back, but that wasn't what was killing him. It was the Xylinthix poison in his blood. His face looked ashen, even with his tan. His skin slowly showed evil looking white pustules. "What's happening to him?", Takao whispered, head motioning to Aomine's body.

"He is dying. I can't do anything for him and it seems those little guys are also at their limit.", Midorima answered solemnly, when another small light ball vanished while trying to heal the bluenette.

 

* * *

 

" _Oh wow. Look at that! He is coming straight to us. Has he finally given up?"_

" _You don't really think so, right? He is a tricky one, or rather what we want is the tricky one. And I like to be the only one tricky here."_

" _Reo-nee ..."_

" _Kotarō, don't say anything. You provoked this."_

" _But it really seems like he is coming straight for us. What's he up to?"_

" _No matter what he's up to, Kiyoshi. This time we will get him. Nebuya, Hayama ready the catcher, we won't let him get away."_

 

* * *

 

"Taiga … the gate … it opens."

"I see that."

"It's the catcher right?"

"As if I don't know that."

"Only a bit closer."

"I know."

"Kagami-kun."

The ship made a jump forward, faster than Kagami liked it or needed it at the moment, bringing them too fast almost too close for their plan.

"GAH! Damn Kuroko, stop doing that.", Kagami screeched, but still concentrated every fiber of his being into not messing this up.

"Alex, how close do we need to get?" He could already see the dangerously orange glowing light of the catchers viewing slit and cold sweat broke out on his skin.

"Only a little bit more."

"What do you mean with 'a bit'? How much is a bit, please?" Really, she had tranquility even in such a dangerous situation, quite in contrast to him.

"Alexandra-san." The holographic woman's picture shivered as she jerked around. "Since when-?"

"Would you please concentrate! He's here since a while." Damn, they needed to concentrate and the small man's presence didn't made it lighter.

"Do you have a tractor beam?", Kuroko asked, staring ahead as the catcher fully emerged from the depths of the Mukan no Goshō's ship.

"Yes, we have. Why?" Alex curiously leaned towards Kuroko. "Can you reverse the polarity? That instead of pulling it pushes?"

"I guess it is possible, but I don't see how that should help us."

"Just do it and give me reign over it. I have a plan.", Kuroko ushered and already put his slim fingers to the sphere's surface.

"What are you up to?" Kagami was suspicious, but time was short and if the light-blue-haired man's plan would work in their favour, he was up to go with it.

"You see the big transporter ship behind us?" Kuroko nudged his head towards the left screen. "Yeah, so?"

"Reserve the polarity and make a surprise acceleration towards them. Shortly before we hit the catcher, open the wormhole and jump. Like this the catcher will be in the way, for them to instantly follow us.", Kuroko explained and calmly watched as the silverish tentacles of the sphere closed around his skin.

"That's brilliant … if it works. Let me get to it." Alex instantly immersed into the tractor beam's polarity and Kagami crooked an eyebrow, giving the man credit for thinking up this stroke of genius.

 

* * *

 

" _Come a little bit closer. Closer. Closer."_

" _Kotarō could you please stop singing. It's awful."_

" _Nebuya, get the catcher on full alert. We will not fuck up this time."_

 

* * *

 

"Here it comes.", Kagami growled and stared concentrated at the big, dark-silver mass of the high-tech-robot floating before the Mukan no Goshō's ship.

The catchers eyes slit glowed up in a dark red tone and Kuroko gave the go. The silver surface of the smaller ship jerked like a lightning bolt forward. The rotating circle around the middle part shivered and everyone could hear a screeching sound coming from somewhere deep in its guts.

In the blink of an eye, they were in front of the giant black treat and Kagami reacted spot on at Kuroko's howling voice over the nerve wracking screech.

"NOW! Kagami-kun."

Right before they could hit the catcher, a blackish blue-white tunnel opened and swallowed the teardrop-shaped ship.

 

* * *

 

" _I'll kill him. I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM!"_

" _What just happened?"_

" _I can't … even."_

" _Tricky you said? I would call him a genius for thinking that up."_

" _Kiyoshi shut your trap. You react as if you admire him for getting away again."_

" _Hanamiya calm down. Not everything is lost."_

" _What do you mean, Nebuya?"_

" _The catcher followed."_

 

* * *

 

Light and darkness swirled around them in a seemingly never ending maelstrom, until they suddenly popped out into the empty space. Kagami heaved heavily, falling back against his leg restraints, barely holding on to his consciousness. Alexandra pulled her silverish-white shimmering tentacles back from both males and her hologram image shivered slightly as she pulled around.

"That was … close, but an awesome idea, Kuroko." Her little head nodded appreciative to the light-blue-haired man and then she did something what made Kagami gasp, because as far as he knew, he was the only one who had ever seen her like that. Her appearance changed. One moment she was still clawed in her normal whitish glow, the next it peeled down like a layer and revealed the physical appearance she once had, eons ago. Her long blonde hair fell in soft waves down over her back to her naked feet. The white toga she was clothed in had silver slides to hold it together over her enormous chest and one on the side over her hipbone, revealing one of her long slim legs. Green, playful eyes watched Kuroko inquisitively as she leaned slightly forward, looking as if she was delicately balancing on the glowing sphere with her little toes.

"Do I know you from somewhere?", she asked curiously, a smile spreading over her small, beautiful face.

Kuroko bowed low. "Yes, we met one time. It was when I was serving Kagami-kun's father as he still was around."

Alexandra nodded and Kagami burst out, "You served my old man?"

"Yes Kagami-kun, but now is not the time to dwell in old stories. You can feel it, can't you? Your mate is dying, so is Murasakibara-kun's." Measuring pale-blue eyes were watching him beneath slim light-blue eyebrows, waiting on what he would do.

Kagami twitched under Kuroko's intensive stare and grumbled as he undid the bindings around his legs. "I know. But tell me one thing. Why are you so obsessed that I save him? He is, to say the least, an asshole and I don't see him getting along with anyone. Or is he your lover? Is that it? You want me to save him, so that he will come back to you? If that's it, I can tell you, it's not happening as long as the bond between him and me isn't severed." Kagami was done with the holders and stepped out of it, finally bringing his red eyes back to the smaller man.

"You don't need to feel jealous, Kagami-kun." A small smile tugged at Kuroko's lips. "I'm neither his lover nor do I have other feelings for him. But I can see the potential in him and the bond you both share and would suggest you give it a chance."

"Jealous, my ass! Why would I be? Boy!" Kagami boomed and wiped his big hand over his face down in exasperation. "I don't even want a mate. This was just a mistake on my part." He turned and walked to the stairs, which lead down. His fists clenched at his sides, a muscle ticking at his temple. ' _Jealous, ha!',_  he thought sarcastically, but in reality Kuroko had hit the nail on the spot. The sudden sting in his chest was nothing else than hot burning, green eyed jealousy. But he intentionally denied it, couldn't allow the bond to further strengthened itself. He felt an aching in his heart and bones. His guts twisted and the nauseating feeling, which hit him like a red hot comet after the direct threat from the Mukan no Goshō had vanished, was almost overwhelming. His mate was dying. But he willed himself to stay calm and not break out into a run.

"I'm no boy, Kagami-kun." Kuroko's voice dropped with venom, letting the redhead slightly twitch as he felt Kuroko's presence right at his back. He looked over his shoulder down, dual-eyebrows creased. "That wasn't what I meant." Kagami felt intimidated gazing at the piercing stare of winter cold eyes. Ice cold fear crawled up his spine and he didn't like it in the slightest. Kuroko was so much smaller than him, with his 5'6 to his own 6'8, but the menace, which oozed from his small body in waves, wasn't to be underestimated.

"Good for you." Kuroko's bloodthirsty aura vanished in the blink of an eye as he tried to fall in step with Kagami's stride, what kind of failed. The redhead quirked one of his dual-eyebrows, "You have an issue with your height?"

Kuroko gave him an ironic look. "No, it comes in handy at times. I only don't like to be underestimated."

"I won't." Kagami admitted seriously and made a little curve in his stride to increase the distance between them.

"So, will you save Aomine-kun?" Kuroko changed the topic, looking ahead to the medical room they were approaching.

"Do I have another choice with your presence here?", the redhead sighed and pressed on the white glowing button on the right side of the door to open it.

"Not really, no.", Kuroko said almost gleefully and stepped into the room first.

Everyone's eyes were at them as soon as they entered and Kagami's red ones took in the damage of the two men, which still were unconscious on the stretchers. No one ushered a word, as he first closed in on Himuro and let his gaze roam over his tattered body and then over to the broken purplenette. "He is your mate, right?"

Murasakibara nodded silently, purple eyes rimmed red and wide, staring right through him without perceiving him.

Kagami flinched as he looked closer at Himuro's injury. His gaze remained stuck on the iron rod, which was obliquely driven through the black-haired man's body.

"That looks horrible." Alex' voice dropped from the cone-shaped object, which sprung from the center of the ceiling. Five head's wiped around at the sound, only Kuroko seemed unfazed and Murasakibara's mind was so fixated on his partner that he didn't react.

"Any suggestions?" Kagami ignored the many eyes going back and forth between him and the now dimly lit, interrupted stripes on the cone, which lit up more when Alex' voice rose again. "Hm … that is interesting."

"Alex! Don't be rude.", Kagami beefed and glared at the cone. "Ah! No, not his injury, Bakagami. I meant that giant's origin."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kagami narrowed his eyes and looked back at Murasakibara, who still sat dazed and out of it beside Himuro.

"He's a Dargon.", Alex said, as if he should know that already and get the meaning.

"Which says me nothing, thanks." Kagami rolled his eyes and tapped his foot on the ground. He felt nervous … no. More on the brim of bursting. Not because of the questioning looks he got from the others, but because his whole body screamed to fucking go to his mate and tend to him. He grabbed the rim of the stretcher tight, a cord twitching in his cheek as he clenched his teeth together and closed his eyes for a moment. Both males conditions were terrible, but Kagami could feel Aomine's life stream still pulsing, fighting to hold him alive, where on the other hand he couldn't say that over Himuro's. He placed his hand on the pale throat of the dark haired man in search for his puls. It fluttered faintly under his fingertips.

"Alex?" Kagami still waited for an explanation.

A heavy sigh echoed from the cone. "He can do the healing spell."

"He can?" Kagami's eyebrows shot into his hairline, eyes flicking back to the giant.

"Yeah, we just need the ingredients."

"Okay, explain that later to me.", Kagami growled and then spoke in a soft manner, no one present had ever heard him speaking in, to the purple-haired man. It was like a cooing sound, one would usually use on a crying child. "Murasakibara, do you have something from your original form on you?" The purplenette looked up, creasing his eyebrows slightly, thinking, then nodded. He pulled a long, winded horn from beneath his tattered clothes and handed it over to the stretched out hand of the redhead. Kagami blinked at the black bugle, which was as long as one of Murasakibara's arms, but swallowed his question, where the hell he had hidden that thing and shoved his curiosity on the guy's original appearance to the side.

"Alex give me some of the angles dust.", Kagami ushered as he walked over to a small surface, which rolled out of the wall. A rustling was heard and the wall over the white finish pulled slowly to the side, giving view to bowls, bottles, grinders and other equipment. Kagami worked fast. Grinded the angles dust, rasped a bit of Murasakibara's horn and eventually pulled, from further back in the closet, the small vial with the unique golden liquid. He sighed when the mixture oozed a purple-black stream of smoke and a smell like thyme wafted through the air. "Good, seems like it worked." Kagami walked back to Himuro's side, asked Kuroko to hold the bowl and looked seriously at Murasakibara. "We need to remove the iron rod. You hold him down, I will pull it out." Kagami got in position, gingerly laying his hands around the bar, one of his feet placed against the stretcher.

"Do you know what you are doing, Kagami?" Akashi had stepped closer and watched doubtfully Kagami's doing. One of his men was dying and it wasn't just anyone. It was Murasakibara's mate. Being friends since childhood, Akashi would do almost everything to help the purple giant and that he had to give Himuro's life into the hands of a stranger didn't sit right with him.

"Yeah … approximately.", Kagami murmured, feeling the burning stare of the magenta-haired man on him.

"Approximately doesn't do it.", Akashi hissed and stepped closer, ready to interfere, when suddenly Murasakibara rose from his seat and threw himself over Himuro's body. "Do it. Now!"

And Kagami did. The muscles in his arms bulged, foot pushed at the bed and sweat beaded from his temple as he slowly but surely pulled the iron rod out of the black-haired man's body. Even in his unconsciousness, Himuro's body bowed its back through beneath Murasakibara, a silent scream ripping from his throat when hot pain shot through his torso. Kagami staggered back, rod in hand and gulped audibly as he got sprayed with warm blood. Throwing the bar to the ground, he grabbed the bowl from Kuroko's hands and smeared some of it over the gaping wounds. Blood still trickled out, but it already began to subside as Kagami clutched the giant's hand to Himuro's much smaller one and murmured the healing spells words.

First nothing happened and Kagami almost cursed, that Alex had been wrong, but then a purple mist rose from Murasakibara's gigantic body and slowly clad both men, hiding them from curious eyes.

Everyone let out a breath, they didn't notice they were holding, and looked over to the redhead, who picked up the iron rod to dispose it into a small hole in the wall. "Really Kagami, who are you?" Kazunari ogled him with wide eyes, awed of what he just had witnessed.

"Only a dying breed.", the redhead answered exhausted, mind already overtaken by the worry over Aomine. He leaned over the bluenette, fingertips tenderly wiping the short blue bangs from his forehead. Aomine was burning up. Cold sweat was plastered to his whole body and the whitish pustules exuded a nasty smell of decay. "You like trying to die in my presence, that's not funny.", he whispered, not even noticing what he was saying and propped Aomine up on his arms. "If you'll excuse me now. I have to save my mates life." Kagami spoke without taking his eyes off of Aomine's shriveled form in his arms and walked out of the door, not gazing back once.

"Wait! Where are you taking him?" Akashi intended to go after the redhead, but got intercepted by the lithe arm of Kuroko. "Let him be. He won't harm him. Didn't you notice? He called him his mate. I think Kagami-kun is unaware of it, but he has already begun to accept Aomine as his partner."

 

* * *

 

The small noise at the back of the ship got swallowed and became nothing in face of the endless space surrounding it. One of the small silverish-black creatures emitting it, merged with the ships trunk, others scrawled further over the surface and one by one joined with perfect camouflage. They coated Kagami's ship like a second layer. Laying low, waiting, waiting for the command to catch or destroy.

" _The signal is loud and clear. Just wait Kagami Taiga. The cat and mouse game is almost over."_

 

* * *

 

Chief Aida coughed and removed some rubble which was laying on top of Furihata Kouki. "Are you alright?" The shockwave blasts from the Mukan no Goshō's ship had stopped some time ago and when everything stayed calm for a while the first shouts for help and of pain rose from the remains of the collapsed building. "Yes, I'm alright." Furihata pressed a blood soaked cloth to his forehead wound but beside that he was uninjured. They were the last to climb out of the fallen building and upon looking around their mouths gaped open. They simply had been lucky, nothing else could explain that they still where alive.

When the enemy fire started, Chief Aida gave the command to go into the emergency bunker which was beneath the headquarter building. But before they could reach it, another eardeavening explosion sounded above their heads and a blinding light stripped them off their consciousness for a moment. Now they saw what had happened. Parts of a destroyed space ship lied around the ex-headquarters building. It must have taken the complete impact of the shot and the shock wave from it had pulverized everything in a radius of almost 15 kilometer. If it would have hit the building dead on, they wouldn't now standing here.

"C-chief ..." Furihata's eyes were as wide as saucepans as he took in the horrible sight of their surroundings. "I know it's gruesome. Did you happen to catch what happened to Akashi's team." From afar their could here sirene hauling coming closer as Furihata nodded solemnly. "I lost their signal when they vanished into a warp hole, but it seemed that the ship of the 'Uncrowned Kings' didn't follow."

"Let's hope they are save." Chief Aida patted Furihata's shoulder before he slowly turned around and started to climbed over the rubble to where once the street was. "I need to go. Riko ..."

"I understand. I will handle the rest." Furihata reassured his boss and looked over to the now arriving reinforcements of firefighter trucks and ambulances.

Aida Kagetora wobbled meanwhile over the rubble. His ears and eyes were deaf for the chaos surrounding him. His thoughts where only of his daughter and if she was well and alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for the long hiatus. I still can't say for sure when the next update will be, but I hope you will like the new chapter.

 

The normally bright light surrounding the white tree was dimmed, almost as if dusk was approaching. Kagami walked carefully, with the unconscious Aomine in his arms, up the little hill. Right now he had no eyes for the beautiful surrounding. Didn't notice the small lights dancing over the water surface of the small lake, or how the reed gently rocked in the slight cooling breeze. He only had eyes for Aomine's ashen face and a, to him till then unknown fear, creeped up his spine. He clutche the tall man closer to his chest and climbed the wooden stairs, which emerged from the tree trunk as he walked to it. "Don't die on me. We'll shortly be there."

The silverish shimmering steps lead up to the treetop. Between the white leaves a low glow emerged, which broke on Kagami's elongating red hair. The further he moved up the more his outer appearance changed. Most conspicuous was the red-black layered hair, which hit by now the stairs and gently swished over them. His pupils drew together to slits and his red iris were surrounded by a shimmering golden edge. His already muscular build stretched upwards, limbs growing longer, chest and back broader. It was a long time ago that he was this close to his original appearance, and he tried to ignore the slightly uncomfortable feeling between his shoulder blades. He growled through his long canines as his now pointed ears registered Aomine's stuttering heartbeat and he quickened his steps.

A rushed feeling spread through his chest and the pain, through which the blue-haired man went, forced Kagami almost to his knees. "We're almost there." Usually Kagami admired and revered the size of the tree, but today he cursed it in all swear words he knew. When he finally reached the last step and the branches gave sight to his nest, he felt like a lifetime had gone by. Moving fast now, without loosening his grip of the limb man in his arms, he stepped over the rim and laid Aomine onto the soft reddish down feathers. When he had covered the bluenette with the warm fluffiness, he knelt over him and crossed his fingers with the cold crowing ones of Aomine. "I don't really know why I'm doing this, but you better be fucking grateful to me later.", he squeezed through gritted teeth and then complete silence fell over them. All sounds were blocked out, as Kagami concentrated and his whole body began to glow. First almost not imperceptible, the shine spread from the area surrounding his heart and flooded over his whole being. Where his fingers had contact with the dying man's beneath him, the glow jumped over and crept slowly up the bluenette's arms. Aomine's breath accelerated, his body twitched and Kagami could see the fast moving of his eyes behind his closed eyelids. But otherwise Aomine's body seemed to cope well with the exchange of vital energy Kagami was providing to him. Relief washed over the redhead and he slowly laid down beside the bluehead, enclosing him in a tight embrace. "The things I do for you."

Kagami could see how the nasty pustules vanished one by one from Aomine's skin and at the same time felt how they began to spread over his. The poison now circulating in his system, let him groan in pain, but he didn't budge, only held tighter to the recovering man. The Xylinthix' poison was strong and soon Kagami's vision began to blur. With a final rebelling rise of will - he didn't know what had caused this - he pressed his lips against the sweaty forehead of Aomine before he lost consciousness.

 

* * *

 

"Kurokocchi~ look what I've found!", Kise beamed and held a bundle of bananas in the air. "Damn, I'm hungry. You want one?" Kuroko shot him an educationally look. "Kise-kun, why are we here?"

"Uhm... to find food?"

"Right. And for who do we need food?"

"For all of us?" Kise's golden eyes widened as the meaning of his own words sunk in. "Now that you registered that, continue your search. I believe Himuro and even more Murasakibara will be hungry when they wake up."

"Do you think Kagami's magic worked?" Laying his head questioning to the side, Kise opened another cabinet. "Yes, I'm sure of it. He saved Aomine-kun and Alexandra is seldom wrong. If she says it works for them, it sure will." Kuroko put fruits and vegetables on a tablet, next to the loaf of bread he had found.

"You seem to know them both from before? Is there something I should know?" Kise stopped his doing and pulled around to his partner. "Nothing you need to know, yet."

"Yet? So, you'll tell me one day?"

"If it's necessary and the time is right." Kuroko's bright eyes darkened for a moment, but the change was fast gone that Kise didn't noticed. "Let's bring the things we found to the infirmary, I guess it won't take long now."

 

* * *

 

"Woah, woah, woooaaaaahhhh!"

"Takao could you stop that? It's getting annoying." Midorima shoved his spectacles up his nose and let his gaze wander over the interior. Broad pillars of light emerged from the ground to the top of the roof in this room. In the center of each of them were different kind of plants and animals displayed. "Is Kagami a collector?", he murmured to himself, as he stepped up to a column next to him and inspected the foreign plant floating in its center. "Shin-chan, look at this!" Takao was pointing at the pillar farthest away from the entrance, which had another thick protection glass around it. Midorima moved closer and his own mouth gaped open like Takao's. In front of them was one of the largest wings they had ever seen. It had a white base but the rest shimmered in all colors of the rainbow. "What's this?", Takao whispered and stepped even closer, stretching his hand out to touch the surface. "Don't!" Midorima caught his hand midair and pulled the raven a few steps back. "It certainly has a reason, that it's protected like that. You shouldn't touch it."

Takao noded, but his gaze still lingered on the beautiful wing. "Takao, promise me you won't touch that!", Midorima spoke in a serious tone and when his black-haired partner didn't look at him, he even grabbed his head between his large hands and moved Takao's face to meet his eyes. "Did you understand me?" Knowing Takao's curious nature, he wasn't worried for no reason. Suddenly a wicked smile bloomed over the raven's face and his silverish-turquoise eyes lit gleefully up. "Aww~ Shin-chan, are you worried about me?", he slung his arms around a surprised Midorima's neck and pecked his lips in a teasing manner. But the usual flattered attitude of the greenette failed to materialize. Instead Takao was pulled closer and his soft peck from before was reciprocated with hot lips and a wild tongue who demanded entrance to his wet cavern.

Takao was caught by surprise and gaped, opening his mouth. Midorima took the occasion and invited himself in. Both their breaths laboured as their teeth clicked together caused by the wildness of the kiss. Midorima was like a starving beast, his tongue ravished Takao's mouth and didn't even let him have air to moan. It was seldom that the greenette reacted like this, but somehow something Takao had done had triggered the wild beast that his boyfriend was and he wouldn't dare complain about it. When Midorima's sharp teeth pulled at his lower lip, Takao's eyes snapped open and he pushed against the taller man's shoulder, pulling back from him. "Shin-chan you're losing control."

Midorima's eyes were dilated, the already dark green shimmering like the depths of the clearest highland meres. His cheekbones had grown sharp and fine orange stands permeated his green hair. "Shhh, calm down. I won't touch it, I swear.", Takao tried to calm his mate but didn't seem to break through Midorima's hazy, lust injected mind. Before Takao could usher another word, Midorima's sharp claws already tore at the anyway shredded remainings of the raven's clothes. "Shintarou you'll hurt me if you don't calm down.", Takao whispered while being pulled around and pressed, face first, against the light warm metal wall.

That seemed to have helped some. The greenette's rendering demeanor stopped for a second and a deep, melodious growl escaped the confinements of his transforming throat. "It's fine, I wanna do it, too. Just calm down a bit. I know you'll only blame yourself later, what means less sex for me."

Midorima breathed heavily, putting his head on Takao's shoulder, trying to calm down. The raven's words had remind him what had happened last time he lost control. He had sworn to never let it come to that again. But his blood was boiling red-hot in his veins, pulsing all the way down to his thick, hard rod.

It wasn't an easy task, but while he felt Takao's strong fingers in his hair, soothing him, he somehow got fragments of his lost control back into his grasp, there while dripping his gelatin-like spittle all over the raven's back.

Takao squirmed as the substance ran deep into his crack, wetting his in anticipation twitching hole. He moaned, "Shin-chan ...", and involuntarily pushed his ass back against the greenette's bulging tent in his pants. "Takao ... " Midorima groaned warningly and his now spiky teeth sunk into the crook of the raven's neck, holding him motionless. His clawed hands, which by now were covered in green-orange feathers, pinned Takao's smaller ones against the wall. The sharp claws scratching over the surface, causing a horrible oblique sound. He was at the end of his restrains. If he didn't take Takao now, he would completely change and that could mean the death for his partner.

Without another warning, he ripped the fly of his pants open and shoved forward, sinking deep into Takao's tight ring of muscles. Takao cried out, but his scream got drowned in Midorima's own twittering mating song. His deep voice vibrated through his body, caught on to Takao's, calmed and relaxed him. In an instant they were moving together. Having done that a hundred times over.

Takao opened himself, letting Midorima have his way with him. And this time it wasn't a gentle way. His green-haired beloved, shoved his long rod up until the brim, stretched him impossible wide before he pulled back and did it over and over again. His claws scratched down over Takao's arms, dancing through his own blackish brown plumage, until they reached his hips and sunk painfully into his flesh. His blood trickled down his legs, but Takao was far too gone to even notice. The sweet pain of the hot ride had him at his edge in minutes and heavy beads of precum were leaking down his bobbing shaft. "Shintarou, Shintarou, Shintarou …", he was chanting Midorima's name like the only prayer he knew. Moving with him, fucking, rutting and finally clenching tight around his mate's prick, while spraying his own seed against the wall.

Smelling Takao's release, Midorima became undone. He pulled as far back as he could and slammed forward, plastering his partner against the wall and pumped his own cum deep into him. Takao's channel was milking him dry until his twitching balls couldn't give more. Groaning, he slumped against the raven's back, nose nuzzling into the soft feathers of Takao's neck-shoulder bow. His hot, fast breathing sent shivers down his mates spine and inaccurate loving words bubbled out of his mouth. His hands formed slowly back and stroked gently over Takao's chest, belly and thighs, calming his still shivering mate. "I don't want to lose you." His voice was scratchy, a fine melodious streak still in it, as he whispered the words against Takao's cooling flesh.

"Shh, you won't." The raven's fingers kneaded into his soft green hair, soothing him, before he pulled around and caught Midorima's face between his hands, like the greenette had done to him before. "I'll always be by your side." Takao slowly leaned in, placing a soft kiss to Midorima's lips. "Unless Kagami kills us first because we've contaminated his warehouse."

"Contaminated … tch. He won't know if we clean it up." Midorima was getting his composure back and oogled the wet trails on the wall, until it finally hit him. Displaying the most beautiful scarlet red all over his face, he spun around and adjusted his glasses, clearing his throat. "Now you're embarrassed." Takao giggled and caught Midorima's neck, pulling him down for another peck. "I really like your wild side, Shin-chan.", he whispered against the greenette's lips and smirked gleefully at the grumbled protest.

 

* * *

 

"He is coming to. Himuro-kun, do you hear me?" Momoi swept his black bangs back and looked with tears in her eyes into his still pale face. She caressed his cheek and swept her thumb slowly over his beauty mark, when his eyelids fluttered open. "Where am I?", Himuro whispered and tried to adjust his hazy eyes to the brightness which shone from above. "You're in Kagami's ship, Himuro-kun. Everything will be alright, you just need more rest."

"Atsushi?" Himuro's voice was a bit panicked as he tried to sit up to look for his partner. "Shhh, he is alright. Look he's right beside you, sleeping." She pressed him down and pulled the soft blanket higher on his torso. "You both have done very good. He is exhausted and you need to rest from your injuries. Don't try to sit up again." And indeed, Murasakibara was sleeping in a sitting position right by his side, large hand clutched tightly around his much smaller one, smacking his lips in his sleep.

Himuro's olive-green eyes swept to Momoi's. "What happened after I got injured?" Momoi pulled a small metallic stool to the bedside and sat down. "Kagami rescued us and performed a healing spell on you and Murasakibara. I'm still analysing how this is working. But at least it helped. I never saw a wound, and of this extent, close so fast. You owe him your life. Without him … I guess, we all owe him somewhat." She sighed and stroked his arm in a soothing manner. "Now sleep a bit more. I think Tetsu-kun and Ki-chan will be back in a while with food." Standing up, Momoi pulled Murasakibara's fallen blanket back over his shoulders and smiled at the exhausted pair, before she left the room.

 

* * *

 

"And where is our destination?" Akashi was leaning back in one of the cockpit seats, heterochromatic eyes trained on the silverish light-blue figure hovering over the sphere. "Our next stop is Torifos. Most of it's surface is covered with water. We'll be landing on the biggest island where the main city Toros is." Alexandra's holographic figure flickered for a moment. "And what does Taiga want there?" Akashi supported his head on his hand as he sunk deeper into the comfortable chair. "What he always wants. Information about his remaining breed. He knows that some might be out there and tries to find them."

"What happened to his species?" The conversation moved slower and slower. An indication that Akashi was pretty exhausted. "The story would be too long for you now, boy. Get some sleep and we'll talk when you wake up."

"Did you just called him boy?", Momoi's amused voice rose from the background, as she stepped closer and leaned down to place a small peck on Akashi's cheek. "Ahh~ romance!" Alex figure was leaning forward in anticipation to see more. "Moah~ Alex-chan." Momoi blushed and meet Akashi's smiling eyes. "But she is right. You should rest Sei-chan. Himuro-kun, just woke up. He seems better, but still exhausted and Mu-kun is also sleeping. On my way here I found a room with beds where we can lay down for a while."

"Then we should be going.", Akashi rose from his seat and placed one arm around his fiancé. "I wish you a good rest. And don't do anything I wouldn't do.", Alex called after them with a chuckle. Momoi's face instantly caught fire and Akashi's yellow eye flashed before he gifted Alex with a smirk and lead his pink-haired girlfriend out of the cockpit.

 

* * *

 

Aomine woke up to a major headache. No, not just that. His whole body felt heavy and his limbs hurt when he tried to move them. His midnight-blue eyes slowly opened and roamed around to get a hint where he was. His surrounding was foreign to him. The light soft, as if it was coming through a filter. The slight rustle of leaves caught his attention and let him look up into the bluest sky he had ever seen, framed with silverish leafs. Indeed this was an unfamiliar sight to him and then somehow not. He had the ominous feeling, that he had been here before. A long, long time ago. But he couldn't grasped the memory and so pushed it aside. The question, 'What had happened?', more present in his mind. What in itself was weird, because normally when he woke up, he couldn't even fandom one straight thought, until he was filled with five cups of strong coffee.

A rustled intake of breath let him twitch and his vision narrowed down onto the guy beside him. His hair was white, skin plastered with an unhealthy faint green and his breathing came in heavy waves, rattling in his lungs. Sweat seeped into the long white hair and his also white eyelashes fluttered slightly as he sighed in his sleep. Who was he? Aomine's eyes took in once more the appearance of the man beside him and suddenly he shoot up straight into a sitting position. Those weird dual-eyebrows. He only knew one person who had them. "Kagami ... What happened?"

Aomine's fingertips ran over Kagami's sunken cheek and twitched back as if a bolt of lightning had hit him. The skin of the once red-headed man was burning up. So hot, a normal human would've been dead in an instant. Yet his sweat was ice cold, as if he was fresh out of the freezer. How could this guy still breathing?

It hit Aomine the second he thought it. Yeah, right this guy was no human. He still didn't knew what Kagami really was, but somehow his normal instinct to be cautious didn't kick in. Instead he laid down again and awkwardly grabbed Kagami's hand. Whatever the guy was going through, to leave came not once to the buenette's mind.

The heat at Kagami's fingers wasn't as hot as the rest of the man. Aomine paused a moment at the thought, a bit of heat seeping into his own cheeks. He shouldn't finding a burning up and obvious ill man attractive. No, wait. He shouldn't find any men, no matter what state they were in, attractive. But despite his self berating, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the man who for sure had saved his life again.

His free hand found on its own the way to Kagami's eyebrows and softly drove over the weirdly diverted lines, down the back of his nose and stopped at the edge of his chapped, dry lips. Lips who were more than once pressed to his own, soft and hot at the same time, ravenous at others.

Aomine tongue flicked out unconsciously, sweeping over the contours of Kagami's, he were that close meanwhile.

Kagami's breath hitched in his sleep and his white lashes fluttered slightly. Aomine's breath instantly caught in his throat. What had he just done? It was like in Kagami's apartment. Also there, something had come over him and he had bounced on the redhead without control. Now he had nearly kissed him again and completely without being tempted. Not that the man had tempted him before …

This was the moment Aomine realized, that almost every sexually action had gone out from him. He was the one who had bounced first, was the one who normally was on top but in that one moment in Kagami's apartment all sense had left him and he would have been completely fine with being taken. Then in his own apartment; he instantly should have thrown him out, but somehow he couldn't and they ended up again almost having sex. What was it that drove him to such lengths? Could it really only be the mating bond which Kagami had spoken of, or was there something more, deeper? The bluenette didn't know, but one thing was sure if he watched the redhead now, he didn't wanted him to die and that in itself was, after everything that had happened and Kagami trying to kill him, certainly not a normal Aomine Daiki reaction.

Kagami mumbled something in his sleep and sighed, gripping Aomine's hand a bit harder. Just when the bluenette leaned down to grasp the words, a horrible cry erupted from Kagami's throat and his body bowed in an abnormal way, almost snapping the man in half. "Kagami!", Aomine's scream got under in the gurgling sound which purred out of Kagami's mouth, together with bile and blood.

Aomine's eyes widened in terror, being witness to Kagami's death throes. He didn't knew what to do. His eyes roamed over the twitching body beside him and then snapped up, when his ears picked up a sudden change in the noises surrounding him.

The birds, which had sung just a second ago where silent and even the leaves didn't rustle anymore. It was as if the wind itself had stopped upon Kagami's agony. And then he heard it. The faint sound of running water.

His body still weak, he groaned when he got up. He needed to cool Kagami's body down and make him drink or else the man would die. Aomine stumbled over the plateau covered by white flowers to fall on his knees before a small spring which bubbled from the wood like underground. The water shimmered silver, and faded away between his fingers just as fast as he scooped it up. The texture of the liquid was so soft that his hands couldn't keep it. Aomine's eyes darted desperately around. He needed a container, something that could hold and transport the life-saving substance to Kagami. As if on cue, a white, bell-shaped flower bowed its head over his shoulder, the tendril winding around his ankle. Aomine greedily grab it without thinking and plowed the fragile blossom from its stalk, dipping it into the gently rippling well. When he got to his feet, a slight pain fired through his calf, but he ignored it, only thinking of Kagami.

Out of breath, Aomine gingerly brought the calyx to the lips of the sickly man, but Kagami withered lips didn't budge an inch. Aomine desperately tried again, but the only result was that he got more of the liquid spilled than into Kagami's mouth. He took a quick sip and leaned down to press his lips against the dying man's, coaxing those once full, soft lips with his tongue to open. Kagami neck gurgled as the cool water wetted his throat. Aomine was not a God-fearing man, but in this moment he prayed to all the gods known to him, that Kagami would swallow and not result into another coughing fit. And his prayers were answered. Kagami's adam's apple bobbed and almost immediately Aomine could see the difference.

Kagami's skin got back its color, his lips were full again and the ugly pustules began gradually to shrink until completely intact skin was left behind. With a heavy breath of Kagami, the beautiful red-black color blended back into his longer hair, leaving Aomine sitting in a sea of blood red softness. Fascinated by the display, Aomine caught one of the smooth strands of hair and twisted it around his forefinger, watching as the white of the mellow surface became fist pinkish, then deep red. Kagami red.

"Aomine?"

Upon hearing Kagami's raspy, soft spoken voice, Aomine lifted his eyes to let midnight-blue met crimson red. "Hey there. How are you feeling?" The bluenette suddenly felt immensely embarrassed. He let go of the strand in his hand and hoped that the redhead hadn't noticed his doings so far.

"As overrun by a tank." Kagami's eyes roamed inquisitively first over his body and then over Aomine's face. "I didn't think that the venom would be this strong. Did you help me?" He leaned on one of his elbows, to take an even closer look at Aomine, who averted his eyes.

"Yeah, got a problem with it?" Aomine himself didn't know where the sudden hostility in his behavior arose, but he felt harassed. Not only from Kagami's gaze, but also from its proximity and the sudden surge of feelings for the thick-headed man.

"Hey, no need to lash out at me. I appreciate it. Thank you." Kagami had risen to a sitting position while talking and with his last words pressed his lips against Aomine's temple. Against the bluenette's will, his body responded by sending a violent chill down his back and his eyes closed for a second, caught in the heat of Kagami's lips. The moment didn't last long enough to grasp it, but opened unknown abysses inside Aomine. Two souls were fighting in his chest, pondering on the weird relationship … or from where this overwhelming attraction for the other man came. Should he give in? Or was it better to stay on the safe side of the shore, as his mind told him?

His reason prevailed.

He wasn't into men. Especially not such bulky hunks as Kagami was one, but yet …

"Uh, this hair."

While Aomine was caught up in his own thoughts, Kagami had gotten to his feet and now looked annoyed over his shoulder down. His hair flowed smoothly over his back, down to the ground. A few shorter, pertly curling strands tickled his genuflection. "I guess, I need a haircut soon." He joked and drew his dual-eyebrows together.

"Don't! I like it."

"Huh?" Kagami's eyes snapped up to Aomine's, surprise shimmering in his deep red orbs. The bluenette noticed that Kagami's pupils were slotted, before his brain registered what he had said. Blushing deeply, that it even showed on his tanned cheeks, he averted his eyes and got to his feet. "Now that you're feeling better, you can tell me where we are."

"On my ship.", Kagami answered nonchalantly and bundled his long hair into a ponytail. "Huh?", Aomine made a surprised sound and looked around again. He was definitely standing in some kind of tree, which had a whole meadow with countless silverish flowers in its crown and a spring pouring right out of the bole. "O-kay …", he sounded kind of weird out, "explain all this", he waved his hand at the surrounding, "later. But tell me where we're flying to. I'm not so thrilled to be on a spaceship with no escape, penned together with a bunch of weird people."

Kagami chuckled, showing his now withdrawing canines, but didn't comment on the last part, too amused over the bluenette's reaction to him. What in itself felt right to him ... on a certain part of his brain. He shook his head and stretched, very aware that those midnight eyes were back on his body.

"Well, I feel better. We should go to the others. They were worried about you. I'll explain then to where it's going." Kagami showed a little smile and held his hand out to the still staring bluenette. "Are you coming?"

Aomine gritted his teeth at the inappropriate answer his mind gave to that question and rose to his feet, ignoring Kagami's outstretched hand. "Yeah, keep going."

One of Kagami's dual-eyebrows shoot up into his hairline, but he didn't comment Aomine's weird behaviour, instead turned and walked to the staircase. Little did he know that every of his moves was analysed and that his now longer hair was a terrible eyecatcher for dark-blue orbs, who couldn't get enough of it. Especially, since the ponytail dangled from right to left across the redhead's crisp ass.

Once they safely reached the ground, Aomine's eyes widened as he took in his surroundings. "Is this really your spaceship?" Juicy green grass covered the whole ground, sunflower sprouted to unprecedented heights and right in front of them were beets with fruits and vegetables created. A small water mill turned slowly in the shallow rippling water that ran down the white tree trunk and paved a path through the green hills until it flowed into the small lake in the distant. It smelled deliciously of spring and the beginning of summer and Aomine couldn't help but raise his nose into the light breeze and take a deep breath.

"Yes, this is the inner sanctuary of my ship. No one beside me ever saw it before. By the way that tree here is Alexandra." Kagami patted the tree trunk and the corner of his mouth rose slightly. "Her worldly appearance. You'll get to know her once we arrive at the bridge."

Walking away from Aomine, the wind caught in his long hair, resolving it from the tie, and let it dance and shimmer in the most beautiful red shades Aomine had ever seen. For a moment they appeared like wings around Kagami's shoulders and the bluenette blinked a few times in wonder. "Ahomine, how long should I wait? You can only go out of here with me. Please move your ass." Polite and rude at the same time. The bluenette smirked and shook his head. He admitted, that this was one thing about the redhead he liked, and it wasn't even embarrassing to think that.

 

* * *

 

"Taiga." Alex voice rose from the middle console as soon as Kagami set his feet on the bridge and her body appeared on the sphere. "You used up too much energy. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, not worth talking about. Where are we currently?" Kagami stepped up to the map which flickered over the big screen, while Alex curiously inspected Aomine who had followed behind the redhead.

"So, you are Aomine Daiki, the boy my Taiga has so much trouble with." Kagami looked over his shoulder and quirked an eyebrow, smirking at Aomine, but said nothing to Alex' statement.

Aomine on his part shoot a questioning look at Kagami, before he stretched his back through and snarled at the flickering figure. "I'm not a boy. I'm a man. And I'm not getting intentionally in trouble, so he can save me." He felt as if he had to defend himself and that she had claimed Kagami as hers didn't sit right with him. "And who are you? Claiming him as yours?" He leaned forward, bringing his annoyed face closer to Alexandra's bluish shimmering reflection. His mind didn't register what his mouth just had said and when he heard a small chuckle from the redhead, a vein almost popped at his temple.

"Oho, this one is a jealous one Taiga, but has an nice face. Good choice." Alex ignored the upset bluenette and turned around, showing her backside to the dark skinned man. "We're in the eighteenth quadrant and don't need much longer to reach Torifos. You've been out cold a long time. I maneuvered us through the outer asteroid belt, but for the inner I need your help."

"Tch, ignoring me." Aomine clicked his tongue and stepped beside Kagami to take a look at the star map. "Torifos, huh? What are we doing there?"

"Well, for the first part, we can hide there for a while, until I can organize a shuttle back to earth for you guys. Then I have ... other things to take care of, but our paths will definitely separate before it, since it has nothing to do with you."

"Ha? What about the dispelling of this bond you forged? I don't want to dream about you the rest of my life." Aomine had spoken himself into a rage and tugged Kagami at his collar, bringing their faces extremely close to each other. "I'll find a solution for it before I sent you back. Don't worry." Kagami averted his eyes and gingerly pushed Aomine's hand away, taking a step back. The feelings which coursed through his mind and body weren't on the innocent side. Since waking up with the bluenette so close to him and constantly feeling the burning stare of those beautiful midnight orbs on his back, almost drove him insane with lust for the other man. Alexandra's pointed comments also didn't contribute to improve his upset mind and having Aomine's body once again so close to his own, in such a short time, did weird things to his lower parts.

But before he could continue to pursue the thought, he heard the hiss of the pneumatic door and the seven other members of Aomine's team, Himuro not included, filled the cockpit. "Who said we want to got back to earth, Taiga?" Akashi stood with crossed arms over his chest and glared up at Kagami. "Since when are we on first name basis, Akashi. I only told Aomine what I had in mind. If you want to stay at Torifos or go to wherever you came from it's fine with me, as long as it doesn't include me in any of it. I have more pressing things to do than to play nanny for you all."

"You choose the wrong expression.", Midorima growled angrily, adjusting his glasses.

"Neither I, nor my team need you to look after them, Taiga. And I always call people which are under my command at their first names. Get used to it." Akashi's jacket, which loosely hang around his shoulder, rose slightly in a hot breeze - making everyone wonder where it came from - and his dual-colored eyes glowed dangerously up. A warning to everyone to not underestimate him.

"Since when-?", Kagami began to complain, but got interrupted by Alex.

"Boy's! Calm your shit, will you! We don't have time for this. Taiga we're approaching the inner asteroid ring, get in position. And you others-", Alexandra's small body swept around, one finger pointing admonitorily at them, "get a seat and be quiet."

While the others did as Alexandra had commanded, Kagami stepped closer to Murasakibara and put a hand on his shoulder. "Is your partner alright?" Purple orbs peered down at him with a grateful gleam in them. "Yes, thank you. He only need to rest for a while longer." Kagami then took his position in front of the sphere, integrating his muscled legs into the holders. "Ok, I'm ready."

"Good. Now comes the little tricky part. Here we go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC


	10. Chapter 10

The light of two suns broke on the surface of the turquoise-blue sea. Water birds were flying in swarms around the charming fishing boats, screaming loudly and hoping for the opportunity to get a tasty fish. Some of the fishermen would try to catch one of the birds, to have some meat once in a while. Fish was the main dish in all of Torifos and meat from bigger animals than birds very rare.

Slightly away from the fishing bay, was the berthing port for the large silvery yachts of the elite. One by one, they lined up along the promenade and offered one of the biggest intergalactic tourists attractions of Torifos. Tourists mostly came for the phenomenal underwater world of this planet and its five large seas, of which two of them had different colors. The blood sea, which was a heavy salted sea and used for medicinal purposes and the deep night sea, which was as black as one could imagine with little, luminescent animals who let it look like a sea of stars.

But this wasn't for what Kagami had come to this planet. Some information had reached his ears that he could find some survivors of his own kind here. The landing approach at Toros had granted them a wonderful outlook at the capital city, which was wholly built out of white sandstone. Thousands of small seashells were bedded into the walls and let the city look like a shimmering diamond in the light of the the white and blue sun.

Kagami had parted with the others once they got permission to visit the city and sought his way between the masses of people, who flocked for a large event to the beach. He wanted to visit a person called Ranos. According to his recent information, the man had probably seen someone of his race, or alleged that at least.

Kagami let his eyes roam over the overfilled street. Colorful banners and posters hung over his head and adorned the walls, announcing the "Malachion Rodeo". His ears grabbed here and there shreds of talk and so Kagami knew, that it was a contest between the five best Malachion riders. The one who could hold out the longest on the back of one of those giant creatures would win a very high prize money. Ten thousand Torifo credits. Half a fortune on this planet. The placards showed one of the monstrous Malachoins in a full jump out of the water. The pale body with the iridescent blue stripes, which looked like an oversized whale with three flippers at each side and a gigantic double fin on its back, shone in the glaring light of the two suns, a tiny rider on its back and the maw with the arm-long sharp teeth challenging torn open. It certainly was a fascinating event that Kagami would've liked to attend, wouldn't more urgent tasks wait for him. Even after almost 50 years of loneliness and the vain search for remaining of his race, he hadn't given up hope to be successful one day, and so he put his plan always at the uppermost place.

The gaggle of people was very mixed. Not only Toriforians were excitedly looking forward to event. From anywhere in the galaxy spectators had come and filled the streets with their different languages. There were Yorlords, with white skin and purple eyes. The graceful movements of this species always drew attention to them. It almost looked like a dance, as they walked in their traditional silver robes, each of them presenting proudly their ornate glass horns on their heads. Further up the street Kagami made out a group of Harishas. The most of their blue skin was overcast by their colorful hair, thickly braided with small beads in them and worn as clothes. The high pitched chatter of some Pengalish, let Kagami's eyes wander to them. They were flying over the heads of the people, sprinkling glitter everywhere from their small, almost transparent dragonfly wings, their small bodies entwined with a tendril from which a single bud was sprouting between their wings. Then Kagami had to quickly jump out of the way when two massive Korones made their way towards him. Over their heavily muscled bodies stretched black skin. Ornate patterns were burned into it and their two bull-like heads had a thick black horn on each of their noses.

The sheer mass of people made a rapid progress for Kagami almost impossible. When he finally slipped into a side street, he took a deep breath and checked out the map on his communicator if he could reach his destination faster if he used the back avenues. The route was longer but it was possible and for him much more comfortable than to throw himself against the current of the people. Flicking the map off, he sighed and was about to climb the small staircase, which rose up between two buildings, when a heavy hand landed on his shoulder, stopping him, and hot air was breathed against his neck. "Dammit Kagami, what's up with those hordes of aliens?" A shudder ran down Kagami's spine upon hearing the deep baritone and he whipped around to stare into Aomine's dark blue orbs. "What are you doing here? Didn't you go with the others to book a flight?"

Aomine shook his head, spraying little sweat droplets from his midnight curls. "Nah, first you need to undo the bonding thing, then I'll look for a flight back … for which you will pay." Kagami didn't react to the bluenette's words. He was so entranced by Aomine's smell which wafted from his heated skin that he unconsciously licked his lips. His red eyes were trained on a sweat pearl running down the tanned throat letting him gulp audibly. "Oi, did you hear me?"

Oblivious to the sudden danger he was in, Aomine looked straight into Kagami's eyes and froze on the spot. Heated red eyes held him in their spell and his reaction came much too late as that he may have prevented this from happening.

His body was smashed against the cold stone wall in his back and Kagami's hot mouth slanted down on his. Aomine gasped at the sudden onslaught, already forming protesting words, but Kagami used the little gap between Aomine's soft lips and pressed his tongue inside, mapping out every nook and cranny he could reach. Aomine's protest died on his lips, as large, strong hands grabbed his ass and pulled him closer to the rock hard body that was Kagami Taiga and a moan escaped his throat as he felt the redhead's hard boner pressed against his thigh. Without his support, Aomine's fingers dove into Kagami's long mane, causing the pigtail to become undone. It fanned out to it's full glory, shimmering bewitching in the bit light which was thrown back into the small alley by the seashells of the walls, and protectively coated around them. Kagami's grinding against Aomine's thigh grew fiercer by the minute and the tongue down his throat made breathing almost impossible. But instead of pushing the redhead back, to get much needed air in his lungs, he pulled him even closer, pressing their chests together, wanting to feel as much of the man's body as he could. His own rod was thick with need and when Kagami's hand suddenly squeezed him through his pants, a long drawn moan ripped from his throat. "Damn!"

A deep growl rumbled from Kagami's chest as he latched his lips to Aomine's neck, sucking hard, attempting to leave a mark. Aomine's back bowed through, seeking more friction from the hand on his boner. His mind was swimming in bliss, eyes hazy with want and the sudden outburst of sexual desire. He didn't even notice that Kagami's canines grew out to their full length and effortlessly pierced through his dark skin. The pain exploded in his veins and rolled through his body, straight down to his twitching cock. His sensations went viral. His nails raged down Kagami's back, beneath his shirt, leaving long bloody marks, as he came in heavy waves who never seemed to end. His breath hitched as Kagami's rough tongue licked over the tiny bite marks and slurped up his blood. Slowly coming down from his high, he noticed that his body still fidgeted and that without Kagami's strong arms, who held him up, he would've fallen to his knees. That was the extend of the jelly like feeling in his legs.

"See what you do to me! I soiled my pants in broad daylight." Kagami grunted and his eyebrow twitched as his eyes roamed over Aomine. "Well ... that goes for both of us, it seems." He secured Aomine's stand, who was still out of breath, and took a step back.

Aomine was speechless. It had went from zero to hundert in a second - he still couldn't grasp why - then it was over, giving him an indescribable orgasm and the guy who was responsible, shrugged it off like it was nothing and gave him subliminally the blame for it. "What ... you ... what was that for?" Aomine couldn't wrap his mind around it and only stared at the already distracted redhead. Kagami's head swirled back to Aomine. "Hm? Oh, that. Only a friendly reminder that you're not safe in my presence.", he smirked at the baffled bluenette and before another word could be uttered, he pulled around and climbed up the stairs.

Meanwhile Aomine's mind was in rage. How could the guy, who just jumped him in the middle of the street, be so unaffected by what just had gotten down? He was still jumbled, what so not correspond with himself, what in turn made him infuriated. Refusing Kagami's warning, he followed the redhead up the stairs to be greeted with the most stunning view ever.

Kagami was standing at the balustrade of a round square, where a fire maple arose in the middle. It's white trunk stood in stark contrast to the blood red leafs and the juicy green grass. In the background Kagami, who was looking over the turquoise glittering ocean, red-black layered hair prancing like a flame behind him, uplifted by the salty sea breeze. The fading light of the two sun's dipped his sun kissed skin into a dark bronze color, the shadows emphasizing his muscular arms, which made him look even more impressive. Aomine swallowed hard, every complaint he had wanted to scream at the redhead vanished from his brain.

"You should stop staring at me Ahomine." Kagami shot him an amused look over his shoulder, before he averted his attention back to the ocean. "Come here and look. The view from here always reminds me of my home." His voice sounded melancholy as he watched a cascading seabird, who stopped just before he could break the water surface and removed its beak from the water with a remarkable catch.

"How was it at your home?" Aomine stepped beside Kagami and leaned his back against the parapet. For once he wasn't his usual bitchy self, simply because Kagami's sight had stripped him from his rage and he wanted to know more about the man who occupied his mind all day long.

"It had a big ocean, the color similar to this one. Everything was green and grew in splendor. There was this big tree … I don't know how high, were the elder lived. It was forbidden to go there, but we had our hideout on top of it and never got caught. The view from there was amazing, just like this one here." A small smile grazed Kagami's lips, before his face was overcasted by a shadow. "But it's gone now." He suddenly grew cold and swirled around, determined leaving the scene and Aomine behind him. But Aomine wasn't one to be left behind, so he followed the redhead in silence.

What he had just witnessed tuned Aomine thoughtful. There were so many pages to Kagami Taiga that Aomine believed he needed all his remaining life to discover them all.

There was the annoyed one, who wouldn't falter to lash out at someone who got on his nerves, but still keep his humor while doing so. Then there was the untamed beast, who tried to kill him back in his apartment. And the good samaritan, who couldn't leave injured people alone and helped when he could. The amused smirking one, who could made you exasperate in seconds and then there was this vulnerable side he just had showed. Still best was the smiling Kagami, even if Aomine had only seen respectively felt a fraction of what his smile could do. Not forgetting the aroused Kagami, who was ... Nope! Not going there.

Aomine was so distracted by his own thoughts that he lost sight of the redhead between the row of houses. "Kagami? Oi, Kagami!" Aomine broke out into a run and rounded hurriedly the corner of a building, straightly smacking into Kagami's back. The redhead growled under his breath but didn't look back at Aomine. His eyes were currently trained on a small girl with red skin and blond hair. Her eyes were yellow and she spoke to Kagami in a, to Aomine unknown, language. She rattled off like a machine gun and flailed her tiny arms around, so that her white dress fluttered around her knees. Kagami only noded once in a while and when the little one finally grabbed his hand, he followed without a word.

'What was all that?', was the only thought in Aomine's mind. Curiously trailing behind the redhead and his small companion, they rounded corner for corner and before they knew it they found themselves in front of a high tower completely build from fish bones.

Aomine gaped at the building and Kagami smiled at the girl, thanking and waving at her as she skipped off. He pulled around and knocked at the door. All while ignoring Aomine.

"Wait, Kagami. You don't really want to go in there, right?" The bluenette's alarm bells were ringing as he grabbed the redhead at his elbow and pulled him away from the entrance. Something was off, he could literally feel it. He felt how the hair on his underarms lined up and an unpleasant tingle at his neck made him uncomfortable. "Sure, I wanna go in there. It seems like the man who I wanted to met is already waiting for me. That's why he send the girl to led me here. If his information network is as great as I think, he may really know where I can find survivors of my race." Kagami rattled, eyes fixed on the door, too excited to notice Aomine's uneasiness.

"I don't have a good feeling about this.", Aomine mumbled right into the squeaking of the now opening door. "Welcome.", a deep voice rumbled and Aomine could swear that for a moment he saw three thick green-brown toes with beige colored nails who had a slightly red stain at their ends, before they were pulled back into the darkness which hovered behind the open door. In fact it was as if the sunlight was sucked up into the darkness. It couldn't reach inside but instead got stopped right where the door previously was. As if an invisible line blocked it out.

Aomine grew more and more agitated, an unknown fear creeping up his spine. He had never felt like this, not even right before the Xylinthix attack. This was something more … more what? Aomine couldn't name it, but wouldn't set a food in there for dear life. But his decision began to waver as Kagami pulled his elbow out of his grip and simply walked inside. "Bakagami!", Aomine yelled and before he could fathom how it happened the door slammed shut right behind him.

 

* * *

 

"Oh my god! Kurokocchi~~", Kise wailed and tugged his face away between Kuroko's shoulder and neck. "Is it over? Does he live?" As much as Kise was up for action-packed shows, the Malachion rodeo was almost too much for his nerves. Like everyone else in the crowd of spectators, the blonde rooted for the champions, screamed when someone almost fell off and hoped with all his heart that no one would come to death. Kuroko instead sat still and emotionless beside him, the only excitement showing in his normally deadpan eyes. He nodded slightly at Kise's question, attention at the only female rider in the group. The woman did good, more than good actually. She was the only one who seemed to have no trouble sitting on that giant Malachion's back, while it bucked and rolled and did everything imaginable to launch her off. The crowd roared and cheered as yet another champion flew in a high arc into the water. Now only the woman and another, bear like man, were left. He being the greatest rival for her. His muscles bulged out, indicating that his grip on the double fin grew even harder. His long legs clutched tight around the slippery body beneath him and his face was contorted with strain. She, on the other animal, sat almost comfortably. Lightly holding on with her two arms around the double fin and only the muscles in her tights showed that she also fought to stay on the Malachion's back.

Startled cries suddenly filled the air and Kise's head swirled around to see that the man had eventually fallen off. Then the cheering set in. It was ear deafening. Everyone was on their legs, clapping and chanting the champions name. "Kalista, Kalista, Kalista."

The woman waved and when the Malachion swam by the shore, she leaped with a salto of its back and landed on a colossal wood shock, took the torch in the middle and set it on fire while jumping down. The cheers got even louder when one of the announcers proclaimed her as the victor and pushed her arm up into the air. She smiled and waved as she took the winner's cup and held it up for everyone to see. The participants who had not won, came one after another and congratulated her. And this was the official end of the event and the beginning of the feast held afterwards. Every spectator was invited to take part. The promoter of the show had set up a big fair with food stands and attractions along the beach and so the mass of people set in motion to feast and celebrate.

Kise and Kuroko got swept with the crowd of people to the food stands. Kise's tummy growled demanding and his pleading look to Kuroko didn't go unnoticed. "Fine, we can buy something and then see where the others are."

"And then she waved and just leaped off, it was amazing.", a well known voice rattled nearby and Midorima's green hair came in sight. "I know Takao, I saw it too nanodayo."

"Midorimacchi, we're here!" Kise waved and screamed over the crowd.

Joining with Midorima and Takao, they tried different foods and games along the beach line. Kise and Takao having the most fun with shooting balloons and trying to catch little sand frogs out of a basin. Midorima and Kuroko watched on and out, that the two mischief makers wouldn't get in trouble.

"It somehow seems wrong that we have fun here, while Akashi is off with Momoi to organize our flights and Kagami is on the roll without observation.", Midorima voiced out and sent an ominous squint at the small shadow. "I think it's fine, Midorima-kun. And Kagami-kun is not without guard. I believe I saw Aomine-kun sneak behind him as he left." A small smile-like gesture tugged at the corner of Kuroko's mouth, as his eyes followed Kise's movements to catch one of the tiny red frogs. "You know him, right? Kagami that is." It was only a guess into the blue, therefore Midorima wasn't prepared for the threatening gaze and shark grin that was suddenly directed at him. "I believe you shouldn't meddle in other people's past, Midorima-kun." Kuroko's voice was as polite as ever, but what Midorima had seen in those cold eyes, reminded him once and again, that the small man was the most deadly of them all.

The tension got broken by the two airheads, waving and laughing, presenting their catch to their respective partners. "Look how much I got Kurokocchi~. Aren't I awesome?" Kise grinned and got elbowed by Takao. "He cheated by copying my hawk eye. But I still got more, hehe." Takao looped his arm though Midorima's and smiled gleefully up to him. His brow furrowed when he saw the absent look on the greenette's face. Midorima only shook his head. He knew that his partner had noticed his different behaviour, but here and now was not the time to ask. And the raven understood, when his gaze made contact with light blue eyes, who watched him as if he was the next prey on a, to him unknown, list.

 

* * *

 

Darkness engulfed them wholly. Not a spark of light was to be seen. Being robbed of his vision, Aomine's hearing sense kicked in, making him aware of a heavy rumbling breathing behind his back. Damp, stinky hot air hit his neck and then he felt a massive figure walk by his right site. He gulped audibly, the sound resonating in the empty dark space surrounding him. Where was Kagami? He had stepped in right behind him, but the darkness was so thick that he had instantly lost sight of the redhead. He was about to call out, when something warm grasped after his fingers. Slightly startled, he pulled his hand back, but the warmth wouldn't let him go.

After a few seconds his vision cleared and he could make out Kagami's red-black layered hair and his red glowing eyes. "Come on. Don't just stand around." He was holding Kagami's hand as they slowly walked after the heavy breathing creature, who Aomine guessed, had opened the door for them. "This was a stupid idea, Bakagami.", he groused but took along anyway. Which other option did he have? "Are you scared, Ahomine?" The obviously smirk in Kagami's voice made a vein at Aomine's temple throb. "Tch. As if. But it's suspicious. What's up with this darkness? I can't see shit, even if it's right in front of me."

"It's called infinite space. Normally used to confuse people who aren't welcomed in one's home. That's why we have a guide. Without him we would be lost in here in an instant."

Aomine scoffed, "Nice to know. And you simply walked in here without a second thought. What if it's a trap? Did you think about that?"

Kagami looked unsettled over his shoulder. "N-Naturally I thought about that ..." but the stuttering and pause which he put after that sentence, spoke enough to Aomine.

"You're really a Bakagami."

The squeak of a door interrupted the protest gush lying on Kagami's tongue and glaring light flooded their vision. Suddenly they were surrounded by loud voices, laughter and the wonderful aroma of spices and freshly grilled food.

After their eyes had adjusted to the now existing low glow of the many orange lanterns above their heads, they saw a wide street filled with creatures of all breeds. They flocked around the small food stands and others, which offered exotic goods. Aomine blinked and shortly looked over his shoulder to the door, which just closed and seamlessly merged with the wall. "Where are we?" He muttered and let his blue eyes roam over the chatting people. His brain couldn't contain what he saw. How could something like this exist in the confined space of a tower?

"I guess we're on a black market or some sort. Uh, not what I thought I would find. But well, let's look around." Was this idiot ever worried about his safety? Aomine shook his head and adjusted his steps to not lose the redhaired weirdo in the crowd.

"I see. So he finally is here." The soft hiss was pregnant with bliss and everyone in its vicinity flinched as the low lantern lights reflected on the surface of the sharp shark-like teeth in a mouth which was warped in a most fearsome smile. A lithe hand with long thin fingers in a translucent blue skin color, waved away the messenger boy and sharp, blood red nails scratched satisfied over the surface of a crystal bowl filled with fruits, which stood on a black side table next to the reddish ottoman, making a horrible, ear deafening squeaking sound. Plugging a violet grape from it, the hand vanished into the shadows behind the curtain. The squishing sound of the grape being eaten, mixed with the insane giggling of the being behind it and everyone in the room knew, that they would have entertainment to watch in the next hours.

**Author's Note:**

> TBC


End file.
